One step forward, Two steps back
by justkeeptyping
Summary: Mick dies in a tragic car accident, leaving Mara all alone for the new term of Anubis. "So...you came to ask if I was okay, on your own accord?" she asked the tall blonde boy, he rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah..I guess I did,"
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy!**

"But then the monkeys came out of nowhere?" The short, black haired girl asked. The blonde wrapped and arm around her and laughed

"No Mars, they came out from elephants," Mick couldn't wipe the grin off his face. Mara rolled her eyes but smiled, it had been a ridiculous film. "Looking forward to school again?"

"Yup." She smiled popping the p. Now it was Mick's turn to roll his eyes

"Only you, I'm dreading it,"

"Why? You'll get to see our housemates again!"

"Friends Mara. We'll get to see our friends again," he peered down at her "They're our friends."

"There _your _friends, Mick. They tolerate me."

"What are you talking about? Patricia and Joy are your friends?"

"Well yes they are, but their best friends. They like me, but…you know," she shrugged as if it were nothing.

"Right. Fabian?"

"Acquaintances."

"Nina?"

"We don't really know each other."

"Alfie?"

"Alfie?" she asked again, he smiled lopsided at her

"What about Jerome?"

"Jerome? He has no idea I exist and he is the meanest person in the school,"

"Yeah," Mick agreed, kissing the top of her head "But he's pretty nice,"

Mara tried not to point out how he had just completely contradicted himself. They walked in silence then, before coming to a road, Mara looked left then right before they both crossed.

"Oh wait," Mick panted as they got to the other side "I think I dropped something," he tapped his pockets, nodding, before jogging across the road

Mara didn't have time to say anything, the car came in a whir, it was just a blue blur. A splat.

Her eyes fixed on the body of her boyfriend. "Mick!" she cried, but she couldn't move. Sirens began filling the air, a car alarm had gone off. But she stayed fixed. Hot tears began streaming down her face. She had been warm on the stuffy starry night, but now she was cold, she was freezing, but she didn't have the energy to rub her hands together.

She knew, Mara just _knew _that Mick Campbell was dead.

"Mara?" came a voice, but she didn't recognise it from the fog that clouded her mind "Mara, it won't help to watch," still she said nothing, vision blurring, she couldn't breathe. "Mara? Mara Jaffray? Move!" and someone shoved her, and shoved her hard, turning her away from the bloody mess.

And then she found her voice "NO!" Mara cried, pushing the person's arms off from around her, she turned back to the sight, and winced, it was horrible. That wasn't a person anymore. That was a…there were no words. "I need to go back!"

"Hey!" the person dragged her away, they were strong, she surmised. He tolled her, holding her in his arms "No." he stated firmly

"You can't," she sobbed "Please!"

"You know it as well as I do," the voice hissed firmly into her ear "You know he's gone." And they tolled her away.

**Line Break**

"I think I'll just read," Mara said quietly, fiddling with the sleeves of her blazer. Two weeks since Mick had died. His parents had taken his away to get buried there, there wasn't even going to be a funeral. Mara hated the sympathy, but she hated attention of any sort.

"Are you sure dear? It's very sunny, everyone else is outside." The librarian smiled kindly

"I would really rather just read," Mara insisted quietly, walking to the back of the library, and opening her book. She felt…empty, hollow, yet full to bursting.

"Is this seat taken?" Came a voice, an eerily familiar voice. Mara looked up

"Jerome?" she asked in shock, he sat down, taking that as a yes. His blond hair was brushed forward, a dark streak of almond running through it, his blue eyes glittered.

"Mara." He greeted

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Nothing," he stretched his hands out, fiddling with them on the table "What you reading?"

"A book." She answered, raising her eyebrows. He managed a small laugh

"At least you haven't lost a sense of humour. I respect that." He smiled at her, and Mara flushed "So, how are you?"

Mara sighed, closing the book, and holding it tightly to her chest "So that's why you're here? Well I don't need this Jerome. Okay? I'm fine! So tell whoever sent you, that I'm grateful, but I don't need it!" then she stood, about to storm out, but Jerome leapt up and caught her arm across the table

"Wait, Mara no-"

"What then?" she asked, tears obvious in her voice

"Nobody sent me here." He explained, eyes widening as if it were obvious

"So, you came to see me…on your own accord?"

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "I kinda know how you feel, my friend died in a car crash,"

"Oh," Mara plopped back down on the chair "Sorry, I didn't kno-"

"You're saying sorry?" he asked, as if it were ridiculous "Why?"

"Because I didn't know you had lost someone," she explained, tilting her head slightly. Jerome examined her for a moment

"Who are you, Mara Jaffray?"

"I think you answered your own question," Mara smiled at him, hiding her confusion. She glanced down at her watch "Actually, Jerome," she couldn't hold back the smile as she said his name "I have to go, see you around?"

"Uh, yeah…" and Jerome watched her leave with a curious expression on his face. Right, he thought, that hadn't gone quite how he expected. He had thought he would comfort her, but he hadn't done anything. "Next time," he promised himself. Leaving the library.

He didn't know why he cared, there were lots of other things he should be caring about more, but he'd lost someone. And he couldn't let someone else go through what he went through, all alone.

No, not even The Jerome Clarke, was that shallow.

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed!  
Always looking for ideas!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! **

**Enjoy!**

"Jerome? Are you listening?" the teacher asked, everyone turned to face Jerome, who was sat at the back next to Alfie, who was half asleep.

"Yes." Jerome lied, nodding. The teacher crossed her arms

"Oh? So, what did I just say?"

"Uh…" Jerome tried to sneak a look at the board, but she was blocking it. He turned to see if anyone would help him. The new kid, Eddie, just smirked at him. Jerome resisted the urge to snap a comeback. Alfie just shrugged, and Fabian was rolling his eyes. He was about to give up, when he caught Mara's brown eyes.

No, there was no way she would willingly tell him the answer…was there?

"Are school uniforms fair," she mouthed silently.

"You said, are school uniforms fair," he said quickly, smiling at the teachers shocked expression.

"Yes, I-I did. Alright then," she gave him a curious look, before turning back to the board. Jerome turned back to look at Mara, who was now scribbling away furiously.

"Well," he mumbled to himself "That's a new one,"

**Line Break**

He didn't have to follow her, to know she was going to the library, that was all she did nowadays. He remembered her last term, sure she spent a lot in the library, but she went outside as well. She spoke to people, she smiled a lot more.

Jerome blinked once. How exactly did he know she smiled a lot? He shook his head and sat across from her.

Mara looked up, but she didn't smile

"Hi…" she looked at him curiously, brown eyes wide

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"No thanks, I'm reading." Jerome slid the book out from her hand, and read the title

"Spreading your wings?" he grinned at her

"Ha ha," she faked, standing up "I'm gonna go now," she held her hand out for the book. Jerome stayed seated, book in hand "Jerome-"

"How much do you miss him?" he asked quickly. Mara's eyes widened, and her lips parted

"I…"

"You can tell me," he shrugged "I won't judge."

"_You won't judge?" _she asked incredulously, staring down at him, he half grinned. It was surprised how much she knew him, he was a judgemental person. But he never really acted upon that judgement.

"Sit down, Jaffray,"

Whether it was because he had never asked her to do anything with him, or it was the first time someone called her by her last name. Or the way his eyes seemed to sparkle in the dim library lighting, but she sat down.

"I miss him," she admitted, he leaned his chin on his hand

"How much?"

"A lot."

"Why?"

"Because…he didn't deserve to die, Jerome. He never did anything wrong, he was a good person. He had dreams and aspirations,"

"You sound angry," Jerome noted

"I…"

Mara's phone ran loudly, and she answered it quickly, "Hello?" she said. Jerome listened intently, and was pretty sure it was Joy's voice he was hearing "Again?" she sighed, nodding "Sure, I'll be right there," and with that she clicked the phone shut, took the book back and stood, ready to leave

"Going to help, Joy?"

"It's another thing with Fabian," she shrugged

"Why didn't she ask Patricia? Isn't Patricia her best friend?" he stood too now, watching her, light eye brows raised slightly

"I guess, but Patricia's not very sensitive with things like this," and she walked away. Jerome watched her, and he was…disappointed.

Maybe it was because she said no to the walk. Maybe it was because she had just ditched him for Joy, or maybe it was because he hadn't made her feel better at all.

"Hey man!" Alfie called, running up to him, Jerome raised an eye brow

"What are you doing here?"

"Sweetie just found the yogurt we hid." Alfie whispered, looking around for somewhere to hide

"Ut oh." Jerome called, ducking suddenly "Come on,"

And they both crawled away.

**Line Break**

"Who else thinks Patricia talks away too much?" Eddie called along the table while they ate their dinner. Everyone just laughed

"I do not!" Patricia huffed

"Yeah, it's not so much talking, as insulting," Alfie corrected. Amber whacked his arm slightly.

People got into their own conversations, Mara was sat at the head of the table, Jerome and Eddie on either side of her. Eddie was too busy talking to Patricia, so Jerome took this chance to see if his charm worked on Nerds as well as cheerleaders.

Why he wanted to impress Mara? He didn't know. But he summed it up to seeing if he was as good as everyone said

"Mara?" he asked in a low voice, Mara popped some pasta into her mouth and looked at him "Want to go for a walk?"

She swallowed and smiled "I think I already said no,"

"Why?" he pressed, placing a cool hand on her bare knee. Mara coughed in shock, quickly taking a sip of cold water, Jerome suppressed the urge to smile

"Um..i-I'm studying," she mumbled,

"Studying? Seems like you're always studying, can't take a break?"

"I could take a break if I wanted to." She smiled, and Jerome took notice of her smile, it was…warm.

"Then take one after dinner?"

"…Fine," she sighed

"Mara!" Amber exclaimed "You're smiling!"

Everyone turned to look at Mara, and her cheeks burned "Yes?"

"It's nice," Fabian helped "You haven't smiled in a while," Everyone gave a murmur of agreement

"Thanks," Mara blushed, Jerome watched her.

She was fascinating.

**Line Break**

It was dark out, but the school lights showed the stone path clearly, they walked side by side.

"When was the last time you went for a walk Jerome?" she asked, trying to strike up conversation. He laughed loudly

"Why?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "Just asking,"

"You don't need to fill the silence, Mara," he looked down at her. And suddenly she thought that this was too real. This was so…

"I need to get back,"

"But we only just sta-" he began, a puzzled expression across his face. But she didn't give him time to finish, because she was speed walking away.

Jerome watched after her, genuinely confused. Was he not good enough for her? Was _he _not good enough for _the Mara Jaffray? _And the feeling of rejection coursed through him. She was a nerd with no friends for goodness sake! How could she not want him? He was irresistible. Or was he? He stood there stumped for a few moments.

A strange sort of anger coursed through him. He was just as good as Mick. He repeated in his mind, he was better than Mick. If Mick could get Mara, then he sure as hell could.

He didn't know at the time. In fact he wouldn't know for a long while, that the strange sort of anger he was feeling. Was jealousy.

**Hey guys! If you have any ideas or suggestions, please feel free to tell me!**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys never cease to amaze me! You're reviews were perfect! Just what I needed!**

**Enjoy!**

Mara sat curled in her room, with a book. But she wasn't reading. She was thinking…about Jerome. How had he just popped out of nowhere? It didn't make sense to her. She needed to talk to him, ask him about things.

He knew how it felt to lose someone. Maybe she could ask him, why she saw Mick in her dreams. Only, in her dreams he wasn't acting like her boyfriend.

In her dreams, Mick kept repeating the same phrase _He's the meanest person in our year, but he's also a good guy._

And in the dream Mara would ask what happened to him. Whether he was in pain. But he would just keep repeating the phrase, as if it were the answer to everything. She was lost.

She pulled out her phone, and sent him a text.

**Wld u lk to go to dner 2moz?** She winced at the sight of the words before she sent them. She really hated abbreviating. And she waited for the response.

It came a lot quicker than she thought.

**Lk a date?**

**No! **she texted quickly **Jst to tlk bout, MC **Part of her wondered if he would know that MC stood for Mick Campbell, but this was Jerome. And despite what some people said, she knew he was clever.

**2moz at 8 ** was the reply, and she didn't have the nerve to text back a thank you, or a good night, or an apology for running out on him earlier. Why he was being so nice to her? She didn't understand.

Why couldn't he be simple? She liked to understand things, but he was so complicated! He had so many layers! It would take ages

_You have a long time _her mind argued. And she knew it was right. She would figure Jerome Clarke out, if it was the last thing she did.

**Line Break**

"You want to be a part of the FBI?" Mara asked again, tucking some hair behind her ear

"I see myself in that sort area," he answered seriously, an unusual trait for him "What about you?"

"I don't know." Mara shrugged "I like the thought of being a doctor-" this earned a snort from Jerome. "What?" she asked curiously.

They sat in the fancy restaurant with a red carpet and a private table. It was a little too fancy for Mara, but as much as she resisted, the more he insisted. He was even paying for everything. If Mara didn't know any better. She'd say it was a date.

"Well, I mean," Jerome began, picking up a nap kin and wiping his mouth. Something that struck Mara as odd, whenever they were at Anubis, he just wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. It was weird to think he had manners. "That's a bunch of lies."

Mara's mouth popped open in surprise "What?" she almost laughed "I'm not lying."

"Right, right," Jerome waved off, taking a sip of water "Come on, Mara," he said catching her look "I mean I get the whole 'be kind' act at school, but you don't have to follow through with it the whole way through your life."

"Be kind act?"

"Yeah," he looked straight into her eyes, and she looked down at her hands on the table "I mean, you act kind in school so no one pressures you too much. They rely on you but they don't mock you. They confide in you, not expecting you to promise, because you're _kind,_" he spoke quickly, efficiently, and sounded like he thought what he had just said was 100% true.

"Jerome!" she exclaimed loudly "Kindness is not something we do for others, it's what we do to ourselves,"

He shot her a disbelieving look "You're telling me you don't expect anything from 'being kind'?"

"Yes," she nodded

"Oh come on, Mara. You expect me to believe that? In the words of Lewis S Korns, We pretend to act keenest and kindest to those most cruel."

"Yes." Mara countered, hiding her surprise that he knew who Lewis S Korns was "But we are who we pretend to be,"

"So be careful who you pretend to be," they both finished in unison. They both laughed lightly

"How come you don't act all smart at home?"

Jerome cringed at her "And end up like you?" he teased. Mara shook her head

"Knew it wouldn't last that long." He laughed loudly.

**Line Break**

"This is so great!" Amber screeched. Mara sat in Amber's room, while Amber bounced up and down "We can call you…Marome? Jara? Jara! Jara! That's the one!"

"Amber!" Mara tried to calm her down "Don't go leaping ahead, I don't think he likes me like that,"

Amber stopped "What? But you just said you liked him!"

"I do. That doesn't mean he likes me," Mara admitted sadly. Yes it was out of character for her to like someone like Jerome. But sure, he had his bad points, but you had to remember, he was smart, funny, talented, charming.

"Aw, a tragic love story, this is just like Hulio and Juliet."

"Hulio?"

"Yeah, you know the one the bald man wrote about?" Amber brushed a finger through her blonde hair

"Amber," Mara grinned "I think you mean Romeo. And the bald man was called Shakespeare," Amber nodded as if she understood. But Mara knew better.

"You know what you should do?"

"What?"

"You should ask him out," Mara looked at her wide eyed

"Y-you think?" she asked after a while. Amber nodded

"Totally, think of how cute you'll be," she started putting on some lip gloss. Mara smiled nodding and standing.

"You know what? I think I will, Amber." And with that she walked out.

**Line Break**

"You are such a girl," Alfie laughed playing on his game boy

"Am not." Jerome said childishly, lying on his bed, hands folded on his stomach, staring up at the ceiling.

"Then why did you take her to dinner and pay?"

"I was trying to help," he sighed.

"Sure," Alfie laughed "By seducing her for a night of fun with Jerome? Come on man, it's obvious you fancy her, even I can see that," he pushed the red button repeatedly, smiling when the zombie died.

"Then you must be blind mate," Jerome sighed "Because I do not fancy her." And then the door knocked. Alfie stayed where he was on the bed, and Jerome looked at him "Are you doing to get that?"

"Doesn't look that way mate," Alfie smiled, eyes glued to the game boy. Jerome sighed, standing up and opened the door. Speaking of the devil…

"Hey Jerome!" Mara beamed happily, Jerome could hear Alfie's stifled laugh

"Hey…" Jerome answered unsure

"I was wondering, if you would like to go out sometime?" Jerome looked at her in absolute horror. Why was she acting so blunt? And she had to be bloomin' confident if she was doing it in front of Alfie.

"Like, on a date?"

"Yes." Mara nodded, looking up at him. Alfie laughed loudly.

"Well, you see Mara," Jerome began, glaring at Alfie "No…I don't think so,"

"Oh." Mara looked down. She hadn't been expecting that. "Why?"

"Well you…" he wouldn't have said anything mean, but Alfie was there, and Jerome felt like he had something to prove "I don't find you very pretty." He said meanly. Mara's eyes widened. Alfie dropped his game boy, they both watched him "Now if you don't mind," and with that, he kept his hands in his pockets, and kicked the door closed.

He turned to Alfie, shocked to see him shocked "_What _have you just done?" Alfie asked, appalled. Jerome blinked

"I just prove-"

"You never, never, never, ever, ever call a girl ugly." Alfie's words hung in the air for a moment…

"_Crap." _

**Line Break**

"He said he didn't find me pretty!" she cried in to Amber's shoulders. Amber held her best friend

"He did not!"

"He did!"

"Aw…I'm so sorry Mara, but don't worry, we'll get him back."

"How?" Mara asked.

Joy smiled from her position across the room "Jealousy." She answered.

**Hope you liked it! They will be together in the end!**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Love your reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

"I am not fat!" Mara cried appalled.

"No, you're not fat," Joy agreed "But you're not exactly 'fit' either,"

"Yeah," Amber agreed "So we have one week, we're going to make you perfect for Prom,"

"So I'll be going to prom alone?" Mara asked "Doesn't seem like the perfect way to get him jealous,"

"Don't be silly," Amber said, Mara rolled her eyes at this "I've called in a favour from one of my football playing friends. He's quiet and very dumb. I figure that's your type?"

"Oh that's totally her type, Amber," Joy said sarcastically "Cuz Jerome's so quiet and dumb!"

"Well," Amber muttered to herself "Didn't have to be so rude about it,"

"Are you sure about this Amber?" Mara asked hesitantly

"Super sure." Amber reassured her. "Now Joy will make you fit, and I will order the dress the mask the heels and make you beautiful on the day. Oh and Joy, make sure you watch what she eats, I know for a fact that twix is her all time favourite chocolate bar."

"How did you know that?" Mara asked in shock. But she never got an answer, and Joy dragged her out of the room.

**Line Break**

"Is that as fast as you can go?" Joy panted as they ran down the cobbled empty street.

"Sorry!" Mara huffed "I didn't get my parents running genes!"

"Arg! Enough about the genes Mara! We just need something to motivate you," Joy stopped running, pausing to think "If you beat me to the other end of town, you can have…"

"My name back on the website?" Mara asked hopefully. Joy turned to her smiling

"Perfect." And the deal was done.

Joy had never seen Mara run faster.

**Line Break**

_THREE DAYS LATER_

"Mara! Definite improvement!" Amber cooed, circling Mara, assessing. "Well done Joy,"

Joy smirked slightly "It was hard, but I did it,"

"Remember to keep wearing baggy clothes like these Mara, so people at Prom will be ultra surprised!"

"Remember my names going to be on the newspaper!" Mara reminded, the other two rolled their eyes

"Sure, sure," Joy mumbled.

"I got the red dress and some black heels and a masqueraite mask-"

"Wait!" Mara stopped her half way "Red? I don't wear red," Amber smiled calmly

"I know, but we want to make him jealous, and Jerome's second favourite colour is red. Plus red will really bring out the new look we're trying to create."

"Second favourite colour?" Joy asked

"Yeah, his first was purple, I'm not letting you wear that,"

"Can I see the dress?" Mara asked uncertainly.

"NO!" Amber jumped up "It has to be a surprise! Get out!"

Mara sighed but smiled at her friends, before walking out the door. She went down the stairs, with her favourite book

When she saw Mick's mother in the hall. Mrs Campbell looked up at her, and managed a sad smile. Mara walked up to her

"Mrs Campbell," she said softly

"Hello Mara,"

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I've come to collect the last of Mick's belongings." Mara nodded "He loved you, you know that Mara?" Mara winced slightly at the words, uncomfortable. Because she clearly wasn't in love with him anymore.

"Thank you, Mrs Campbell. Mick's room is last on the left," she turned to walk away

"Wait Mara!" his mother called back. Mara turned slowly "You were the last person to even see him alive, w-what were his last words?"

Mara stood frozen, his last words had been something like _I think I dropped something _and looking at his hopeful mother now, she couldn't say that. "H-he said, he said…he said…Don't be sad,"

"Aw," his mother looked at her gratefully. "Thank you,"

Mara smiled falsely the guilt already eating away at her, she nodded and walked into the living room. Only to bump into Jerome.

"Lying Jaffray?" he asked quietly, smirking down at her, Mara took a big step back, not meeting his eyes. Jerome sighed, "Listen, Mara, what I said the other d-"

"It's fine." Mara cut him off. She was going to stick with Amber and Joy's plan. "I just want to read," and with that she pushed past him.

Jerome looking after her, a small amount of regret starting to build. "Mara-"

"Hey man," Alfie walked in, and then noticed the situation "Oh…Hey Mara!"

Mara looked up from the arm chair "Hey Alfie, would you tell Jerome to leave me alone for a bit?"

Alfie nodded, turning to Jerome "Come on man," he said, taking him by the shoulder. Jerome looked like he wanted to say something else, but he let himself be taken by Alfie.

Mara sighed, only because she knew he had been right that day. She wasn't very pretty. In fact, she wasn't pretty at all. She wore chunky glasses, she was short, she was fat, her curls annoyed her. She would never be Amber pretty. She would never be Nina pretty. She would never be Joy thin.

_But, _the optimistic side of her argued _Amber and Joy are helping you. You'll be just as pretty as them when they're done _Mara smiled slightly at the thought. And she wished with all her heart that it was true.

**Line Break**

"Jerry?" Eddie asked slowly, walking out of Anubis. Jerome was sitting on the steps, head between his knees "Are you alright?" he sat down beside him.

"It's all really messed up," Jerome muttered, not looking up

"A lot is. But what's bothering you?"

"Her."

"There are four girls in this house mate. I have no idea who you're on about,"

"Jaffray."

"Oh, she's nice. What? Do you fancy her?" Eddie nudged his shoulder playfully

"No. I said she wasn't pretty." Eddie slipped away from him

"Why?" he asked incredulously "She's pretty,"

"I know," he sighed.

"Then why'd you say it?"

"Does that matter?" Jerome asked irritably "All that matters is I feel guilty. How do I now feel guilty,"

Eddie smirked slightly "Well that's easy," Jerome looked up hopefully

"How?"

"Apologise," and with that Eddie stood, walking to school. Jerome sighed.

Because he knew Eddie was right.

"Stupid Americans," he muttered, standing up and walking to school.

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! There'll be some real actions in the next chapter! **

**Review!**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Love reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

"The prom is tonight!" Amber squealed. Mara looked up from her book

"I know Amber," Mara smiled "But remembered, it's only 3:30,"

"Exactly!" Amber yelled, dragging Mara up the stairs "Just enough time to get ready."

All the girls had gone into Amber's room. Partly because it was bigger, and partly because she had the most make up, the hair straighteners, the hair curlers, the hair extensions, the hair spray, the right hair brushes. Amber was pretty much the expert on hair.

"So," Amber squealed, while all of them applied Amber's green facial clenser "Nina, who are you going with?"

Everyone shared a knowing look. It was obvious she was going with

"Fabian," she answered dreamily, even Joy was happy for her.

"How about you Patricia?" Nina asked, eager to turn the attention away from herself. Patricia was sulking in the corner, the green goo on her face. She didn't want to do this, well that's what she said. Deep down, way deep down, she was happy to be here.

"I'm going with Eddie." She admitted. Everyone cooed

"Enough about you!" Amber cut in "I'm going with Alfie!" everyone laughed.

"Mara, who are you going with?" Joy asked. Amber arched an eyebrow

"Well, Amber's set me up with-"

"Actually," Amber smiled apologetically "He hurt his ankle. I couldn't find a replacement." Mara sighed in relief

"Thank goodness! I was terrified of going with someone I didn't know,"

"Well good for us Mara," Joy smiled "Me and you! Bacholeretes!" Everyone laughed.

**Line Break**

"Pretty excited about going with Trixie?" Alfie asked, the four boys were lounging in Jerome's room, eating pizza.

"Can't believe you're going with the pink haired witch," Jerome muttered, taking another bite. Eddie glared at him

"Whatever. You're just jealous that I have a date,"

"Hey!" Jerome put his hands up defensively "I'm choosing to go alone," Eddie scoffed. "What about you Fabian? Nina or Joy?"

"There was never any competition," Fabian said smartly, eating his pizza slowly "Nina," they all laughed

"Well I win, I'm going with Amber,"

"I don't see that as a win," Eddie mumbled, Jerome laughed.

"You're just jealous,"

"I think we're going round in a loop," Fabian laughed

**Line Break**

Everyone else had finished and were all ready. Apart from Mara. Amber had said she had to wait because she needed the most work. Mara sat nervously in the chair, the four of them looking at her.

"I'll do hair and dress," Amber said.

"I'll take face," Joy examined. Happy to be part of something. It was a nice feeling for her, for them all to be working together. She smiled reassuringly at Mara.

"I'll do nails," Nina smiled, taking a happy look at her own nails.

"I'll take shoes," Patricia agreed reluctantly. It was the easiest job.

"Okay! Let's go!"

**Line Break**

Mara's heart thudded quickly. She could feel her appearance changing. And she was scared.

"Alright Mara, now we're going to straighten your hair,"

"Straighten it?" Mara asked "But I always hair it curled,"

"Boo hoo," Amber shook her head, and began straightening.

"No more glasses," Joy warned, taking them off gently "Contacts,"

"But-"

"I always wear glasses?" Joy mimicked. Mara fell silent.

"You have such nice nails, Mara," Nina complimented "Why don't you paint them?"

"I just don't," Mara shrugged blushing.

"You look a lot healthier," Patricia noted oddly. At this Mara smiled, thankful that it had paid off

"Thank you," she smiled shyly.

**Line Break**

Mara stood, looking at herself in the full length mirror. Only she didn't see Mara. The girl in the mirror was not only pretty, she was beautiful. She was amazing. And she couldn't thank her friends enough.

She stood half an inch taller than normal. In a beautiful sleeveless red dress. With a black gem in the top centre. Then there were small black embroidery lines, down the front. It ended just above the knee. She had thought it was too short. But now looking at, it was gorgeous. The dress had a black underlay, that just poked out, making her look elegant. She was showing her bare legs. She wore dainty black heels, her hair black and sleek and shiny, the front parts tied at the back with red ribbon, the rest lying over her shoulders. She wasn't wearing her glasses, she was wearing contacts. She wore no jewellery, making her look so perfect…

Then Amber had put the mask on her, it was a red mask, with black gems all around it, that stayed on her face without needing to be held, there were feathers sticking up from the side. She couldn't recognise herself. Her skin was flawless, her lips a dark sparkling pink. She wasn't Mara Jaffray. She was beautiful.

"Thank you so much," she whispered

"You look so pretty!" they all cooed. Amber took a few photos. "Okay guys," she started "All of us down stairs," they all headed for the door. "Not you, Mara,"

"Why not?" Mara asked, confused.

"Because you need to be late. So all eyes are on you. No one will recognise you! It will be so cool!"

"So when do I leave?" Mara asked

"Ten minutes, just relax," Mara nodded, wished them luck, and watched them leave.

**IF YOU DO ANYTHING! REVIEW!**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

Jerome watched uninterested as four girls came down the stairs. Alfie took Amber's arm, who was dressed in a blue silk dress. Eddie held Patricia's hand, who was wearing a black dress with black tights. And Fabian wrapped protective arm around Nina, who was dressed in a black dress, with a light black scarf.

They all made their way to the school, Joy and Jerome lagging behind slightly "Um, where's Mara?" he asked in a low voice. Joy simply sneered at him

"Like I'd tell you,"

"Oh come on Joy," Jerome begged "I didn't mean it!"

"Then why'd you say it?" and with that she walked ahead with a huff. Jerome sighed, speeding up slightly. He had his hair brushed forward, making his blue eyes glitter more than usual. He wore a black tux, just like the others. Except he looked the most dashing and charming. He looked almost brooding. And everyone wondered why he was going alone, when he could have had his pick of the girls.

But he didn't want to go with anyone. The truth of it was, no one had sparked his attention, drawn his eyes towards them. No one was…

In the hall, the pink, green, purple and yellow lights flashed randomly, people were dancing, drinking punch, laughing, smiling. Music blaring loudly.

Jerome turned his head, to see a beautiful girl in a red dress walk in. She just stood there for a moment. And Jerome had the eerie feeling that he'd seen her before somewhere…But he just couldn't figure out where, the mask hid her eyes, and he needed to see those eyes. She was…hot.

"D-do you see her?" Alfie asked, wide eyed "She's gorgeous-"

"Yeah stay away mate," Jerome hissed "She's mine." Alfie looked like he was about to object "Hey, you have Amber,"

"Yeah but if I'd known that she was-" Jerome didn't give him a chance to finish, because he was making his way over to Fabian, to see if he knew her.

"He, Rutter, what's that girls name?" he pointed to Fabian's mouth dropped open. But he quickly closed it, regaining composure.

"I-I have no idea." And with that Fabian scurried away. Jerome sighed

"Helpful,"

"Oh man, do-do you see her?" Eddie asked ,walking up to Jerome.

"Yeah, mits of bat man. She's mine."

"Bat man?" Eddie asked "Who's that?" Jerome rolled his eyes

"Super hero?"

"I don't know why you're talking about superhero's, when she's there. Do you think I should ask her to dance?"

"What about Patricia?"

"Who?" Eddie asked, eyes running up and down the mystery girls body

"Patricia? Your date." Jerome clarified, uncomfortable with the way his eyes raked her body.

"Fine man," Eddie sighed "But I have a feeling you knew she was gonna be here," and with that he turned around.

Jerome slowly made his way over and she walked over to the punch.

"Hello," he said suavely "And what's your name?" Mara looked up to him, and almost dropped her punch. Jerome didn't recognise her. He really didn't? And by the sound of his voice…he sounded impressed. Mara smirked slightly.

"Does it matter?" she asked in deep seductive voice. Jerome visibly swallowed, his eyes widening. This girl was…something else.

"I-I guess not. Would you like to dance?" Mara resisted the urge to scream a yes. Her heart was so loud she was sure he could hear it.

"With you?" she managed a delicate snort "No thank you," she took a sip of punch. Jerome's eyes almost popped out of his head

"W-why?"

Mara shrugged, hair tickling her shoulders "I'm not in the mood to dance,"

"Right." Jerome seemed to contemplate this for a moment, before he leaned down and whispered into her ear, cool breath minty "Follow me,"

If this girl was going to play hard to get, Jerome would sure play hard. He walked out of the dance, and Mara followed.

They walked into the dim lit corridor, and Mara followed, a few footsteps behind as he walked up the steps.

"Are you allowed in this part of the school?" she asked as they went higher.

"Shh," he hushed her, and then he opened a door. And they came out onto the roof. Mara gasped, the stars were shining brightly. It was the perfect temperature.

"Wow," she managed. Jerome walked up to her, hands in his pockets

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked, gazing at her. She turned to him, thank full for the mask. "Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Hmm…" Jerome stepped towards her, and she took two steps back, her back coming into contact with the now closed door. Jerome hovered in front of her. He breathed in deeply "You smell like strawberry's," he noticed. Mara said nothing, watching him carefully. He leaned in, and pressed his lips gently, oh so gently to hers.

The first thing that raced through Mara's clever mind, was that his lips were warm, warm and soft. Which she found odd, as he was usually so cold and harsh. Was this how he was with all girls? Was he horrible to everyone but the girl he was kissing? The thought made Mara frown. But that was forgotten as soon as he raised his hand up and placed it on her neck, softly. So, so softly. The other hand on her waist, pulling her closer.

Wow. Was all Mara could think, this was wow. She didn't know why she did it, but she responded, maybe it was because she felt she was playing a character. Maybe it was because he looked so handsome, but she responded. She slowly slid her hand up beneath his jacket, grateful for his thin shirt. She could feel the tight wrought muscles that lay there. And she wondered how she got them. She knew Mick got muscles by running and sports, but where did Jerome get his?

Jerome groaned into her mouth, and Mara smiled at the reaction, bringing another hand up to slide through his impossibly perfect hair. Mara had often wondered how his hair would feel between her fingertips, but never, she had never thought she would get to feel it. She held onto his hair tightly, bringing him closer.

He was intoxicating, the taste, the smell, the feel of him. Everything about him was intoxicating and Mara liked it. She pushed herself deeper into it. She loved the feelings he was causing within her. The warm tingles, the thudding heart, his deep glittering blue eyes. Sometimes icy, sometimes they burned. He was deep, she realised. So so deep and no matter how much she tried, she would never be able to figure this boy out.

And that's when she remembered where she was, and what she was doing. She was kissing a boy who had called her ugly. She was kissing a boy who had rejected her and based her entirely on looks. And the only reason he was even touching her, was because she looked nice.

Mara shoved him away, hard, he stumbled back a few steps. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked breathlessly.

"What do you think, mystery girl?" he asked smoothly, still slightly dazed. Mara realized then…that he had enjoyed it. He had actually _enjoyed _kissing her. Mara's hand inched for the door handle. He looked at her, and his smile faltered, an alarmed one taking over. "Oh."

"Don't come any closer." Mara warned, afraid that if he came closer she would just kiss him all over again.

"Why? Didn't you enjoy it?" Jerome smirked and ran a hand through his spiked up hair, as evidence "It seems as though you enjoyed it,"

Mara glared at him angrily. Tears threatening to spill. Why was he so complicated? Why did he bring up so many feelings? And suddenly she wanted him to feel remorse. And she knew the only person he ever felt guilty with. And that was Mara. The real Mara.

"You kissed me without permission." She stated, wiping her mouth with her hand. Jerome's eyes widened

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it? God, why are all you hot chicks so needy?" Whether it was because he called her needy, or a hot chick. Or that he was bang on about her enjoying it, she ripped of the mask.

And she liked the shocked expression on his face. She liked the raw emotion in his eyes. She liked knowing that he felt bad, that he was feeling worse.

"Mara?" he choked out in disbelief. Mara tried blinking away the tears, but one fell anyway.

"That's right, Jerome." She spat

"Oh my god, I'm so sor-" he didn't get a chance to finish, because she turned and walked out.

Jerome watched after her, shocked. Had he really just snogged Mara Jaffray? And had she really looked like that? Because she had easily been the prettiest girl in that room. And he had kissed her.

He looked down, the mask was on the floor. He lifted it gently, it smelled of her. He leaned against the door, head thudding gently against it

"God Jaffray," he breathed "You're killing me,"

**Hey guys! **

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks to those who lent me their ideas!**

**Enjoy!**

Mara was hiding. That was what she did, when she needed to think. Needed to be alone. She was curled up in a ball, a small part of the library, a little alcove. Where no one would hear her, where she wasn't suppose to be. But she could get in, she was a prefect, she had the school keys. And here she was, in her jeans, crying in the corner.

But she was crying about Mick. She was crying, because she wasn't crying about Mick. Even that didn't make sense. She harshly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Mara dug into her pockets, and pulled out some Diodide. She knew she shouldn't have it. She knew that, but the fact of the matter is she did. She popped three of the small white tablets into her mouth, and welcomed the sleep.

"_Mick," Mara whispered, she was dressed in tatters, and he was all in white "Mick…"_

"_Hey Mars Bar," he whispered, flicking his hair out of his eyes_

"_Help me," the dream Mick frowned at the comment_

"_You should stop taking the drugs,"_

"_I only take them when I need to forget!" she defended herself _

"_You don't need to forgot though,"_

"_Mick…"_

"_If you really need to forget," Mick sighed "Jerome."_

"_Jerome?"_

"_He makes you forget, doesn't he?"_

_Mara didn't say anything, but watched him carefully. She stepped towards him, and Mick leaned down, kissing her gently on the forehead._

**Line Break**

"Mara?" Fabian asked as Mara walked in through the door. Everyone had been eating breakfast. "Mara, where did you just come from?" Everyone watched her. She had overslept and thought she would be able to sneak back in. Apparently not.

"I…went for an early morning jog," she lied.

"In those?" Amber called. She was wearing jeans and a jumper, with boots.

"Yeah…" and then she left. Everyone resumed eating again. Apart from Jerome, who watched the spot she had been.

It was a Saturday, and Amber was taking Joy for a shopping trip. Jerome finished his breakfast, then knocked once, on Mara's door.

It opened, to reveal Mara, hair straight, in a long red shirt with black leggings. "Mara," he whispered, Mara tried to shut the door but he stuck his foot out. "Let me in."

"Go find someone else to harass," she whispered. Jerome closed his eyes, frustrated. Mara gave in, opening the door. He walked in, closing it behind him.

"I tried to apologise."

"I know."

"Mara please, I don't know what I did!" he ran a hand through his hair. Mara didn't say anything, but she stood, walking over to her jewellery box and picking out a bracelet, she tossed it onto her neat bed.

"Do you know what that is?" Mara asked, leaning against the table, watching him carefully. Jerome looked at the bracelet, turning back to her

"It's a bracelet,"

"Mick gave me that bracelet,"

"Ah." Jerome tilted his chin upwards, a sign he understood, but then his eyebrows furrowed "I still don't know what I did,"

"It's you, Jerome," Mara sighed, rubbing her face with her hands "When I'm with you, I forget him," Jerome gazed at her intently. Studying her. "I shouldn't be forgetting him. I loved him,"

There was silence for a moment. Before Jerome licked his lips "You said loved," he said quietly. Mara's snapped her eyes up to his.

"What?" she whispered. Jerome stood tall

"You said loved."

Mara didn't say anything, but she moved to the bed, picked up the bracelet and moved it back into her jewellery box.

"Mara?" he asked somewhat tentively. Mara turned

"Yes?" she asked quietly

"C-can I hug you? That's what girls do when they feel bad, right? T-they hug?" Mara was slightly stunned by his mood swings, but she nodded. He walked over to her, uncertainly. But wrapped his arms around her, he had a certain smell that Mara couldn't quite place, but she loved it, and she hugged him back tightly. He pulled back "Well…"

"Thank you, Jerome," she smiled. He gave her a shaky grin, before turning and walking out.

**Line Break**

Mara walked back to the house, it had been a fun day of school. She sighed at herself. Fun day at school? She might look different, but inside she was still the same old geek.

"Mara!" came a voice, Mara turned, seeing Jerome jogging towards her. She paused "Hey Jaffray," he panted slightly, hands on his knees. She laughed

"Hi, what's up?"

"You know we need partners for the French thing?"

"The Spanish project?"

"Yeah that," he gasped for air. Mara smiled, he was almost as bad as her.

"What about it?"

He stood up straight now, straightening his satchel "Wanna be partners?" Mara raised her dark eye brows in surprise

"Is this your way of making up for everything?"

Jerome cocked his head to the side and smiled "It is indeed. Is it accepted?"

"Yes," Mara nodded with a smile. They walked slowly through the grass

"Um, you know the whole pretty thing? I didn't mean it, Mara,"

"I know."

"I mean, you are pretty," he sounded awkward

"Okay," she shrugged. Jerome watched her curiously

"Jaffray," he said, stopping. Mara stopped too, bag slung on her arm "You are pretty," he said sincerely. Mara blushed

"Thank you,"

"I'm serious,"

"Jerome-"

"No, you are. I mean, yeah, you're pretty. But you know, the night of the prom you were…okay, you were pretty hot." He admitted, laughing breathlessly.

"I-I was hot?" she asked, as if the very idea was preposterous

"You…have no confidence do you?" he asked in awe, shaking his head. He reached out and ruffled her hair, walking on. He stopped looking back, Mara was still frozen in place "You coming?" he called, smiling gently.

Now, she wasn't sure what it was about him in that moment. That second. The way the sun was shining making his golden hair look like a halo, or the glint in his blue eyes, or the genuine smile. But Mara had never felt so strongly about anything. But she didn't know what the feeling was.

Mara hid her shock with a smile before nodding and catching up with him.

**Line Break**

Jerome stood in the bathroom, leaning his hands against the sink, white towel around his waist. He carefully removed the toilet lid, and pulled out four small white tablets, holding them gently in his palm, he closed the lid.

"Bye bye bad dreams," he muttered his to reflection, before popping the pills. Jerome had been taking the pills every two days, just to keep the nightmares away. Because when he went to sleep, visions of his mum, his dad, his sister would all come back and haunt him. He couldn't take it.

He didn't know at the time that someone else in the house was taking the drugs too. That someone else was trying to forget someone they loved. If should have been obvious to Jerome that someone was trying to forget, and maybe if he'd had one more minute, maybe if he'd thought about it for one more minute, he would have got it.

But he put on his pyjamas and collapsed into bed.

His last thought being _I don't want to remember_

**Hey guys! Sorry about the whole drug thing, but I figure that's what they'd do in this story. **

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Loved your reviews! Thanks! **

**Enjoy!**

"Jerome? YO! Jerome! Get up!" Alfie hissed into his ear. Jerome blinked tiredly

"What?"Jerome asked, sitting up. Alfie looked at him expectantly "What?" Jerome asked again

"Dude! It's my birthday!" Alfie cried appalled. Jerome sighed, standing up and padding towards the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he came out Alfie was still staring at him.

"What?" Jerome asked again. Alfie pouted

"Jerome!"

"Alright, alright," Jerome laughed. "I've got your present right here," Alfie smiled, jumping up and hugging him

"I knew you wouldn't forget man!" Jerome pushed him away

"Let's not do that," Jerome smiled, walking over to his drawer, unlocking it and pulling out a box. "Open it," Jerome said, not hiding his eagerness very well. Alfie snatched it off of him excitedly.

Alfie opened it, and pulled out, a green water gun, a deck of magician cards, a magician hat, and a zombie mask.

"Oh man!" Alfie called happily, "You are the best, best friend ever." Jerome shot him a confused look, but was pleased with the compliment.

"I know," he shrugged.

**Line Break**

They all sat around the table, eating chocolate cake, laughing happily.

"Anything else, Alfie?" Trudy beamed at him, Alfie shook his head, mouth filled with cake.

"No thanks, Truds," he laughed.

After a few games and Alfie's attempt at magic tricks- In all fairness he was a good magician, but he wasn't very good when he closed his eyes and shuffled the cards. It was mostly impressive.

"Sorry, Alfie," Mara smiled apologetically "I need to go,"

"Awww Do you have to?" Alfie whined.

"Yeah, sorry Alfie," she smiled getting her coat. She and Alfie shared a quick hug, before she walked out the door. Jerome watched intently, what on earth would Mara have to do that was so urgent?

"Alfie mate," Jerome whispered, patting his shoulder "I'll be right back," and with that, he walked out the door and followed Mara out into the night.

**Line Break**

Mara walked briskly, the cold night air tickling her skin. She got to the caretakers outdoor bathroom, and walked right in.

It was empty, just as she knew it would be, and she flicked on the lights, removing her coat, and searching through her pockets.

Jerome snuck in, just behind her, and hid in one of the cubicles, having a clear view of what she was doing, side on.

Mara slipped three tubes out of her coat, and lined them up carefully. Jerome watched intrigued, if he didn't know any better, he'd say she was making Diodide. Unlike him, he bought his Diodide from shifty looking men for a reasonable amount.

But Mara seemed to be making her own.

"Smarter," he whispered.

Mara took out a small dish, with three small settings, and carefully, poured each one into it, watching them react, just like they were supposed to. "She's actually making it," he whispered.

Mara turned, looking around "Hello?" she asked, "Who's there?" Jerome wasn't sure whether to speak up or to stay still. But something about the fear in her voice made him step out.

Mara's eyes widened, and she stared open mouthed.

"H-hey," he said in a low voice.

"Oh my god,"

"Mara-"

"It's not what you think, I swear."

"So, you're not making Diodide?" he asked softly. Mara looked down at the ground

"I'm so ashamed," she whispered.

"Hey," Jerome walked up to her "It's okay. You only want to forget right? You only want to forget Mick, you're not taking enough to hurt yourself, right?"

"Right." She sniffed softly. How did he understand? How did he know? Unless… "You take them too?" she asked somewhat hopefully, slow tears running down her cheeks. Jerome watched her for a moment, before nodding.

"Yeah, yeah I do," Mara backed into the wall at his words, and started sobbing loudly, she slid down the ground, crying into her knees. "Mara," he whispered quietly "Please, don't cry,"

"I-I thought it would help," she cried "M-make the dreams go away,"

"Dreams?" Jerome asked curiously, sitting down beside her "You have dreams?" he resisted the urge to say 'too'.

"Yeah," she lay her head on his shoulder, crying. Jerome turned to look at her, unsure what to do. So he stayed still, letting her cry into him.

"What about?" what on earth would she dream about? Mick? He didn't know she missed him that much.

She didn't answer, but he could guess "What do you dream about?"

"I…" he took a deep breath "I dream about my family,"

"You want to forget them?"

"Yeah," he sighed, hesitantly wrapping an arm around her, drawing her closer. "It works though, doesn't it?"

"It does." She sniffed "Hey, Jerome?"

"Yeah?"

"Diodide, it's your smell,"

"What?" he asked puzzled

"You always smelt of something, but I could never remember what. You smell of Diodide."

"Oh."

He didn't know how long they sat there, but it was long into the night, because when they came back, everyone else was in bed, asleep.

**Line Break**

Jerome licked his finger, then turned the page of the magazine. 'Pranking those Unprankable' was the title. He was just reading to point out the mistakes. He was a sort of an expert in that field, if he didn't say so himself.

He heard one knock. That was Mara, only Mara ever knocked just once.

"Come in," he called, sitting up. The door opened to reveal Mara, she came in, then closed the door behind her.

"Last night was-"

"A total mistake and we'll keep it just between us," he finished. He had expected as much. This was Mara, predictable. _Not on Prom night. _Okay fine, maybe she wasn't always predictable, but she had her moments.

"Yeah." She said, stunned he had guessed it "And, maybe you should stop taking it, Jerome," she said quietly. Jerome's eyes widened

"You realise you sound like such a hypocrite right now?"

"I know. Just hear me out. I'm trying to forget someone who's _dead_. You're trying to forget people, who still exist. I don't think forgetting them is the way to go," Jerome looked up at her for a moment, eyes examining her

"I-is this you being kind for absolutely nothing in return?" he asked, uncertain.

"Yes," Mara nodded, smiling

"You're the only person I know who does that,"

"No I'm not," Mara sighed "There's Fabian, and Alfie,"

"They do it too?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes,"

"Wow."

Mara let out a small laugh "Jerome,"

"Yeah?" he asked hopefully. And that's when it hit him. He wanted her to ask him out again. Because this time he would say yes. He was starting to like this short black haired wonder.

But she didn't.

"Could I have the mask back from the ball? It's Amber's really, I should return it," Jerome nodded, trying not to show the disappointment in his eyes, before turning to the wardrobe and pulling down a shoebox. He removed the lid and then unwrapped the mask from the protective layer of paper.

"Here," he smiled, giving it to her

"Um, did _you _put it in the shoe box, wrap it in paper and put it on the top of the wardrobe just to keep it safe?" Mara asked in shock, holding the smooth mask in her hand. Jerome rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly

"Yeah, yeah I guess I did."

"That, Jerome." She began, opening the door "Is true kindness," and before he could object, she slipped from the room, closing the door behind her.

Jerome watched her, she was…something else.

She lied, took drugs, and misled people. They were all faults she had. All flaws in her design, yet whenever he was with her, he found her…

He found her nothing but perfect.

Jerome dropped the shoe box, and it landed with a little thump on the wooden floor.

Just what was happening to him?

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Nice reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

"Jerome?" Nina asked as Jerome walked into the living room. Everyone look up. Fabian and Nina were on the sofa, talking, and Mara was in the arm chair in the corner, reading.

"What?" Jerome asked, carrying a cup of hot chocolate.

"Your hand!" Nina exclaimed "It's burnt!"

Jerome looked down, and seemed to remember "Oh yeah," he shrugged "Burnt in yesterday when I was making coffee. And again today," he walked past her towards Mara.

"Shouldn't you get it treated?" Fabian asked, baffled.

"I prefer to let my body fight its own battles. Can't go coddling it," and he plonked down opposite Mara, taking a long warm sip. Fabian and Nina went back to talking amongst themselves.

"Mara?" Jerome asked curiously. Mara looked up at him from over her massive book

"What?"

"Would you like a game of chess?" he eyed the chess board that was placed conveniently between them.

"Um…you play?" she asked, smiling. Jerome smiled too.

"Unbeatable."

"Yeah," Mara said, placing her book down "But when your opponent's Alfie…"

And the game started.

**Line Break**

It had been 7 hours. And they still weren't done. After the first four quick moves they had realised that this was serious. They spent each move, calculating, contemplating every where they could go, how it would affect them.

Their housemates had come and go, watching bits of it, but they were bored and had long gone.

"Are you two still playing? Off to bed now! Both of you!" Victor yelled

"But we're not done!" Jerome cried. Victor sighed, and whether it was because he had had a bad day, or because he didn't the will to fight with blonde, he sighed.

"Well make sure you go to bed right after you finish." And he left.

It was a weird feeling for Mara, knowing that everyone was in bed, while she was up late, with Jerome.

"How often do you… you know?" Jerome looked up at her after he moved his knight.

"Every three nights, or whenever it gets to hard," she whispered, not meeting his eyes. Jerome sighed

"Every two nights, sometimes every night," Mara looked at him "It's hard, isn't it?"

"We should be able to live without it, Jerome." She sighed. Jerome didn't say anything, just watched the chess board, carefully.

Mara didn't know what else to say, so she moved her piece randomly.

"You realise that I've won?"

"So?"

"You moved yourself into check," he looked up, into her eyes.

"So?"

"Well technically that's against the rules," he said quietly. Mara just stood, picking up her book and walking away in a huff, when she got to the door she turned back.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" he asked baffled.

"That you'd quit?"

Jerome blinked once, before turning so he could face her properly "I don't know what-"

"Oh don't give me that." Mara snapped, his eyes widened at her obvious anger. Never before had she been so openly angry, and at him. "I _know_ you have."

Jerome stood too no, angry "Oh, you _know? _And tell me, how does the great Mara, _know? _Are you physic now? Oh, I bet you are, I bow before you oh great one," he bowed in fake sincerity.

Mara glared at him "Those burns on your hands? You're never that clumsy, and clumsiness is a classic withdrawell symptom. You've quit. And you did it quickly, all in one go." Jerome watched her in utter shock, before coughing once.

"…Well….I…." Mara just shook her head at him, a look of disgust on her face.

**Line Break**

Jerome wasn't good at this. He didn't know how to apologize. He raised his hand to knock on her door, but just before he did, it opened.

Mara looked up at him in shock. Jerome's eyes looked her up and down. She was wearing a white dress with a lime green cardigan. She looked refreshing.

"Hey," he said, looking down at her. Mara looked down at the ground, and Jerome wanted to put his fingers under her chin and make her look him in eye. But he couldn't. "I came to say…sorry."

"You shouldn't be. You did nothing wrong."

Jerome frowned "But I didn't tell you,"

"And you didn't have to," Mara said smartly, looking up at him

"But-"

"No Jerome." She cut him off "You and I are nothing, you had no reason to tell me. We are nothing, we're not even friends, so I don't know why I made such a big deal about it," she shrugged, "I guess it was because we both took it, it's fine." She smiled, and Jerome's heart sank.

"Yeah," he ran a hand through his hair "I gue-"

"Sorry," Mara said, her phone bleeping. She slid it out of her pocket and read the text quickly, flipping it shut "Sorry Jerome, Joy needs me, I have to go, okay?" She didn't wait for an answer before walking past him.

And Jerome's blood boiled. How dare she call them nothing? I mean sure, they _were_ nothing, but…But what about their kiss? What about in the toilets? What about the crying? The chess game? The talks? The hugs? Was that all nothing to her? Apparently so.

And it made him so angry.

"Joy's just using you!" he called, and instantly regretted it. Mara turned slowly,

"What?" she asked in a low voice

"I've said if before and I'll say it again!" Jerome called down the hall "She's just using you because she knows you're free. She knows you have no plans, and she knows that even if you did have plans, they wouldn't be important ones and you'd instantly drop them for her!"

"I-"

"No, let's not interrupt Mara," Jerome sneered "I mean, who do you hang around with nowadays?"

"Be quiet, Jerome." She hissed

"Why?" Jerome laughed "Afraid someone might here the truth? Well I have news for you Mara! They truth hurts!"

Mara whispered something. Jerome cocked his head to the side. "What?" he called "Didn't here you Titch!"

Mara coughed, then looked up again, looking smaller than ever "I said ….." she trailed off again. Jerome kicked the wall frustrated, making her jump

"Come on! Speak up!"

Amber, Alfie, Patricia and Eddie gathered on the stairs, leaning over the barrister. Seeing a sneering Jerome and a close to tears Mara.

"Hey! What are you doing to her, Jerome?" Patricia called

"Leave Mara alone!" Amber cheered

"What's going on?" Eddie and Alfie asked in unison.

"Shut up!" Jerome roared, they all froze "Go on Mara!" he yelled, totally fuelled by anger now. He loved this girl now, he realised, and he was angry about it. Angry that he had fallen in love! How dare he? How dare he fall in love? No- No, how dare _she? _How dare that short black haired witch catch him? "TALK!"

Mara started sobbing openly now, unused to such yelling. "I don't want to-"

"I didn't ask what you wanted." Jerome hissed, venom lacing his words. "Say what you said."

The four of them watched from the steps, watching Mara.

"I said," she sniffed

"Louder!"

"I said!" she called loudly, still softly "I said, in the words of William Wordsworth, _'You think you know someone, until they let you in. And that's when you see, the true monster within._"

Jerome breathed in, staggering backwards a few steps, as if she had hit him. And he stared at her open mouthed.

"What?" Amber asked "It was just a quote."

"No it wasn't Amber," Eddie whispered, eye flitting between Jerome and Mara "It was a judgement."

Mara turned and walked away, and without a second thought Eddie ran after her. Jerome stared in shock, emotionlessly at the place she had been. Amber and Alfie went back upstairs. And Patricia watched him for a moment

"Slimeball?" she asked quietly, curiously. He looked up at her, then looked away

"Not today Trix," he sighed exhausted, waving her off and turning and walking back to his room "Just not today,"

But there was one upside, when Jerome got into his room, he didn't have any Diodide, he collapsed on his bed…

…Clean.

**Hey guys! So, summary: Jerome's realised he loves Mara, only he thinks it's a bad thing, Mara is trying to cut off all strings with Jerome. Patricia is only just realising the seriousness of the situation, and Eddie is eager to help…but why? What's his angle?**

**Review!**

**x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Thanks for the SUPER nice reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

"Mara!" Eddie called, running after her. Mara turned, looking at him, wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright? What happened in there?" he looked at her expectantly, but she didn't say anything. Eddie nodded, wrapping an arm around her, and they wandered into the woods aimlessly.

Soon they got to a small clearing, and they sat on a fallen tree "Mara?" he asked again "Are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

"The quote," she sniffed "I didn't mean it, I really didn't." she started shaking her head, crying again "I didn't."

"I know," he rubbed her back soothingly "I know you didn't." He knew Mara in the few short weeks he'd been here. And she was kind, a good hearted person. It was rare. "Hey, it's okay, he'll get over it,"

She looked up at him, watery brown eyes meeting his "I don't think he will, we opened up to each other, and I just threw it back into his face," she breathed deeply, the honey suckle scented woods calming her.

"…Mara, what do you like about, Jerome?"

She paused, looking at him in confusion "What?"

"What, you know, qualities do you like about him?"

"Well…he's strong willed, he can be charming, he's tall," they shared a small smile "He can be clever, and he can be funny, I guess."

"That's five things," Eddie stated softly "Now what do you not like about him?"

"He's rude, obnoxious, judges everything on looks, doesn't know the meaning of true kindness, has massive mood swings."

"That's five." Eddie smiled at her "Even."

"There's one more thing." Mara smiled, lopsided.

"What is it?" Eddie asked curiously

"Did you know, that he's the only person in the world, who calls me Jaffray?" she smiled. As if she was pleased with this.

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Good."

"So you like him then?"

"No." Mara shook her head "He's Jerome, I thought I fancied him, for about a day. But I was just looking for someone to fill the gap Mick had left, and Jerome made himself noticeable."

"So you don't like him?"

"I could never like someone like him, Eddie."

"Then he's unlucky," Eddie whispered, tilting her head up to meet his soft eyes "Mara…do you think me and Patricia are a mistake?"

Mara's eyes widened in shock "P-pardon?"

"I'm just not sure," he smiled at her shocked expression.

"Eddie?" Mara asked quietly "What are you doing? You're with Patricia,"

"It was you, wasn't it?" he said suddenly, gazing at her "The girl at the prom? The one in the pretty red dress, it was you?"

"How did you know that?"

"Because, you didn't look any different. At first I didn't recognise you, but when we got home, I realised. There's no difference between the Mara right here, in front of me now, and the Mara at the prom."

Mara blushed at the compliment, before her phone buzzed, she slid it out. "Joy," she whispered "I need to go,"

"Mara," Eddie stood too, hand out "W-would anyone else ever like me?"

"You're with Patricia," Mara soothed "And I know for a fact that you like her a heck of a lot more than you could ever like anyone else,"

"Y-you think?" Eddie asked, unsure "Because we're always fighting-"

"That's in her nature. But trust me, she fights more with you than anyone else,"

"Really?" Eddie asked happily, scratching his head "Well that's great!"

"Yeah," Mara laughed "You two are great together." Eddie looked at her, a little sadly

"I hope you find someone, like I've found Patricia," he said honestly. Mara's smile faltered.

"Me too, Eddie. Me too,"

**Line Break**

"I hate her," he chanted, throwing the tennis ball against the wall and then catching it as it bounced back "I hate her, I hate her, I hate her,"

"Do you really?" Patricia asked, sat on the end of Alfie's bed

"No," Jerome sighed, holding the tennis ball in his hands "I love her." He sighed, throwing it again "I love her, I love her, I love her,"

"Then why did you yell at her?"

"Listen Trix, if I knew that do you think I'd be sitting here with _you?" _

"Fair point." Patricia summed up "And when did you start loving her? Last time I checked, Jerome Clarke was incapable of love."

"Well then it's been ages since you've checked."

"So, Mara? You love Mara? Since when?"

"I don't know," he sighed "Maybe it was the first time we went to dinner together, maybe it was the time we played chess, maybe it was the prom, the kiss, the bathroom."

Patricia looked at him in shock "You kissed her? You went to dinner with her? And what the hell is the bathroom?"

Jerome blinked once "She didn't tell you?"

"No." Patricia shook her head "Who knew little Mara had such secrets?" she smiled to herself.

"Why wouldn't she tell you?"

"I dunno." Patricia shrugged "She stopped talking about you after you called her ugly."

"I really recked it, didn't I?"

"Yeah and the yelling wasn't the smartest idea,"

"What do I do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Jerome asked in shock

"Yeah, nothing. You don't really love her Jerome, come on, it's just a crush. You'll get over it," and with that she walked out.

"No." he said to the silence "You're wrong. It's more than that."

**Line Break**

"Mara?" he asked in a quiet voice. Mara looked up at him in shock. She was in the library, surrounded by books.

"Oh…hi," she whispered. Jerome pointed to the seat, and she nodded, he sat opposite her

"I'm sorry I yelled."

"I'm sorry about the quote, Jerome. I didn't mean it,"

"I know," he managed a bitter laugh "You were right though,"

"What are you doing here?" she smiled, trying to change the subject, she didn't want to have another argument.

"I want you to quit. I want to help you quit."

"Really?" she asked hopefully. She had removed her blazer, her shirt sleeves rolled up when she read. Jerome nodded "Just as friends?"

He looked down at the table, then into her eyes. No. He wanted to say. He wanted to have more with her. "Just as friends," he agreed.

"Thank you," Mara whispered, holding his hands over the table "This means a lot to me,"

"Anytime." Jerome whispered, his voice cracking slightly. The amount of love he felt for this girl hurt, it hurt so bad. Made his heart ache, his voice crack.

"How did you do it?"

"I confronted my fears," he began "I phoned my parents…"

**So, Summary: **Eddie has realised Patricia is great, and feels bad for Mara. Mara has convinced herself Jerome is not her type, and they'll be good friends. Jerome is convinced that Mara is 'the one' and is willing to do anything for her. Even agreeing to just stay friends. He's willing to help her give up the addiction, even though it the process, he'll probably fall even further for her.

PS I'm giving these summaries, because whenever I post a new chapter, you'll be able to come back and read the few short lines, and be able to pick up where we left off. I know how hard it can be to keep track of stories sometimes!

REVIEW!

x


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY!**

**ENJOY!**

"So I need to face my fears?" Mara asked, as they sat on grass, dressed in their uniforms, it was lunch time. Jerome had on his lighter grey cardigan, the dark one was in the wash, his hair was brushed off to the side.

Mara's hair was straight and silky, held neatly off her face, she wore her blazer proudly.

"Yeah," Jerome nodded, watching as she fashioned the sandwich neatly and took a small bite.

"How am I meant to face _him? _He's dead." Jerome flinched slightly at her choice of words, the pain that she tried to hide in her voice, was so obvious to him. They had gotten into the habit of calling Mick he, just he. Never anything else.

"And his grave is in England."

"I don't know…" Mara trailed off

"Maybe you could go somewhere he always spent his time,"

This time it was Mara's turn to flinch. Jerome watched her confused for a moment, before he realised his mistake. "No, Mara. Not like that, I mean I know he spent ti-"

"Don't." Mara snapped quickly, breathing deeply "I know, you didn't mean it. And you're right," she tried to shrug it off the best she could. But she knew, she knew deep down he was right. Mick did spend all his time at the track. Racing. And never with her. The few times they did go out, it was only because the track had been booked by someone else. In fact, it had been her that fateful night, she dragged him out of the house, claiming that they had to go and watch a film. Get out and do anything. But Mick had said no, only giving in because she brought up the day he forgot her birthday.

And that had killed him.

_So he forgot your birthday, and you killed him _Her mind rang. It was true, it was an impossibly harsh and cold statement, but it was true.

"Are you going to the track then?" Jerome asked, trying to bring her back to the current situation.

"No." Jerome arched an eye brow at her "We're going to the track."

**Line Break**

"What's going on in that mind of yours, Jaffrey?" Jerome asked softly.

It was late, it was about 11pm, and they should have been back hours ago. But Jerome had called Patricia and Alfie, to make excuses. They had been here for ages, and Jerome had followed Mara into the stands, where she had sat on the blue seats, and just sat.

The stars shone brightly on the dark blue, nearly black sky. And the only light was from the lamppost on the track, which had been abandoned about fifteen minutes ago, when the last athlete had left.

It was cold, but not cold enough to complain, and the wind blew their hair. Only Jerome minded that bit.

He had started watching her now, just examining her face.

Her exquisite jaw line, that contrasted beautifully with her dark hair. Her shining eyes, her rosy pink lips…just _her, _just _her. _

And when he had noticed the slight frown, he had to ask what she was thinking. Because even with all his experience of reading people, he couldn't figure her out.

Mara turned to him slightly, but her eyes weren't focused "Did you know, that men can read smaller print then women, but women can hear better than men."

"Right," Jerome answered, puzzled "I did not know that."

"I've known that, since I was eleven." Jerome watched her, waiting for more. Mara licked her lips, coughing slightly "I was in class, I sat next to David, we sat of equal distance to the window. And then one day, I heard a thud. I asked David if he'd heard it. But he said I was being silly, and that he'd heard nothing. But then I heard it again. I asked if I should put my hand up and see what it was, but David told me to be quiet. So at playtime, I went out onto the field, from where I'd heard the thudding, and-" A tear escaped Mara's eyes, and she didn't bother to wipe it away. "There were two dead birds on the ground, a crow had been pecking them. They were so beautiful," she started crying slightly harder.

Jerome watched with sad, curious eyes "That's not your fault, Mara. You didn't know,"

"If I had trusted my instincts, I could have saved them,"

"Why are you thinking about this _now?" _He asked.

"On that night, with Mick. I should have realised, I should have heard the car, I should have pushed him out of the way, called him back…I should have saved him Jerome."

Jerome took a deep breath, "You know, Mara, _death_," he put a certain emphasis on the word "Is a very dull and dreary affair, and my advice to you, is to having nothing to do with it, whatsoever."

Mara smiled wistfully "Somerset Waugham," she breathed "How do you know so many quotes?"

"Are you saying that someone like me, could never possibly be smart?" he teased, poking her side, Mara smiled.

"It's just weird, to think of you as anyone but a prankster,"

Jerome suddenly became solemn "I can be much more than a prankster." He whispered. They were now facing each other, waiting.

"Jero-"

"You like me, when I act smart, don't you?" he was grasping for strings now, anything to hold onto her, keep her attention on him. "Don't you?"

"I-"

"Did you know, if you stop getting thirsty, you need to drink more water. For when a human body is dehydrated, its thirst mechanism shuts off. And that chewing gum while peeling onions will keep you from crying. Your tongue is germ free only if it is pink. If it is white there is a thin film of bacteria on it. The Mercedes-Benz motto is 'Das Beste oder Nichts' meaning 'the best or nothing'. The Titanic was the first ship to use the SOS signal. Also the pupil of the eye expands as much as 45 percent when a person looks at something pleasing. The average person who stops smoking requires one hour less sleep a night. Laughing lowers levels of stress hormones and strengthens the immune system. Six-year-olds laugh an average of 300 times a day. Adults only laugh 15 to 100 times a day. The roar that we hear when we place a seashell next to our ear is not the ocean, but rather the so-"

Jerome didn't get to finish his fact, because his mouth was suddenly occupied doing something else. And because he was so shocked, it didn't exactly register to his brain. But when it did, it surged right through him.

Mara Jaffray, was kissing him. Kissing him!

And it was nothing like the other kiss. This one didn't have the anger burning hot and righteous in his chest, it was soft and sweet and warm and inviting and when she pulled away too look at him, he was left with a horrid sort of aching. There was a tightness, like steel bands wrapping tight around his ribs. And as he stared into her wide brown eyes, it suddenly hurt to breath. She was so perfect, her eyes, her hair her lips…

And all he wanted, all he would ever need, was more.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, pulling away, standing and walking away quickly.

And it hurt, like someone had pulled out his heart, and held it in front of his dead face, just to taunt him.

"Wait…" he whispered into the darkness, but she was gone. And he knew that.

And suddenly the fact that she had kissed him, the wonderful fact, was overshadowed. Because she had run away.

That night, Jerome got into bed, having taken seventeen Diodide pills.

And his last thought wasn't: _good bye dreams _or _please, just a sound sleep _this time, it was _I'll never make it_

**Hey, when I first started writing this chapter, I did not see that coming…**

**SUMMARY: So, Mara now has confused feelings on Jerome, Jerome is trying to help her get over Mick, only all he can think about is her. Jerome has taken an awful lot of Diodide tonight, and is overwhelmed with the thought that Mara will never truly like him back. She kissed him, and then left. And in his mind, that it reason enough….**

**REVIEW!**

**X **

""I look coolly in to the blue eyes of the person who is now my greatest opponent, the person who would keep me alive at his own expense. And I promise myself I will defeat his plan."

EYE I UHHA

.com/watch?v=5MFRZR_iGaQ&feature=related impossible shontelle


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Last chapter was a little depressing…that's all I have to say**

**ENJOY!**

"Knock knock!" Eddie called from outside the door, Jerome sighed, pulling the blankets over his head, snuggling further into the warmth of his bed.

"Go away!" he called back.

"Knock Knock!" Eddie called again. Jerome sighed.

"Americans," he muttered "Who's there?"

"Boo,"

"Seriously? They don't have any good jokes in America?"

"Come on Jerome! Don't be such a spoiled sport!"

Jerome rolled his eyes, even though he knew no one could see it, "Fine. Boo who?"

"Don't cry, there are plenty of other fish in the sea!" Eddie laughed, opening the door and stepping into the room. He frowned at the sight of Jerome buried under the layers of blanket. "Come on man, this? You didn't really love her,"

"I do." Was his muffled response.

"Come on," Eddie took another bite of his spaghetti sandwich and chewed thoughtfully "You could get any girl you wanted, why her?"

"She's funny, and smart, and cute, and hot, and she has shiny black hair, and she knows quotes, and she understands people, she can empathise, she can sympth-"

"Shut up!" Eddie called. Jerome sat up in the bed, covers revealing his worn out face and bed head hair. "There, don't you feel better?"

"I feel like I'm dying inside."

Eddie frowned again, stepping slightly closer, examining Jerome's face. "Hey man, y-you don't actually look that great. Are you ill?" Jerome didn't say anything, only held his head in his hands.

"I don't feel that good," he sighed.

"What do you want me to do?"

Jerome took a deep breath in "Call an ambulance,"

**Line Break**

Mara sat next to Jerome on the bed. She was the only person who had come with Trudy to the hospital. Eddie got queasy to easily and everyone else was out. The Doctors had said it was just food poisoning or something like that. But Mara knew, Mara knew he had overdosed, and she also knew that it was all her fault.

So she sat by his bed in the cushy chair, while he slept, connected to wires.

When she heard him stir, she stood quickly, and held his hands by his side

"Hey," Jerome mumbled sleepily, confused

"You can't move your hands," she whispered to him "They're connected to wires,"

He blinked tiredly, eyes focusing to the bright lights. "Mara?" he managed "What are you doing here?"

"The Doctors think it's food poisoning." She looked right into his eyes "Just because I do something wrong Jerome, it doesn't mean you need to take so many,"

Jerome frowned, then looked down at his hands, and he took a deep breath "Did you know that your eyes aren't brown, they're hazel with these little gold flecks,"

"Jerome," Mara said sadly, looking down at him "Please don't,"

"Don't what?" he asked. And whether it was because he was on so many medicines, he started to cry. Soft tears fell from his eyes.

"Jerome," Mara whispered "Don't cry,"

"I am not."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" Jerome called quickly, forcing the tears to stop. "I…I…I think I love you, Mara."

"I don't know what you want me to say," she tucked a black lock behind her ear

"You know exactly what I want you to say,"

"But I can't say it, Jerome. Because I don't. I'm sorry, I don't." she couldn't meet his eyes.

"Why?" he managed "Why?"

"Jer-"

"The least you could do is tell me."

"The truth is Jerome. I don't know why," she shrugged, "Maybe it's because of your mood swings, you scare me sometimes, maybe it's your lack of feelings,"

"I can feel, Mara. And I felt everything you just said."

"You didn't even believe in true kindness,"

"I do now, isn't that all that matters?"

Mara turned and walked away.

**Line Break**

_TWO WEEKS LATER_

Everything had gone back to the way it was. Jerome had just pulled a major prank on Patricia and Eddie, he'd embarrassed them in front of the whole school, and Eddie couldn't let it go.

They were all sat around the table, when Eddie stood.

"I have a announcement to make." He smiled, everyone watched him, Eddie's eyes met Jerome, and Jerome had a bad feeling. Eddie pulled out a small piece of paper from his pocket, began. "Mara's Poem." He began.

Everyone shared a confused look. But before Eddie could read anymore, Jerome snatched it out of his hand "Hey! That's not yours!"

"Jerome? You wrote a poem for Mara?" Nina asked incredulously. Fabian, Alfie, Patricia, Eddie, Joy and Amber all laughed loudly.

Alfie snatched it out of his hand "I stare into her brown eyes… oh my gosh Jerome you sound so…"

Everyone burst out laughing again. Jerome's cheeks burned, and they continued reading snippets, commenting, laughing. And every time tried to grab it back, they passed it on.

"GIVE IT BACK!" he screamed, face red, eyes brimming. Everyone stopped and watched him.

"Jerome?" Joy asked in a small voice.

"I HATE YOU!" he screamed, tears obvious in his voice "I HATE YOU ALL! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" and he sounded like a little kid. Everyone watched him, suddenly feeling awful.

"Here," Amber held it out for him, but he just glared at her, and stormed out. It was silent, until Mara's chair scraped. She stood, and looked at everyone.

"Normally," she said quietly, but she could be heard in the silent room "I would try to comfort you guys, and tell you it wasn't your fault. But right now, you're all bullies. It's disgusting. Nina? Where did your sense of fairness just go?" Nina hung her head in shame "Fabian? I thought you were kind, not someone who laughed in someone else's face,"

"Sorry," Fabian looked down.

"Patricia, I get that he embarrassed you. But you just proved that you are no better than him. You're worse. Joy, who are you to judge? We all know you've been going through a rough patch of your own. Amber? I just didn't know you had it in you, to be so cruel and heartless. Alfie? I thought you were his best friend."

"I am," Alfie said quietly

"Well if I had a best friend like you…" Mara shook her head "No wonder Jerome's always angry. And Eddie."

Eddie looked at her, eyes sad, he looked so guilty. Mara was softer with him, her words not so much authoritive, but ashamed. And it made everyone feel worse.

"I thought we talked Eddie," she whispered, maintaining eye contact "I thought you understood. You said you understood. I know he hurt you, but what you did…I didn't even know you could. I thought you wanted me to have what you have. So surely you should want everyone to have what you have. Including Jerome. And I know I'll forgive all of you. Fabian, Nina, Patricia, Joy, Amber, Alfie…I don't think I can forgive you Eddie. Because you just went against everything you believe in."

It was the most Mara had ever said to them. She then went over to Amber, took the poem out of her hand, and walked out. Just before the was out of ear shot, Alfie shouted

"We're sorry Mara!"

"You shouldn't be saying that to me." Mara said back. And she held the poem, tight in her hand.

**So Summary: Jerome still likes Mara, the poem kinda proves that, he's upset that everyone embarrassed him. Mara stood up for him, and is only just realising how much she cares for him. The rest of the house are learning more about Mara. And Eddie's gonna have to make it up to the both of them…how?**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

Mara had her glasses on. Something she hadn't done for a while. She preferred not having them, but right now she was studying, and as stereotypical as it was, she wanted to wear them.

She sat on her bed, the room was empty, and she wrote in her neat hand writing, the extra assignment she had asked to do.

When the door opened. She jumped in surprised, and almost screamed, but it was Jerome.

"Jerome," she breathed, placing a hand over her chest "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Jerome was wearing a black shirt, opened at the collar revealing his long neck. It made his skin looked paler, and his eyes glitter. He looked evil, mysterious and drop dead gorgeous at the same time.

He stepped inside and closed the door.

"Jerome?" Mara asked again "Ever heard of knocking?" He met her eyes, and almost smiled. Almost

"You're wearing glasses," he said quietly, watching her. Mara placed the lid on the pen

"Yeah," she said "Everything okay?"

"You haven't worn glasses since the prom." He seemed to wince when he said the word prom, but maintained eye contact.

"I know,"

"Looks good," he pressed his lips together thoughtfully. Then his eyes trailed down her body, and he did smile. A small smile, but a smile.

"What?" Mara asked self consciously

"Pink pyjamas," he smiled. Mara looked down, and grinned herself

"Yeah, they were a gift,"

"Uh huh," he nodded "Cute."

"Jerome," she sighed "Was there something you came in here for?"

"Everyone keeps apologising to me. And I don't believe they're doing because they feel bad. I think they do actually feel guilty, but they've been smothering me." Mara didn't say anything, kind eyes watching "I want to say thank you. For making them feel guilty."

"I didn't mean to make them feel guilty, Jerome," Mara smiled gently "I only wanted them to realise what they did was wrong."

"And you made them realise," he said wistfully, Mara smiled.

"Anything else, Jerome? I need to finish this report,"

"Oh, do you?" Jerome asked, eye brows raised "Isn't that extra credit?"

"Yes,"

"Thought so," he seemed glad that he'd gotten it right. "And there is one more thing I need,"

"What?"

"Amber tells me that you…took the poem."

"Oh yeah," Mara became serious again, and couldn't meet his eyes

"D-do you…still have it?" Mara nodded, getting off the bed and opening her jewellery box and unlocking the little shelf on the bottom with a small key that hung around her neck. Jerome watched curiously, as she pulled out the poem. "You locked it away?" he asked, perplexed.

"I didn't want them to find it again. Never know," she shrugged and handed it to him. "I haven't read it by the way. I didn't know if you wanted me to or…"

Jerome held the crumpled piece of paper in his hands "I could…read it to you, if you like?"

"Jerome," Mara sighed "I thought we agreed to just be friends?"

"_You_ agreed." Jerome corrected "But, this is just a poem, no harm, no foul."

Mara thought about it for a moment, but relented "Okay," she bit her lips gently "Go on," Jerome smiled gratefully, then opened up and the paper, and began.

"I stare into her eyes,  
her beautiful eyes that rival the skies.  
When you're away from me  
I long for you...  
in my thoughts,  
in the centre of my soul.  
I yearn to see  
the affection in your eyes...  
brown depths of love for me.  
I crave the safe warmth  
of your arms around me...  
My cave of comfort, ease and peace.  
My body aches with hunger for you...  
the exquisite torture  
of delayed ecstasy,  
coming soon, coming soon.  
I long for you, I yearn for you,  
I ache for you...  
Please, bring all that I crave  
in your incomparable self.  
I was alone until I met you,  
And I am alone now  
Because I still sit and long for you  
My worlds turned upside down,"

Mara watched him, speechless. "That was…beautiful, Jerome. Truly beautiful,"

He gave her a small smile, folding it and sliding it into his pocket "You really liked it?" he asked hopefully, slight fringe just in his eyes.

"I loved it, how long did it take you to write that?"

"I just had to think of you…and it came," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck "Mara? Will you…go out with me, sometime? Maybe?"

It broke Mara's heart, to see him opening up to her, but this was one act of kindness, just one… "I need to think about it, Jerome, okay? I just need some time to think,"

"I get that," Jerome nodded "Not a definite no, so that's an improvement," they both laughed slightly. Mara settled back onto the bed, picking up her pen. Jerome moved over to the door, opening it. Before he looked back "Hey Mara?" he asked.

Mara looked up, surprised he was still there "Yes?"

"Keep it." He took the poem out, and walked over to her bedside, and placing it on the table "Think of me,"

"J-Jerome? Are you sure? It's so beautiful, you should be showing people,"

"Think about what you said, Jaffray," he reminded. She laughed "See?"

"I see," she nodded. Jerome smiled, then eyed the jewellery box

"Why is the last draw locked?"

"Just things I'd like to keep safe," Jerome slid his finger across the lid

"Like what?" he asked curiously

"Li-"

"Hey, what's going on?" Joy cried, walking through the open door. They both jumped.

"Jerome was…returning my notes," Mara lied weekly. Joy nodded

"Okay, sorry again Jerome." She smiled at him. Jerome sighed

"Don't have to keep apologising," he reminded, looming over her.

"Right, sorry," Joy slapped her forehead, smiling, before walking into the bathroom. Jerome and Mara watched each other for a moment

"Good night, Mara." He said softly. Mara nodded

"Sleep well, Jerome."

"It's a good thing you wear cute pyjamas," he whispered standing in the door way "Never know who you'll meet in your dreams," and then he was gone.

Mara smiled at the spot he had been.

She went to sleep clean that night. But it didn't do any good. She had dreams, but they weren't of Mick, they were of her saying yes to Jerome. And when she awoke, she couldn't help but wonder.

Had it been a mistake?

**So Summary: Everyone feels guilty about the whole poem thing. They'll get over it soon. Jerome's open and happy with the fact he loves Mara and is not giving up. Mara is starting to have doubts…maybe Jerome could make her happy…**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Love your reviews! **

**Enjoy!**

"Can anyone tell me, how we discovered the evolution of the atmosphere?" Mrs Vilen asked the class. And obviously, only one person had their hand up. "Anyone besides Mara?" she asked.

A few people in class sniggered. Mara rolled her eyes, but kept her hand firmly up in the air. She wasn't wearing glasses, and her near flawless face was framed by her silky black hair.

"Okay then, Mara?"

"We can learn a lot about the past of the atmosphere by Antarctic ice cores. Each year a layer of ice forms and bubbles of air get trapped inside it, then it's buried by the next layer. So the deeper the ice, the colder the air, and if you examine the bubbles in different layers, you can see how the air has changed. The me-"

"Okay Mara! Don't give the whole lesson away!" the teacher beamed. Mara smiled shyly, eyes drifting down to her neat book.

When the blonde girl next to her tapped her shoulder, Mara frowned, "A note," she said as if it were obvious, holding the paper in her hand. Mara looked at the teacher, to see if she could see, but her back was turned "Just take it," sighed the girl, placing the paper on her table. Mara looked at the paper, was the meant to read it now? Or after class?

She slid the paper of the table, keeping her eyes on the teacher the whole time, before opening it under the table, then reading it.

_Meet me in the chess rooms after class_

Mara looked around, but everyone seemed to be doing their own thing.

**Line Break**

Mara walked along the green carpeted corridor, until she came to the chess room, she held onto her bag tightly, opening the door. And she burst out laughing at what she saw.

"Oh my gosh!" she laughed, leaning back against the now closed door, hands covering her mouth as she laughed even harder.

Jerome stood in the centre of the lonely room. His hair was gelled back, creating a backward quiff. He was wearing thick black rimmed square glasses, and a green and yellow sweater vest over a white shirt tucked into black trousers.

"Sorry Jerome!" she cried, still laughing. Jerome stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I thought you liked smart guys," he offered weekly, wincing at her laughs.

"Jerome!" she exclaimed "I do! But this…" she gestured to his clothes, and couldn't contain her laughter "What have you done to your hair?"

"I thought you liked smart guys." He said again.

"Oh Jerome," she sighed, laughter dying out "Come on," he just shook his head at her.

"2nd time's the charm," he whispered, not knocked down easily, as he opened the chess room window and hopped out.

"What are you doing?" Mara hissed, going over to the window

"Pass my bag," he whispered. If anyone saw him sneaking out of a class room window…he didn't see himself explaining that one. Mara looked around and picked up his bag from under the table

"Why couldn't you leave through the door like a sane person?" she hissed, passing his bag through the window

"What? And risk someone seeing me like this?" they both smiled at the thought "Help me close the window,"

They both struggled, tiptoeing to grab onto the black rimmed smooth edge, and tugging down

"Did you…did you do that for me?"

"Yeah," he whispered, straining his arms "Push on 3?"

Mara watched him for a moment, looking into his eyes that were focused on the task. She couldn't describe the feeling that rushed through her.

"Mara?" he asked, meeting her eyes. He arched an eye brow at her "On three?"

"On three," she coughed, clearing her throat "One, two,"

And they heaved the window down.

They stood on either side of the closed window for a moment, and Mara couldn't help but think. He did truly love her, didn't he? He loved her. There he was, dressed like a nerd, outside in the cold. And she looked at him, through the window.

The window with smudged glass which slightly messed up his appearance, because even in those clothes, he still had his piercing blue eyes, still had his thin blonde hair. And Mara could stare as hard as she wanted, she could try to pick flaws with him all day long, but it wouldn't change the fact that…she found him perfect.

Even when he made endless mistakes and bad choices, he was perfect. His whole essence, to Mara, she knew he would never be anything less.

And if she'd walked through that chess room door with a different expression on her face, she knew there was no way he'd be leaping out a window away from her.

"You okay?" Jerome mouthed. Mara nodded, stepping back. Jerome watched her curiously for a moment, before smiling and disappearing.

**Line Break**

Mara was sat in chemistry when she got the next note, it was from Fabian, who looked very uncomfortable passing it on her

"For you?" he offered weekly. Mara smiled at him, taking it, and opening it under the desk.

_Meet me behind the bike shed_

And Mara had to smile at how stereotypical it sounded. It made her sound…cool. Yeah, she was Mara Jaffray, and she was going to meet Jerome Clarke behind the bike shed.

She sighed to herself, copying down the formulae on the board.

"Hurry up, Eddie," Patricia stomped her foot at the end of class. There were only three people left in the class, Mara, who had volunteered to clean the board for the teacher. Eddie who was going through his bag, and Patricia who was waiting for him

"I can't find my book," he mumbled.

"Since when do you read?" Patricia asked, leaning against the wall.

"Shut up, yacker,"

"Eddie?" Mara called from across the room, he turned to her

"Right, sorry. I mean _be quiet _yacker," he corrected. Patricia rolled her eyes

Mara grinned "Thank you, but I meant, Eddie I think I've found your book,"

"Oh." Eddie stood and walked over to her, she handed him the book. And he grinned "Can we not tell people about this?" he whispered to her. Mara smiled,

"Of course,"

"Hurry up!" Patricia whined, Eddie took the book and hiding the cover, stuffed it into his back. "What book was it anyway?" she asked. Eddie wrapped and arm around her, heading for the door

"Um…Batman," he lied.

Mara picked her own bag up, laughing. The book had been _Pride and Prejudice. _

**Line Break**

Mara opened the back door, it was lunch and everyone was either out front or inside.

She walked down the side of the brick wall, tucking some dark hair behind her ear, before she froze.

There, leaning against the wall with one flat foot, in all his glory, was Jerome.

He had his hair slicked back, but this time he looked…hot. He wore black sunglasses, a black leather jacket, and a long white shirt that contrasted well with his dark blue tight jeans. He wore flat white hightops.

When he saw her, he removed the sunglasses.

"Wow." Was all Mara could manage.

"Ah," he smiled, kicking off from the wall "Mara likes a bad boy."

"I…never said that," she shook her head, eyes never leaving his body.

"Didn't have to." Jerome said smugly.

"W-what are you trying to do Jerome?" she asked, tearing her eyes away from his body to look into his blue shimmering orbs.

"I love you." He said sincerely.

"I like you." She said, even though her heart wanted her to say something else. "I'm sorry Jerome, but you can change how you look a million times, but deep down you'll be the same person,"

"And you don't like me as a person?"

"Jerome-"

"Not the poem? Or the way I helped you quit Diodide? Or the way I say sorry? Or my brain? Or my persistence? I don't know what else to do, Mara! Give me something!"

"I…"

"Right." Jerome sighed. Lifting his hands in surrender "Just know, that I'll get over you, Mara. And by the time you realise what a mistake you've made, it'll be too late." he looked right into her eyes "By that time, there will be no poems, no more apologies, no more help. No more, whatever this is," he motioned between the two of them. And it finally dawned on Mara, he was right.

"So you're saying, if I don't go out with you, we can't be friends?"

"I-"

Jerome's phone rang. He picked it out of his pocket, and seemed to glare at it for a moment, before sighing and answering.

"What?"

Mara watched him for a moment, before running back inside.

**So Summary: Jerome has given Mara the choice, be with him, or have nothing with him at all. Eddie's been reading Pride and Prejudice, it would be a shame if someone found out…**

**I know I've kept JARA apart for a while, but all's well that ends well!**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

"Please man, I am begging you," Jerome whispered to Alfie. Alfie was sat on his bed, texting Amber.

"No, come on, it's your turn,"

"How can you even resist this deal? You do the dishes today, and I'll do it for three weeks straight," Alfie thought about it for a moment. But shook his head "ARG!" Jerome started pacing in frustration.

He was wearing a blue shirt, sleeves rolled up, and a loose black skinny tie. He was wearing the tie, because he was tired of dressing up for Mara as something else. He was Jerome. He was his own person! But he still didn't have the courage to wash dishes with her.

"Why don't you do it?" Alfie asked.

"I just can't," he ran a hand through his hair "Please,"

"I'm sorry man," Alfie stood, placing a hand on his shoulder "Face your fears," and Jerome had to wonder, how did Alfie know this? And then it dawned on him, he was boyfriend to the gossip queen.

"Fine," Jerome relented, heading out of the room.

He stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, scanning. It was empty, apart from Mara, everyone else was who knows where. He tried not to keep track of the scooby gang as much anymore, it did nothing but worsen his stress intake.

He felt a little bad, that Mara had started on all the dishes herself. They had had a big dinner, it would take a while. She had her hair in its usual style, no glasses, yellow gloves, elbow deep in bubbles. And he couldn't help but crack a small smile.

He walked in, and coughed to get himself noticed.

Mara looked up at him, and did something he did not see coming, she smiled. "Hey," she grinned "Will you do drying?"

Jerome blinked once, before nodding, and obeying her gentle orders. He took his place beside her, picking up the drying cloth and drying the blue plate she handed him, placing it in the cupboard.

"So," she began, not ready to give into the silence "Why were you late?

"Personal Reasons." He lied, he wasn't in the mood to talk. He wanted to stop loving Mara, he wanted to have nothing to do with her. He had to get detached.

"Sorry I asked," Mara amended, handing him a glass "Be careful," she warned "That one has a chip," Jerome looked down

"Yeah, that was Alfie,"

"I thought as much," she laughed, rosy pink lips spreading to reveal white pearl-like teeth. Jerome forced himself to look away. It was silent for a moment, before Mara spoke up _again. _"I have never written a post-card, before." She stated, more to herself that him. She knew he wasn't going to talk. He didn't say anything, just listening, drying the glass thoughtfully, awkwardly, but he listened. "I don't like flowers, because they remind me of funerals,"

Jerome nodded, thinking hard.

"I like kittens, but not cats. I always wanted to become a journalist, but my parents don't believe it's a real job, so I'm probably going to be a doctor. Which I don't mind. If I ever had children, I would either have one girl, or two boys and two girls."

"Right." Jerome said quietly

"I've always thought about getting a tattoo, just a small one, something like a butterfly, on my back. Just to do something daring."

"Mara-"

"It was my idea, that night, to drag Mick out to see a movie. He was happy at home. But I begged him, I threatened him with the day he forgot my birthday, and he finally relented. I was glad," her shoulders sagged "I was glad he said yes, and I was glad that we would be going out. He recommended the later movie, but I said no, because I really wanted to see this comedy. I was being greedy."

"Jafr-"

"When his mother asked me the last thing he said, I lied." Tears were threatening to fall. She blinked them away, clearing her throat "I lied right to her face, I lied to a mother, about her dead son. Because I couldn't. I just couldn't tell her that," Mara took a deep breath, releasing it and handing the bowl to Jerome.

Jerome didn't know what to say, drying the bowl slowly.

There was a long moment of silence, only the sound of sloshing water and the clanking of metal.

"Me and my sister, whenever we played snakes and ladders," Jerome began, staring at the object in his hands. Mara froze at the sound of his voice, but didn't turn around, continuing to wash "She always won, and I never understood why. I asked her about it, and she had this massive go at me, saying I should trust her more. I apologised immediately. But I couldn't help myself, I took the dice away, to an expert, and they were loaded. She'd been playing me the whole time," there was a hint of fondness in his voice. "A true Clarke."

"Jerome?" Mara asked hesitantly, turning to give him the dish, gasping when she came face to face with his chest. She looked up, he was so close. He didn't smell of Diodide, but of a certain cologne. And it suited him perfectly.

"Yes?" he whispered, breath fanning down onto her

"Did you…did you mean what you said about…you getting over me?"

"Mara, I-" Jerome was cut off, Mara had gone onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips softly to his. He responded back eagerly, pushing her back into the little island in the centre of the kitchen. She placed a wet glove covered hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer, Jerome shivered as the cold water droplets slid down his back, but he placed his hands onto her waist and hoisted her up onto the counter, so he could get closer.

It was like an electric current running through them, hungry and needy. Their hearts beating in overdrive, faces flushing red. They pulled away panting.

And they smiled at each other.

"I got water on you," Mara whispered apologetically, smiling. Jerome laughed loudly

"And I got water on you, Jaffray," Mara frowned

"No you didn't."

"Oh, sorry. My bad." Jerome chuckled, getting a bowl and dunking it into the sink, tipping it over Mara's head.

Mara opened her mouth in shock, then immediately closed it, the taste of soap still strong.  
"Jerome!" she cried, hopping of the counter and flicking the water up him. Jerome lifted his arms for shelter, laughing loudly.

The rest of the house ran in, and seeing the prankster and the most sensible person in the house immersed in a water fight, everyone joined in. Even Nina and Fabian.

**Line Break**

_ONE HOUR LATER_

"What is the meaning of this?" Victor roared. They were all standing in a line, completely soaked with water and covered in bubbles, it had been Eddies idea to the get fire extinguisher out. Apparently, that was how they 'partied' in America.

"Don't yell at them Victor," Trudy scowled, "They'll clean up, won't you?" They all nodded. Victory growled, before stalking out. Trudy smiled at them. "Spit spot," she smiled.

They were all on their hands and knees, drying the floor, and while everyone was complaining and grumbling and muttering to themselves. Jerome and Mara kept shooting smiles.

**So Summary: Jara have learnt some facts about each other, they've kissed. But what does this make them? Everything seems happy now, let's hope it lasts!**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! WOW REVIEWS! LOVE YOU!**

**Enjoy!**

Mara hummed to herself as she brushed her teeth, looking into the mirror at her reflection. She seemed happy, which was strange, she looked peaceful, which was stranger. Because she was having an inner turmoil. What did this make her and Jerome now? They had kissed yesterday, and due to their schedules, had not seen each other today. And she was partly glad. What would she say to him? How would she act?

She rinsed and dried her mouth with a towel, opening the bathroom door, only to see Jerome leaning against the door frame, looking down at her. Mara jumped slightly, but regained her composure.

"Not avoiding me are you, Jaffray?" he asked in mock hurt, placing a hand over his heart. Mara rolled her eyes

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked. Jerome looked at her easily, flashing her secretly favourite smile.

"Someone seems feisty," he noted, grinning. Mara sighed, he couldn't act like an adult for one minute could he?

"Jerome, come on! How long have you been standing?"

"Well…" Jerome began "When we're younger, our parents tend to teach us how to crawl, and then stand. It's really quite remarkable." He joked, smiling. His eyes dancing with amusement.

"Jerome!"

"Calm down, Jaffrey," he grinned "Just got here, actually. I think I forgot my tooth brush." Mara stared at him for a moment.

"Jerome, do you think I'm stupid?"

Jerome blinked once "What? No."

"Then tell me this, why would your tooth brush be in the girls bathroom?" Jerome nodded slightly

"Good point," he joked. Mara sighed

"Come on Jerome, we need to talk about this,"

"Okay," Jerome agreed "Talk." Mara looked up at him, he seemed so…cocky. It infuriated her. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down harshly to her. Jerome's eyes widened in surprise, as she pulled him into the bathroom, then closing the door and pushing him against it.

Jerome's mind was reeling, would it feel this amazing to kiss her every time? And then his mind was cursing him _What did you do to make her kiss you? What was it? _Jerome thought back on his actions, but couldn't see it, NO! How would he make her do it again?

As he ran his tongue over her minty lips he wondered, would he be able to do this forever? And then a small moan escaped the back of her throat, and Jerome's heart soared. It sent a new sort of passion burning through his core, and he grabbed the back of her legs and hoisted her up.

Mara's eyes flew open in surprise, and she found Jerome staring at her intently. She hooked her legs around his waist in a frenzy, as he spun them round pressing her back into the door. Mara ran her hands through his smooth blonde hair, and her eyes fell shut again.

They pulled away, staying in the same position, foreheads resting against each others, panting.

"Jerome," she whispered. And she whispered his name in such a way that he rolled his hips forward into her core and she tilted her head back in pleasure "Jerome…"

"Mara! Come on! You're not the only person who lives here you know!" Patricia pounded against the door. And in a flash, Mara was standing on the ground, straightening her hair and Jerome was tracing his lips, the tingling feeling of her still lingering.

"I'm gonna leave through the window," she whispered

"What?" Jerome whispered yelled back. "Why can't I? I'll look stupid coming out of the girls' bathroom!"

"Yeah well I'm small enough to fit through, you aren't." Jerome looked at the window, and had to admit it was true.

"Arh…fine. Go," He watched Mara opened the window as wide as it would go, and slide through it "How are you gonna get back in?"

"Back door."

"I can't believe you're making me do this," he whined. Mara grinned

"You shouldn't have come into the girls bathroom," she shrugged. Jerome glared at her, but she just smiled and skipped away.

He took a deep breath and opened the door

"What are you doing in there, slime ball?" Patricia asked.

"In where?"

"The girls bathroom, duh!"

Jerome looked behind him as if he didn't realise "Oh, was I? Well, you know me," he shrugged "Always up to no good,"

Patricia eyed him suspiciously "Fine,"

**Line Break**

Mara's flushed body welcomed the cool evening air. And she felt exhilarated. This was great! Life was great! She suddenly felt as though she could do anything. She skipped, hair flouncing behind her, bare feet cold along the smooth hard ground.

Wow! Was this the feeling? Did it always feel so good?

She was skipping around the back of the house, in the evening, in her pyjamas.

"Mara?" Came a voice. Mara spun sharply, embarrassment already flooding through her. She saw Eddie, lying flat on his stomach, dressed in a large woolly coat.

"Eddie?" She asked, baffled. He smiled, and then looked her up and down.

"What are you doing?" they asked at the same time.

"Sorry," Mara smiled at him "You first,"

"Well I'm…I'm badger watching."

"You're what?"

"I'm…look, just come here."

"But my pyjamas…" she whined. Eddie rolled his eyes at her

"I thought you were Mara, not Amber." Mara sighed, going over to him. Eddie smiled triumphantly. She lay on her stomach beside him, squinting in the fast fading light.

"Where are they?" she whispered.

"Wait. They're coming." And they lay there for a few moments, resting their heads in their arms.

"How much longer? I'm cold," Mara whispered sleepily.

"It'll be worth it," Eddie whispered. He undid his coat, and then lifted one arm "If you're really cold, we could share my coat?" he offered kindly. Mara watched him carefully. Since when was he so kind?

"If you're sure Patricia won't kill you," she teased, sliding closer, so the entire right hand side of her body was tucked cosily next to his. "Better," she whispered. Eddie laughed.

And then ten minutes later, the badgers came. "Aren't they amazing?" Eddie asked, almost proudly.

"Amazing," Mara breathed, watching them with curious eyes "Wow…"

"Yeah…" they watched them for a few moments, and everything was peaceful.

**Line Break**

Mara blinked sleepily, and the first thing she realised, was that she was outside. She was on her back, staring up at the light purple sky with streaks of red. It was dawn. It was the first time Mara had been up at dawn in a long time.

She was then aware that there was something on her. She looked down, trying not to move, to realise it was an arm, draped over her stomach, she followed the arm to find Eddie. Lying on his side, facing her.

That's when everything came back, and it brought a smile to her face.

"Eddie?" Mara whispered, nudging him slightly. Eddie yawned, not opening his eyes, but flexing and wrapping both arms around her, pulling her on her side and towards him. Mara resisted the urge to shriek. His face was mere centimetres from hers. She tried not to breath "Eddie?" she tried again "Eddie, let go." She struggled against him, but his vice like grip, and the fact she had no strength did not bide well for her.

"Red," he whispered, hand trailing unconsciously up and down her back. Mara tried not to laugh out loud. 'Red' was the nickname he gave to Patricia sometimes, just because he knew she hated the colour. She was happy he was dreaming of Patricia, but seriously? She smiled.

"Eddie, Eddie wake up,"

"You smell nice," he whispered

"Thank you," Mara's tinkling laughter, awoke him properly. He sat up, bewildered, and then looking around, and down at Mara, cracked a smile. Running his hand through his slightly damp hair.

"Well," he said, stretching "You're the first woman I've ever spent the night with," he winked and they both laughed. Mara sat up to, the sweet smell of honeysuckle filled the air. Just like the early morning bird songs.

"Come on, we need to get in before anyone realises we're gone."

"Yeah," Eddie yawned. Mara brushed down her pyjamas as best she could then walked off the damp grass onto the smooth path. "Hey Mara?" Eddie asked, picking up his coat, and brushing down his pyjamas "You were in a good mood last night, something go down with Jerome?"

Mara didn't respond, but by the burn on her cheeks, Eddie knew. He laughed "Knew it," he chimed

"Well if you tell anyone, I'll tell everyone you were dreaming of Patricia."

Eddie went cold "Was not."

"Your word against mine," she teased. Eddie sighed

"You win, that brain of yours really pays off sometimes, doesn't it?" He walked onto the path and poked her forehead. Mara smiled

"Why yes sir, it does."

**So Summary: Jerome and Mara are definitely something. Something big, something that makes Mara happy. But What? Eddie and Mara have found a new way to unwind and bond. Eddie's falling further for Patricia, but who wouldn't? She is very charming…**

**REVIEW!**

**X**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! LOVE THE REVIEWS!**

**ENJOY!**

"Hey," Jerome said, popping another sweet in his mouth as he walked into the drama room. Anubis house were all seated in different places, chatting.

Mara looked up from her badger conversation with Eddie. "Hi," she smiled at him. Jerome sat opposite the two of them.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Eddie and Mara shared a look.

"Hedgehogs." Mara said, just as Eddie said

"Astronomy."

Jerome watched them both, raising an eye brow. "So," he chewed thoughtfully "You were talking about Hedgehogs and Astronomy?"

"Yeah…" Eddie trailed off "Well…"

Mara picked up for him, she may have been a bad liar, but Eddie was worse. "NASA are thinking of sending up Hedgehogs into space, because they may have a protective layer around them that works as their own space suits." She watched him hopefully.

"Okay," Jerome said slowly, still frowning slightly "Is there a name to this project?"

"We don't know." Eddie breathed in "All new, hi-tech stuff. But that's Journalism for you."

"Jerome!" Alfie called from the stage "Come help me turn this box over!"

The three of them watched Alfie, before Jerome sighed and stood. "Well that's my queue,"

"Have fun." Eddie replied doubtfully.

"I will, just like you two had last night," and with that he walked off.

Eddie and Mara turned to each other wide eyed. "You don't think…" Mara trailed off. Eddie didn't say anything. "I mean, surely he would be more angry, surely he would have done something," she said, trying to convince herself. She tucked some black hair behind her ear, Eddie's eyes followed the movement. "Eddie?"

"What was last night?" he asked curiously.

"Badger watching."

"And surely Jerome would know that. If he knew you and I were missing. Surely he knew where we were. He wouldn't just sit there."

"What if Patricia finds out?"

"She isn't everything, you know Mara? Not everything we do has to have an effect on her. Just breathe." He smiled at her, a true smile. Mara smiled back, almost shyly. And it occurred to her, she was coming pretty close to Eddie. She knew about his badger watching, he had trusted her with it. She was touched. She scanned his face for any sign of regret, but saw none. Her eyes trailed up to his hair, and she smiled wider when she noticed the piece of grass in his hair. Almost unnoticeable, unless you were looking.

"Um…Eddie," she laughed "You have…" she motioned to his hair.

He laughed "Oh, sorry," he reached up and brushed through his hair "Did I..." he brushed around some more "Get it?"

"No," Mara laughed "I'll get it,"

She reached forward, and with her small nimble fingers, picked the blade of grass out without ruining his spiked up hair.

They didn't know how it happened, but someone bumped into Mara from behind, nudging her forward, she lost her balance, and placed her hands on Eddie's shoulders to stop from falling further. Eddie's hand flew to her waist, out of sheer habit from holding Patricia.

And she was up in his face again. Except this time, it didn't feel awkward. They were staring each other in the eyes, when Eddie, closed his eyes, and kissed her softly, gently.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Jerome roared across the drama room. They pulled away from each other, sitting properly. Everyone looked round, not seeing anything weird, only Jerome's outburst.

Jerome hopped down from the stage and stalked over to Eddie, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him into a standing position.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" he asked again, eyes menacing. Eddie shoved him backwards slightly, straightening his shirt.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he laughed. Mara stayed seated neatly on the sofa, watching, just like the rest of the house.

"What?" Jerome cried, appalled "I saw you!"

"You're just paranoid." Eddie shrugged "Why would I do that, when I'm with Patricia?" the rest of the house got bored and returned to their conversations. Jerome's eyes clouded with confusion. He turned to Mara.

"Di-did you two _not _just kiss?"

"I…" Mara looked up, to see Eddie pleading with her. "I don't know what you're talking about Jerome. Why would I kiss Eddie, when I'm going out with you?"

Jerome forgot about everything, when he heard the words 'going out with you' "Really?" he asked hopefully "That's a yes? A real life yes?"

"There isn't another kind of yes." She grinned. He smiled happily, until there was a clatter on the stage.

"Sorry," Jerome grinned "I should check on Crazy over-there." He seemed unable to move for a moment, as if he didn't want to leave her for a second, but she smiled at him and placed a gentle hand on him arm

"Help him," she smiled. Jerome nodded, mentally scolding himself for acting stupid and he walked away.

Mara and Eddie watched each other.

"I'm gonna go," Eddie muttered, walking away

"Eddie!" Mara called after him, but he waved her off, walking out of the room.

**Line Break**

_TWO DAYS LATER_

Eddie sat in the clearing, cross legged on the ground, staring up the grass. He wore a white shirt, with a blue shirt over the top. His hair spiked up. He should have been with Patricia, but she was who knows where.

"I thought I'd find you here." Came the voice he'd been dreading to hear. And he knew just who it was, knew that that was the one voice he wanted to hear right now. Mara Jaffrey came to sit opposite him, still in her school uniform, clutching her books to her chest. She was just leaving school now, he realised, probably stayed behind to do extra. Or maybe clean the boards like she normally did. "Eddie, you haven't spoken to me in two days. Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Eddie snarled sarcastically, turning harshly away from her.

"I…I only want to know what I did, Ed. I only got to be your friends for 12 hours, what did I do wrong?"

Eddie didn't say anything for a moment.

"Fine," Mara sighed. But she made no move to stand "I am sorry. Will you remember that?" she asked. Eddie looked down at the grass, picking at it with his fingers.

"I don't need an apology."

"Then what do you want?"

"Patricia spends more time with Alfie then with me." He confessed. And maybe that's what was bugging him. The fact that his supposed girlfriend spent more time with Alfie, who was going out with Amber, then him.

"Jealousy isn't very attractive, Eddie." Mara shook her head at him, placing her books onto the grass beside her. "Come on, you're better than this. And I don't think that's the problem, why would you be angry at _me?" _

Eddie sighed, shoulders slumping forward. "I spend more time with you than with my girlfriend. You don't have to be an expert on relationships to know that's not right."

"You don't have to spend every minute with her, Eddie." Mara said gently, reaching over and placing her hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "You have to realise she needs her own thing. I don't spend every minute with Jerome,"

"Right." Eddie sighed "You're right. You're always right." He nodded.

And they spoke. It started off awkwardly, about school assignments and homework, but then it moved on to their favourite type of movies, books, music. Then they were asking about family, home life, siblings they wished they had. How they wished they'd inherited certain things. Their dream holiday, dream house, dream family. How many kids they would have, names. What they loved about Jerome and Patricia. And they talked late into the night, when they fell asleep, listening to Eddie's favourite song, which Mara had on her ipod, as her second favourite song.

The starts shone brightly over the sleeping pair.

Jerome sat by the window in Anubis house, staring up at the moon. And he knew, things would be looking up. He had the girl of his dreams, his best friend and him were working on a new prank. Sibuna were apparently pleased with their latest findings, although he preferred to have nothing to do with it. His Diodide pills were long gone, just as he knew Mara's were.

There was only one problem. One thing, that stood in the way of complete perfection.

The little draw in Mara's jewellery box. He wasn't surprised that it irritated him, curiosity burned through him. And he knew he would have to see what was inside. The small rational part of his mind argued that it was her private stuff, she had locked it away for a reason. But he knew, that tomorrow he would sneak into her room and take it. No matter what his conscious said on the matter.

**Line break**

Eddie blinked, and he knew immediately that he was outside. Mara's ipod was still humming out different tunes. And he grinned when he heard 'her favourite song come on. He sat up and stretched his legs out in front of him, Mara was asleep on her side, curled up into a ball, still in her school clothes. She looked adorable.

"Mara?" he whispered, crawling over to her, shaking her shoulders "Mara, wakey wakey,"

Mara scrunched her nose slightly, and opened her eyes, adjusting to the light "I don't think I can get use to waking up to such bright light," she mumbled

"Come on," he stood, offering his hand to her "We should get back, Ara" she took his hand gratefully, wobbly on her feat.

"Are you still angry with me?" she asked, still holding onto his hand "For going out with Jerome?"

Eddie blinked once "I…I want us to be best friends." He whispered. Mara smiled up at him.

"I would like that too Eddie, I don't have a best friend." Eddie laughed, wrapping an arm around her.

"You do now."

They walked back to the house slowly, taking in the fresh morning air.

"Did you call me 'Ara' before?"

Eddie grinned "That's my nick name for you."

"I like it." Mara smiled "And I'll call you…Eddie."

"Creative."

**THIS IS JARA I JUST NEED THEM AS FRIENDS!**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! WOW! LOVE REVIEW! THANKS!**

**ENJOY!**

"Hey," Jerome smiled happily, sliding up to Mara as she placed the books in her locker. She looked up at him, and blushed at his smile. He was looking at her, with love abandon in his eyes.

"Hi," she whispered shyly. Jerome smiled at her.

"I bought you something," he dug his hands into his pocket.

"What?" Mara asked, shocked "NO! No, don't give it to me now!"

"Why?" Jerome blinked once.

"I don't want anyone to know!"

"Why? Are you…are _you embarrassed of me?" _He asked in disbelief. Mara didn't say anything, eyes drifting to the ground. "Well…that's something."

"Jerome-"

"No. No I get it," he took a deep breath "You have a reputation, just like I do. And maybe it will be good, to keep this just between us."

"Really?" Mara asked hopefully. Jerome smiled down kindly at her

"Sure. Anyway, all relationships here that go public always seem to end in tears."

"Too true," Mara nodded, hair falling into her eyes. Jerome leaned forward, hand outstretched, and placed it gently behind her ear, stroking her cheek with his finger.

"Am I interrupting?" Joy asked, watching them. Jerome stepped away.

"No." he shrugged, and he sounded so confident that Mara herself almost believed him "Just telling Mara a joke,"

"Oh really?" Joy asked, interested "What was it?"

"Uh…" Mara stumbled. Jerome picked up for her

"Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"I don't know." Joy responded

"To get into the bar. Why did he want to get into the bar?"

"I don't know." Joy grinned.

"Me neither!" Jerome laughed, over exaggerating the action, then walking away. Joy turned to watch him leave, before turning to Mara.

"Was that meant to be funny?" she asked

"Yeah." Mara lied, slamming her locker "Don't you get it? It's hilarious!" and she forced an awkward fake laugh to come from her lips, before walking away.

**Line Break**

"Mara?" Jerome asked, pushing the door open slightly. He peered inside. Mara was sat by the window, doing her homework. She had ear phones in, and she was humming to herself. Jerome grinned, he closed the door quietly and walked towards her, planning on scaring her.

But she stood before he could. He dived to the ground and rolled under her bed, thankful that Mara was clean. Unlike Alfie. Trying to get under Alfie's bed was like walking with two broken legs.

She went over to her bag and pulled out her phone. She dialled the number quickly, obviously knowing it off by heart. She sat on the bed, feet swinging off it.

"Hey," she said into the phone. Jerome tried to quiet his breathing "I'm just calling to make sure everything's okay, is everything okay?" there was silence on her end for a moment "Okay, I understand. Sure yeah, yeah, bye," and she clicked the phone shut. When Jerome grabbed her ankle.

Mara's reaction was the opposite of what he expected. He expected a scream, but instead, she rolled off the bed, kicking her ankle away from him, and landed flat on her stomach, staring under the bed. Jerome's eyes widened. She sighed with relief when she saw him.

"Jerome!" she scolded, standing up, Jerome rolled out, and stood too "What were you doing?"

"I was going to scare you," he said, trying to defend himself. Mara just laughed. Jerome took a step back and appraised her. She was wearing blue shorts and a white tank top with a chequered shirt over the top. "You look nice," he breathed. Mara smiled

"Thanks, it was a little hot,"

"A lot hot." He corrected, eyes still roaming her. "I've got the necklace,"

"You didn't have to buy me anything," she smiled. Jerome didn't say anything. Maybe because he hadn't bought it, he had found it. Last night when he went to have a look at all the underground tunnels, it was there, something the Scooby gang had missed, it was a gold necklace with a small faucet that was made up of hundreds of little diamonds, that sparkled, even then in the dim light.

He pulled it out of his pocket, and held it flat in his hands.

"…Where did you get that?" Mara asked, eye brows furrowing.

"The shops." Jerome lied, watching her expression.

"But…" Mara trailed off, looking from the bracelet, up right into his eyes, searching. Jerome stared at her innocently, not knowing what she saw when she looked at the bracelet. "Where did you get this?" she demanded.

Jerome's eyes scanned her face, she was…a mixture of angry and pleased. "What?"

"I…" Mara turned from him and went over to her jewellery box and unlocked the bottom draw, sliding it open, making sure her back hid the contents from Jerome. She pulled out a picture, closing the draw and locking it. She took the picture to Jerome, and held it up in front of his face. Jerome frowned, the picture was of a smiling woman, wearing the exact necklace.

"No idea," Jerome whispered puzzled "I bought this for you, from a shop."

"You're right," Mara shook her head, tossing the photo onto the bed "Will you put it on me?"

"Sure," she spun round and with only slightly trembling fingers, he clipped it at the back.

His fingers moved from the clip of the necklace and before her knew it, he was up behind her, his hands sliding down the sides of her body, leaving a trail of fire behind. Mara was breathing heavily, feeling him, her back flush against his warm chest. He trailed up along her waist back to her shoulders then down again. Mara shivered slightly and Jerome groaned. She had pushed against his…delicate areas. He leaned down and kissed the bottom of her neck. Mara leaned the other way, so he had more space.

He trailed up her neck and kissed her jaw line.

"Jerome," Mara whispered

"I love it when you say my name," he whispered in a low voice. He hadn't meant to say it, but it had just come out. As a reflex.

"Jerome, what if someone comes in?"

"Yeah," he took a deep breath in, inhaling her sweet scent, before pulling back. Mara turned to him, smiling. "What's up, Jaffray?"

"I'm just thinking,"

"Of what?"

"Stuff,"

"Ah, forever the mystery," he smiled, drawing her in for a hug. She leaned into him almost naturally, as if she had been doing it all her life. He kissed the top of her head "Sleep clean,"

Mara nodded against him, "You too,"

**So Summary: JARA are getting a little FRISKEY! And what up with that necklace? Will Mara's choice of not telling people make Jerome feel bad? Or will someone find out? I mean, the walls have ears…**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Almost one hundred already? Seriously? I LOVE YOU! WOW REVIEWS GUYS! YOU SPOIL ME!**

**Enjoy!**

"Mara!" Alfie called loudly into the quiet library. The librarian, a short woman with grey hair and round glasses, waddled up to him and whacked his arm.

"Quiet!" she hissed. Alfie stepped away from her, scanning the library.

"Excuse me, librarian lady, is Mara Jaffray in here?"

"Shhh, round the corner."

Alfie nodded, and headed off, feeling out of place in the dusty maze. He turned the corner and Mara was sat at a table, all on her own, surrounded by books and making notes as if her life depended on it.

"Mara?" he asked, walking up to her. Mara looked up and a smile spread across her face

"Hey Alfie," she whispered. He sat in the chair opposite her "What's up?"

"Well I was just wondering, I'm going a study for science class. It's if the smarter the person, the bigger their head."

Mara stared at him doubtfully "Which science class is this, Alfie?"

"Phyemisty," he said quickly, standing and walking towards her, tape measure in hand "Please?"

"Fine," Mara sighed. Alfie grinned, stepping behind her, and while she lifted her hair out of the way, measuring her neck. He stepped away a few moments later

"Thanks Mara," he smiled, walking off.

"Aren't you going to tell me what it was?" Mara called. He turned back

"Hmmm? Oh, uh…it's confidential Mara, you should know that," he gave her a thumbs up and walked out. The librarian glared at him, but he didn't mind, because as soon as he stepped out of the door…

He opened his hand to reveal Mara's necklace, with the golden key at the end. Yes, Alfie Lewis may not have been the sharpest pencil in the pot, but he was a magician. And that was far better.

**Line Break**

"You are a good friend," Jerome whispered, taking the necklace off him. Alfie shrugged

"I don't know why you didn't do it,"

"She's my girlfriend man, I can't steal from her, that would be dumb,"

"Oh yeah," Alfie nodded stupidly. Jerome patted his shoulder and walked up the stairs. As far as he knew, all the girls were out. Let's hope he was right. He walked down the corridor and pressed his ear to Mara's room. Silence.

He pushed open the wooden door and stepped inside, closing it behind him. It was empty, just like he thought it would be. He walked to the jewellery box and sat on her bed, opening it, and then unlocking the bottom draw. He was about to slide it open. What would it hold? Something that would please him? Disgust him? Sadden him?

"Jerry?" asked Eddie, pushing the door opened. Jerome froze, looking up at him. "What are you doing in…" Eddie trailed off as soon as he realised. He ran towards Jerome and grabbed the box and the key from his hand. "What's wrong with you?" he exclaimed.

Jerome looked up at him and sighed "I don't know,"

"It's an invasion of her privacy! Mara's a good person, she's never done anything to you. Come on man," he patted his shoulder, sitting next to him.

"Don't tell her about this," Jerome pleaded, staring straight ahead. Eddie sighed

"I have to,"

"Why?"

"She's my best friend,"

Jerome stiffened slightly. He was jealous. Eddie was Mara's best friend? In a way that was alright, because he was her boy friend, not Eddie. But he wanted to be her best friend as well. He wanted to be her everything. And it was weird knowing that he was sitting next to the person that Mara considered to be her best friend.

"When did that happen?" Jerome scoffed, trying to keep his tone light. Even though he wasn't surprised, Eddie and Mara spent a lot of time together, ever since the ghost hunting, they studied for tests together, sat next to each other in maths, ate lunch together, went 'hedgehog watching'. If you didn't know any better, you'd say they were a couple.

"About a week ago, why? Not jealous are you?" Eddie teased, nudging him slightly. Jerome laughed and rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair.

"Funny."

"Thanks," Eddie stood, holding the key tight in his hand "What was in there anyway?"

Jerome quirked a smile "You came into too quickly," he sighed. Eddie nodded

"All for the best," he nodded. Although he looked slightly disappointed "I mean, what would she be hiding from us?"

"Us?" Jerome stood too, but he didn't feel as empowered as he normally did. His height normally gave him the advantage, but Eddie wasn't too far off of him, and he stood with a confidence that Jerome didn't like. "I think you're mistaken, there is no 'us' there is a you. And there is a me."

"Woah, calm down," Eddie backed off "No need to get angry,"

Jerome took a deep breath in, eyes glittering "Mara cares more about me."

"I'm not trying to drive a wedge between you, Jerry. Calm down." Eddie spoke calmly, rationally, although we was slightly worried that Jerome would punch him. Jerome normally wasn't violent, but everyone knew what happened if he ever got angry. It hadn't happened in ages, liking Mara had made him a lot calmer. But Eddie had to remember, Mara wasn't here right now.

"You're right." Jerome breathed

"Um, you guys have your own room you know," Joy frowned as she walked in "I don't know why you spend all your time in here,"

"I was looking for Patricia," Eddie excused himself, walking out.

"I was looking for Mara,"

"Oh. Well we all went out, she'd downstairs," Joy pointed out the door, as if he didn't know here downstairs was.

"I know where downstairs is, shortie." He teased, walking past her.

"Hey! Is it my fault you can walk in stilts?"

**Line Break**

"Mara?" Jerome smiled at her, she was sitting on the sofa, nose tuck in a science book, a science book that she had probably already read and memorised. Mara looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey," she said, almost shyly. Placing the book down onto the table.

"I got this movie," he passed it to her, "It's a romantic comedy, I figured you aren't the alien type,"

Mara laughed "You seem…nervous? Jerome, are you nervous to ask me to watch a movie with you?"

"…No?" he hedged, looking down at her. Mara smiled, standing.

"I would love to watch a movie with you, Jerome. Any time. Don't be afraid to ask,"

"I'm not afraid," he mumbled, Mara placed a warm hand on his cheek, stared right into his ice blue eyes.

"Can we watch it in your room? Eddie and Patricia want…alone time,"

Jerome smiled, partly because Mara was holding him softly, as if he were something that deserved to be touched gently, to be handled with care. And partly because Eddie as spending time with Trixie, the more time he spent with Trixie the less time with Mara. And that was a good thing. For Jerome anyway.

"My room, that should be fine. Alfie's staying down here late watching Doctor Who, he's addicted now," Mara's tinkling laughter filled his ears, and he laughed too. She removed her hand from his face and took the DVD from his hand, reading the cover, she walked to the door, then turned.

Jerome was still standing there.

"Jerome?" she asked "Are you coming?"

"Y-yeah." Did he always have to act so stupid around her?

**Hey guys! REVIEW!**

**x**


	20. Chapter 20

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**ENJOY!**

"You don't wear makeup." Jerome noted. Mara stood in front of her dressing table, doing her tie, and running her fingers through her tangle free, silky hair. She turned to him

"Hmm?"

"You don't wear makeup." He said again. He was sat on her bed, waiting for her so they could walk to school together. And he had butterflies in his stomach, the Jerome Clarke had butterflies because he would get to walk to school with his girlfriend. His mind scolded him, he needed to get it together.

"I don't feel the need to hide behind a mask," she stated simply, picking up her bag and smiling at him. She opened the door and Jerome stood, satchel hung over his shoulder.

"So you think, Amber hides behind a mask?"

"I…I think that Amber needs a confidence boost,"

"Interesting take," Jerome murmured "I always thought she needed to have her confidence knocked down a peg," she laughed quietly. "So, Jaffray," he moved his arm around her shoulders, holding her. Mara blushed, he smelt of his cologne.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, where would you like to go on our official first date?"

"I thought last night was a date?"

"Nah, you need something more glamorous like…Like a candle lit dinner in the park."

"A candle lit dinner in the park?" she choked out "How did you think of that?"

"Didn't you know?" Jerome teased "I am a very romantic person," Mara smiled and they walked to school.

**Line Break**

"Hey Eddie," Mara smiled as they walked into class. Jerome winced slightly at how happy she sounded, but didn't say anything, quietly walking beside her. Mara sat beside him.

"Hey Ara, Hey Jerry,"

"Yeah…hi." Jerome resisted the urge to roll his eyes, as he sat on the other side of Mara. "Where's Patricia?" he asked, trying to sound uninterested.

"She's not feeling well," Eddie said

The lesson continued and Eddie and Mara began talking amongst themselves, Jerome gritted his teeth, he was not going to get angry in front of Mara. Mara was his light, he would never be angry with her.

So after class, Jerome waited outside and watched Mara head for the library. Thankfully Eddie was one of the last to leave. As soon as he came out of the room, Jerome slammed him into the lockers.

"Woah!" Eddie cried "What are you doing?"

"I want you to lay of my girlfriend." He stated in a low voice, eyes shining dangerously. Eddie's eyes widened, and a smirk slid across his face

"Jealous?" he mocked

Jerome didn't say anything, just pushed him harder "Leave her alone!"

"That's really her choice isn't it? Maybe she'd like you better if you didn't wear a cardigan!"

Jerome snarled at him. He knew he looked great in the dark cardigan that contrasted well with his light hair. It emphasised just how tall he was.

So Jerome punched him. It was a smooth swing and it came into perfect contact with Eddie's unsuspecting face. Right on the cheek.

"Jerome!" Mara cried. She had come back for her books. It seemed to slow down for Jerome. His mouth opened to say something, to defend himself. But nothing came out. Mara dropped her bag and ran over to Eddie who was now sitting on the floor, a thin trail of blood trickling from his mouth. "Eddie?" she whispered.

Jerome stepped back, shaking his head "Mara,"

Mara turned to him, eyes glaring "I will talk to you later." She hissed. "Eddie? Eddie, come on," there were tears in her voice. Eddie struggled to stand up, and Mara tucked her arm under his, and led him to the nurse.

Jerome watched with angry, and guilty eyes.

"Great." He muttered "Stupid Americans."

**Line Break**

"Mara?" Eddie whispered. He was sat on the bed, leaning against the wall in the too small sickroom.

"Yeah?" Mara whispered, sitting beside him "Do you feel okay? Do you need more ice?"

"No, no," Eddie managed a lop-sided small. "I can't see you," and he couldn't because one eye was blocked by the ice pack and it hurt him too much to move his head.

Mara stood, moving to stand in front of him. Eddie smiled once he saw her face

"Hey," he whispered. Mara smiled at him

"Why did Jerome hit you, Eddie?"

Eddie took a deep breath in "Do we have to talk about it now?"

"No," she ran a hand through his hair, softly "I'm sorry, Eddie. Jerome gets a little…violent sometimes,"

"I figured," he whispered, enjoying the feel of her hands in his hair "Patricia's not coming, is she?"

"She said she had to go somewhere with Nina, she hopes you feel better,"

"Yeah," he sighed, nodding slightly.

**Line Break**

"Patricia?" Mara walked into the room, Patricia was on her bed, playing on a gameboy. Mara wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Alfie had rubbed off on her hadn't he?

"Hey Patricia," she asked again. Patricia looked up

"What?"

"Eddie's in the nurses office."

"I know."

"Why aren't you going to see him?"

"Mara, how is me going to see him going to make him feel any better. Besides, I'm tired."

"Okay," Mara said quietly, watching Patricia fall back on her bed. Mara sighed.

**Line Break**

"Jerome?" Mara called, walking into the living room. No one was there. She frowned, she had checked his room. "Jerome?" she called again. When suddenly she was grabbed by the arm, spun around and pulled behind the door so no one could see her. She was pressed up against the wall, and before she could scream. A soft, rough pair of lips met hers.

Mara's eyes shut as she felt Jerome, her hands wove their way into his hair, and he kissed her as if this would be the last time he got to kiss her. Which it might.

"Jerome?" she whispered dazed, as he pulled away

"Sorry, I thought if you were going to dump me I should kiss you one last time,"

He placed his hand above her head, leaning against the wall, face close to hers.

"Why did you punch, Eddie?"

"I was jealous, jealous that he's your best friend and not me. Jealous that you can talk to him so easily."

"Jerome," Mara whispered "You shouldn't have hit him,"

"I know." He choked out. "And I keep trying so hard to be normal,"

His voice sounded like he was about to cry, Mara immediately brought both arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Jerome was surprised at first, but he leaned down, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her tightly. "Thank you,"

"For what?" Mara whispered into his neck

"Not yelling at me," he whispered. Mara laughed

"You're adorable."

"Am not," he growled, teasingly, leaning down to kiss her again.

**So Summary: Eddie's been giving a warning, but he's never really listened to rules now has he? Mara seems blinded by Jerome's love, will she allow him to get away with every bad thing he does just because he kisses her? It sure seems that way. And what's up with Patricia and Alfie, they need to pull themselves together.**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**WOW! LOVE YOU AND YOUR REVIEWS! NICE TO GET NEW READERS!**

**ENJOY!**

"Can't believe she forgave you." Eddie muttered, the dark purple bruise on his cheek was still there. But under Mara's watchful eye, it was getting better. The two boys were laying the table, and it was just the two of them.

"What was that?" Jerome smiled, voice filled with amusement. He was holding the knives and forks in his hand. On the other side of the table.

"Nothing." Eddie said quickly, refusing to make eye-contact. "Loser."

Jerome laughed loudly at this, placing the knife in the correct place "Are you…jealous Sweetie Jr?"

"No." Eddie growled, placing the glass down. He looked up now, and glared right at Jerome. Turning his head slightly just so that Jerome had a nice clear view of the bruise. Jerome flinched, he did feel guilty. Hitting Eddie wasn't the way to solve his problems "Any way, I would be nicer to me, I could tell everyone you two are dating,"

"I don't think you would," Jerome sang

"And why not?"

"Because you're Mara's best friend, aren't you? What kind of best friend would betray her like that?" Oh Jerome was having fun with this now. Eddie glared at him, but knew he was right. He would never betray Mara like that.

"Hey Eddie," Patricia smiled, walking in. Eddie nodded at her

"Yacker," he grinned, his voice light "Are you here to stay, or on your way to Alfie?"

"Eddie, I've come to talk about that,"

"Go on then."

"Isn't _he _going to leave?" Patricia asked, they both turned to see a smiling Jerome, who was far too comfortable in this situation.

"Oh right, little old me," Jerome sang "I'm not going anywhere."

"Go on Yacker, anything you want to say to me, can be said in front of the Jokester."

"I love how you say that thinking it's an insult," Jerome murmured happily.

"I'm breaking up with you," Patricia said slowly, sliding her hands into her pockets. Eddie and Jerome froze.

"What?" Eddie looked at her, hurt obvious in his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just…I don't see us working out. I mean…we're so different."

"Patri-"

"Trixie! Are you crazy?" Jerome called, rushing over to Eddie's side "You can't break up with him!" Jerome was desperate here. Patricia was the only thing that was keeping Eddie and Mara apart. He needed her. "Look at him, he's so…rugged," he finished lamely.

"I'm sorry." Patricia said honestly, turning and walking out. Eddie's shoulders slumped and he looked down at the ground. Jerome stared hopelessly after her. Eventually he turned to look at the devastated boy. Jerome hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder

"There….there," he said awkwardly. Eddie nodded. "Is that alright now?"

"Yeah, getting weird." They pulled away from each other gratefully.

"Sorry, man." Jerome said honestly

"I'm going to go talk to Mara." He headed for the door

"Hey!" Jerome called him back. Eddie turned "Don't try anything with her, Sweetie. I'm trusting you,"

Eddie watched him for a moment, and nodded "I won't man. Thanks," and with that Eddie left. Jerome watched after him. And he could only think. It could have been him. Mara could have the one that walked in and broken up with him. Then he would have gone and spoken to Patricia. So in a way he was…empathising.

Jerome shuddered at the thought, setting the table in silence.

**Line Break**

"I should have seen it coming." He sighed. Mara rubbed his back gently, soothingly. And it made him smile. How she could relax him, how she could calm anyone.

"No Eddie, this is not your fault. Your fault. You didn't deserve this. You are so good," she spoke so sadly, and she believed it all. Eddie didn't deserve this. He deserved happiness, he was a good person. "I'm so, so sorry,"

"Do you think she ditched me for Alfie?"

"Amber and Alfie are still strong," she whispered.

"So she left me because of me." He summed up, nodding. "Right."

"Oh Eddie, I'm so so sorry," she hugged him tightly, Eddie leaned his head on hers.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for,"

"Mara, dinner's ready." Jerome began, walking in. His eyes widened at the embrace the two of them were sharing. But he said nothing. Mara pulled away and smiled at him.

"Did you hear and Eddie and Patricia?"

"Yeah," he nodded. Mara smiled and walked towards Jerome "So you were comforting him?"

"Yeah,"

Eddie looked up "You said I could come in here, man."

"I said you could come in here. I didn't say you could hug my girlfriend."

Mara looked from both of them "What? What are you talking about?

"Eddie's trying to get you to go out with him!" Jerome accused.

"You're so insecure!" Eddie called, standing too.

"Jerome!" Mara yelled, they were both quiet. "I am not your property. I can hug whoever I want too. Don't you trust me?"

"No, I trust you Jaffray. I do. I don't trust that American," he pointed at Eddie. Eddie sighed, looking down. He really didn't have the fight in him today. He really didn't.

"Jerome." Mara walked towards Eddie, wrapping her arm around him "You have to accept that Eddie and I are friends, or we're over."

Jerome watched her, wide-eyed. And he didn't know what to say. Was this what Mara thought of him now? That all she had to do was threaten not being with him and he would bow to her every will. Is that how she saw him? That was wrong. There should be give and take in a relationship. Come to think of it, did Mara even really love him at all? And that was when Jerome realised, he couldn't give his heart to someone, without knowing he would be receiving theirs too. And the words were as much as a shock to him, as they were to the others "Then I guess we're over." And he turned and walked out.

Mara stared wide-eyed after him. She had not expected that. And an overwhelming sense of loss filled her. No! No! She loved him! She let out a tearless sob, stumbling forward. Eddie wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Shhh," he whispered, pulling her in for a hug, kissing the top of her head "Shhh, he's not worth it, Ara. He's not,"

Eddie looked through the door as well, waiting for Jerome to come back and beg for Mara's forgiveness. But he didn't. And as Mara cried into Eddie's shirt. All she could think was.

He was worth it. He is worth it.

**Line Break**

Jerome sat on the sofa, all the lights were out. It was one am exactly. Mara had left him a note on his pillow to meet him down here. He didn't know why he had gone. He couldn't keep up with this girl anymore. He couldn't keep sacrificing for her. It was so hard. He didn't have the strength. Yet a small part of him had forced him to come down here, forced him to wait for her.

"Jerome?" Mara whispered, walking into the black room, arms out to keep her from falling, she found the sofa and sat down. Her eyes quickly adjusting. "Jerome, I'm so sorry. I don't want to us to be broken up,"

"I'm sorry, Mara." Jerome said simply.

"Jerome," she choked "Please,"

Jerome stood, unable to be in the same room with her. He knew he would take her back soon. But he needed to show her that he was his own person. Jerome Clarke was not someone you could just walk all over. He was strong. "I tried to get you to like me for weeks. I tried so hard. So if you want me back, you're going to have to try. Try Mara, not just apologise. I need proof. I'm sorry," and he walked out.

Mara watched him leave, frowning. Was this how Jerome felt all that time before they were together? Her heart felt heavy.

That feeling sucked.

**So Summary: Mara has to prove her love to Jerome. Eddie feels like this is all his fault. He'll try to bring them together. And why on earth did Patricia dump him? There has to be a reason, surely? I mean, if I was dating Eddie, the only reason that would make me dump him would be if Jerome had asked me out…**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

_DAY ONE OF GETTING JEROME BACK_

Mara straightened her hair in the way she knew he liked. She had put on some lip gloss. But no makeup. She still refused to hide behind a mask. She wore a tighter fitting top, but not so much so that she looked like one of those…people.

She checked herself once in the mirror, before heading down to breakfast. "Morning," she smiled cheerily to everyone. She sat beside Jerome.

"Morning, Jerome." She smiled, buttering herself some bread. Jerome turned to her, bewildered.

"Morning?" he responded, unsure why she was so happy. He met Eddie's confused eyes. But Eddie just shrugged. After two pieces of toast and a quick glass of water, Mara stood.

"You're leaving for school now, Mara?" Fabian asked. "We have half an hour."

"I know," Mara smiled at him "Anyone want to walk down with me?" It was silent, everyone rather reluctant to leave at such an early hour. Jerome looked down at his bowl of cereal. Eddie stood.

"I'll walk with you," he offered "Hard to eat when someone's glaring at you," he turned to look a Patricia, before walking out with Mara. Patricia watched him, a small part of her feeling jealous.

"Is something going on?" Amber asked, blowing her nails.

"Nothing more than usual, Amber." Jerome, trying to keep his voice light. He was suddenly very regretful that he had dumped Mara. He had worked so hard for her, why did he just throw it away?

He hit himself in the forehead. Everyone at the table jumped. "I'm so stupid."

"No argument there," Joy chimed, everyone laughed.

"Mistake." Jerome stood up, facing everyone.

"No Jerome, we didn't mean it!" Fabian tried to stop him, but it was too late.

"Joy recently read Nina's diary and she's planning on using it against her. Nina, you've stop visiting your Gran lately? Maybe you should consider that she might be the time piece. Fabian, I heard you got a B in your English test. Not boasting about that one? Patricia, in your diary it says you may be jealous of Piper. Care to tell us why? And Amber, is that a spot on your forehead?" Everyone turned to Amber who was blushing. "Don't laugh at me." He warned, heading for the door. He sighed once he was no longer facing them, he didn't like bringing up everybody's flaws, why couldn't they just understand? They never learned! Never laugh at Jerome.

"Thanks man!" Alfie called. Jerome turned to him, uninterested

"What for?"

"Not saying anything about me,"

"Well I do owe you one," Jerome reminded. Alfie smiled gratefully. And Jerome couldn't help it, he smiled back, only for a second, before leaving.

The dining room was suddenly a very awkward place.

**Line Break**

Jerome froze as soon as he entered history. Because Mara wasn't sitting in the middle with Eddie like she normally would. She was sitting at the front, right where she use to. Eddie was right behind her, staring at her protectively.

"Hey Jerome," she smiled when she saw him "Want to sit next to me?" Jerome raised his eye brows at her.

"Um…I don't like the front. I think I'll sit at the back,"

"Sure." Mara smiled, undeterred "Have fun," Jerome nodded, heading for the back of the class.

And the whole lesson he found he couldn't look anywhere but at Mara. Mara, who had all her focus on the lesson. And that's when Jerome realised. She was trying to earn his love. Not push him. She had asked if anyone wanted to walk with her. Not just him. She had offered the seat next to her, not forced him.

Jerome smiled.

**Line Break**

"Hey, Jaffray," Jerome smiled, opening his locker. Mara looked up.

"Hi, Jerome. What's up?"

"Is this you trying?" he asked in a low voice. Mara smiled at him.

"I will prove that I love you, Jerome." She said gently.

"Looking forward to it," he laughed.

"Mara, ready for lunch?" Eddie walked up to her. Jerome visibly stiffened.

"Yeah," Mara took out her lunch and closed her locker "See you later, Jerome?"

"Sure."

Mara and Eddie walked away. He had basically pushed her into is arms.

**Line break**

"Why were you talking to him?" Eddie asked, as they ate outside on the grass.

"I'm trying to win him back,"

"You don't need him," Eddie reminded

"You want Patricia back, don't you?" she asked, taking another bite of her sandwich. Eddie nodded.

"You realise there is a very easy way to solve this problem, right?" Mara frowned, watching him "We pretend to date, they both get jealous and we get our other halves back."

Mara laughed "Eddie, that only works in movies,"

"Don't know until you try," he offered. Mara watched him

"Jerome doesn't respond well to jealously,"

"How do you think he'll respond?"

"Irrationally." She chewed thoughtfully.

"Perfect."

**Line break**

It wasn't a shock for the rest of the school.

Mara and Eddie were always hanging out. But for Anubis house, tensions were unbelievable. Amber couldn't figure out how it had happened, and Jerome and Patricia just stared wide-eyed. They appeared to be the happiest couple ever.

They joked more than Amber and Alfie.

Spent more time with each other than Nina and Fabian.

They looked like they were in love. And everyone was jealous for a different reason.

Of course, what the rest of the house didn't realise was, they were sticking to a very strict, hour by hour plan. They did enjoy spending time with each other. And they would kiss publicly from time to time. But it was all planned.

Because they both wanted their soul mates back.

**Summary: Eddie and Mara have a plan, let's hope it doesn't backfire. **

**REVIEW!**

**X**

**If you're wondering whether they'll be together in the end, just think…I LIKE JARA!**

**Oh and a riddle for you, it's not really a riddle but meh…**

**Which Statement is true?**

**The statement below is true.**

**The statement above is false.**

**Ohhhh paradox!**

**x**


	23. Chapter 23

**Enjoy!**

"And in exactly 5 seconds we have to kiss," Mara summed up, looking down at the sheet. Eddie sat beside her on the grass, one legs drawn up towards him, his other leg stretched out.

"5," he began

"4, 3, 2," they leaned in and kissed softly, just like they had before. They each counted to six in their head before pulling away and smiling at each other. "Perfect, and according to my calculations, Jerome and Patricia have just seen that,"

"Can I look around?" he asked, watching her carefully.

"No, that would be too obvious, but trust me."

"I've always trusted you," Eddie said softly. Their faces were already close together, Mara's eyes widened.

"Eddie…"

"Would it be so terrible if we were real?" he reached up and tucked some black hair behind her ear. And he stroked her cheek softly. Knowing she couldn't push him away, because that would blow their cover.

"I'm in love with Jerome,"

"I'm in love with Patricia. But I could love you. I'm starting to love you,"

Mara took a deep breath in "Don't,"

Eddie didn't listen, leaning in softly for another kiss, and Mara couldn't push him away. They kissed and Eddie bit her lip, asking for entrance. And surprisingly Mara allowed it. Maybe Eddie was right, maybe she couldn't learn to love him. She could settle…

"Jaffray." Came a voice, Mara pulled away, and she knew she would find Jerome. He was staring down at them.

"Hi," she said shyly

"I came to see the happy couple," neither of them said anything. But Mara watched him, he looked tired. He stood there, towering over them, but his blonde hair was in disarray, there were dark circles under his eyes. He looked so tired. "Sweetie, would you mind if I spoke to Mara for a bit?"

Eddie turned to look at Mara, she nodded. He kissed her on the cheek, standing and walking off. Mara stood too, looking up at Jerome.

"Hey, Jerome."

"It's worked, okay Mara? Your stupid plan worked."

"I don't know wh-"

"Meet me in my room at 10:30." And with that he walked off. Mara watched after him, and a small smile spread across her face.

**Line Break**

Mara didn't have the chance to talk to Eddie, so she knew nothing would be able to happen with Jerome until they had publically broken up. That would be 'cheating'

She opened Jerome's door, she couldn't risk knocking, too much sound. She opened it, and it was pitch black. She closed the door. And as soon as he closed it behind her, she was pushed up against it, her whole body being pressed up against by Jerome's.

"Jerome?" she whispered in a small voice.

"Jaffray," he whispered huskily into her ear. And without warning, he kissed her. Hard and rough, passion coursing through him. She kissed back, hands holding the back of his neck, keeping him close. "Hook your legs around my waist," he ordered. And there was something in his voice that made Mara comply.

And as soon as she did he moved her from the door to the bed, so he was hovering above her. In the darkness the electricity between them seemed to spark, she could feel the hum. "Jerome, s-stop. I'm still with Edd-"

"Your mine." He growled, kissing down her neck. Mara was panting now, from excitement and adrenaline.

"Jerome-"

"Your plan worked, Jaffray," he moved back to her face, cool breath fanning down onto her. "Make Jerome jealous, huh? Tell me, who thought of that, you or Eddison?"

"I-it was Eddie,"

"Of course it was, but you agreed to it?"

"I thought it would work,"

"And it did." Jerome's voice was low, and she wished she could see him "I am very jealous."

Mara was about to asked what he meant but his lips were moulded to hers again and his tongue was in her mouth, he didn't have to battle for dominance, he was in complete control. Mara small warm hands were under his shirt, feeling his tightly wrought muscles. She kissed him back, when suddenly she felt a hand push at her core through her pyjama shorts.

She gasped and her back arched up, so her chest was pushed against Jerome's. "J-Jerome…"

"Yeah?" he panted, kissing down her jaw

"I _am _still with Eddie. Y-you should wait till after we've broken up-" his hips ground into her and she was cut off by her own little cry.

"I love you." He ground out, hands on her waist, holding her close, he flipped over. So he was on the bed, and she was straddling him. She could just make out his outline in the darkness, and her hands were flat on his chest, she leaned down and kissed him again. And he would roll his hips up so she would moan into his mouth, pressing herself impossibly closer.

**Line Break**

"We need to break up," Mara said quietly, Eddie and her were on the sofa.

"I take it the same thing happened with you and Jerome that happened with me and Patricia?"

"She came round?" Mara asked, eyes shining hopefully. Eddie laughed

"Yeah, good plan right?"

"Right."

"I'll spread the news,"

"Thanks," she leaned in for a hug, which he responded to.

"Anytime," he whispered. Part of him was disappointed, who knows what their fake relationship could have turned into. But he was with Patricia now. And he was…happy. He was happy. He _was _happy. Right?

**So Summary: Jerome and Mara are back, but still in the dark. Eddie's realised his feelings for Mara may be a little more than friendly. And why **_**did**_** Patricia break up with him?**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! JARA all the way!**

**Enjoy!**

"Guess who," Mara chirped cheerfully, hands placed over Jerome's eyes as he sat in the drama room.

"Only you, Jaffray." He laughed, Mara grinned, moving to sit beside him. "What? No morning kiss?"

"Not in public," Mara straightened her blazer slightly. "Your hair looks nice,"

"Oh this," Jerome pointed to his head, pleased, "Yeah well, you know me, always keeping the trend,"

"Jerome!" Amber called, rushing over "We need you,"

"We?" Jerome asked baffled, looking up at her. Mara frowned.

"It's kinda urgent," her voice became a hushed whisper so Mara couldn't hear "Sibuna urgent,"

"Now?" Jerome sighed, shoulders slumping "I don't care, Amber, remember? I want out."

"Jerome, please," Fabian had come over now, eyes pleading. Jerome looked from them to Mara, but stood.

"One moment," he smiled, walking away. Mara watched after him. How she hated the secrets. Why people felt they needed secrets she'll never know. And it wasn't as if she couldn't keep them, Mara was a very trustworthy person. But everyone needed their secrets, she supposed reluctantly.

"Hey," Joy sat beside her, filling the spot Jerome had just been.

"Oh hey, how are things?"

"Great! I have just got myself a date," Joy produced a piece of paper with a boys phone number.

"Good for you," Mara grinned "What's his name?"

"Dean." Joy was glowing, "He said I was cute," they both made a small girlish sound.

**Line Break**

"Do you guys not know the meaning of the word out?" Jerome hissed as he was pushed into their tight knit circle. Amber, Alfie, Fabian, Nina and Patricia were all watching him, as if he held some secret. "What?"

"Jerome, we know you went down into the tunnels," Nina whispered, they all nodded.

"That I did Nina. Sorry, I wasn't aware you owned them." His voice was filled with mock sincerity.

"There was a necklace there, I know you took it," Fabian began

"But be careful, no one can wear it. It's evil. It burns whoever wears it." Amber continued "Dumb piece of jewellery if you ask me, can't wear it, what's the point of even having it?"

Jerome watched them for a moment, before turning to look at Mara, and he could just make out the chain under the collar of her shirt. She wasn't burning.

"What does this have to do with me?" he cleared his throat.

"We're warning you, don't wear it."

"I'm obviously not, Nina." He stood now, letting out a deep breath "Now, I'm bored of playing 'let's save the American.'" He turned to leave but someone grabbed his arm. He turned to see Fabian, and ripped his arm out of his grip "Don't touch me," Jerome hissed.

"Nina's life is in danger, Jerome. And you are going to get that necklace back to help her." Fabian spoke darkly, passionately. And it was then Jerome realised that Fabian liked Nina just as much he liked Mara. He blinked once

"Well if it means so much to you," he smiled, trying to lighten the mood. But they all looked so grim. "I'll tell you exactly where the necklace is, and some additional information, but I'll need something in return," he raised his eye brows at all of them suggestively.

Ten pounds from each of them, he counted it, before sliding it all into his pocket, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Mara's wearing the necklace, and she's alive." And he turned around, but again he was pulled back.

"You gave the necklace to Mara?" Patricia asked shocked. Jerome frowned, okay, he had not thought that one through. And how was that what they were most concerned about?

"Yeah, I broke her last one and you know me, always the kind one," he gave them all a wink and a fake smile, before leaving to kick Joy out of his seat.

**Line Break**

"If you could be any animal," Mara began thoughtfully, she was running her fingers through Jerome's hair as he laid his head on her lap as they sat deep in the forest. Sunlight streaming through "What animal would you be?"

Jerome hummed, eyes closed, loving the feeling of being touched by her. "I would be me."

"Jerome," Mara laughed "Come on, if you could be any animal, which would you be?"

Jerome sighed "What would you be, Jaffray?"

"I would be…a dolphin."

"Why?" Jerome asked baffled.

"Breathing underwater, doing cool tricks, being kind, people trusting you, great eyesight, fab hearing," she listed, twirling his hair between her finger tips. "And you?"

Jerome sighed again, sitting up, holding his knees to his chest and watching her as she leant against the tree "It would never happen,"

"But if it did?"

"But if it did…" he began, giving into her "I dunno…a bird." He shrugged.

"And why?"

"Ma-"

"Please, I only want to know more about you," she looked him right in the eyes, and Jerome felt something open, something to share with her. Only her. Mara Jaffray.

"Because I could fly away," he whispered, part of him shocked he was speaking, another part wanting to shut his mouth "I would be able to leave when things go too hard. I would be free, not a care in the world. You can leave your family from an early age,"

Mara studied him curiously, eye brows furrowed, and before Jerome knew what was happening he was engulfed in a warm hug. He held her back tightly, as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"You don't need to fly away," she whispered to him, not pulling away.

"I know," his hands ran up and down her back, even though it was her who was meant to be comforting him. "Not now I'm with you,"

"You mean that?" she breathed quietly, a bird chirped in the distance.

"When I say something to you, Mara. I mean every word."

**So Summary: Mara's learning a little more about Jerome, always a good thing. Jerome is learning to be open with Mara. Sibuna want Jerome, and Jerome wants to reject Sibuna, he's with Mara now, he doesn't want to help them. Fabian is proving that he really loves Nina, and why on earth doesn't the necklace burn Mara? Maybe there's more to the beautiful nerd than we all thought…**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	25. Chapter 25

**What up home dogs? Don't know why I said that….**

**Enjoy!**

"I'm sorry, I'm just not that kind of girl," Patricia sighed. Eddie looked down, he had just tried holding her hand. And of course, Patricia wasn't that type of girl.

"Oh come on, Patricia. I like you, you like me, why can't we hold hands?"

"Because," she whined "I'm not that kinda girl,"

Eddie smiled at her reassuringly "It's easy," he whispered, he took her hand and laced his fingers with hers "There, and now we walk," the two of them continued walking to school. And Patricia couldn't help but like the feeling.

Maybe she _was _that kind of girl.

**Line Break**

"I want to tell people," Jerome said as he placed some books into his locker. Mara turned to him, curious.

"What?" she asked, eye brows furrowing

"I want to tell people that we are dating." He said slowly. Mara just looked at him.

"Jerome-"

"Why?"

"Well…I don't know. I suppose we would," she looked up to him unsurely, but he was smiling. And she smiled too. "Okay," she nodded "We'll tell people. But don't get influenced by what they say," she warned

"Don't worry, Mara." Jerome laughed "I take everything in my stride."

**Line Break**

"Him?" Patricia chocked out "Of all the people in the entire world, you pick him?"

"Yes. There's more to him than meets the eye," Mara stood up for her now public boy friend.

"Really?" Joy asked, curiosity peaked "Like what?"

Mara froze "Kinda personal…" they both groaned, knowing Mara wouldn't tell them. But Mara was still happy, because she felt as though a large weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Her friends knew, and she was happy.

**Line Break**

Jerome made sure everyone knew about it. He was a changed man. A few months ago he would rather die than be known to be dating a nerd. But now that nerd was Mara…he wanted everyone to know.

"Mara's dating you?" Fabian asked, completely bewildered "But…why?" he couldn't fathom someone as sensible as Mara going for a prankster like Jerome. But maybe it was true, opposites attract.

"Cuz I'm attractive," Jerome shrugged. But the question ate away at him.

He knew why _he_ was dating _her_. She was pretty and smart and understood him and laughed at his jokes, she made him laugh, she could make him cry. He felt things he had never experienced before with her. She had changed him, she had taken the anagram that was his mind and redone it, so everything made sense.

But why the hell was she going out with him?

**Line Break**

"Jerome? Jerome are you there?" Mara asked quietly. They had been playing chess when Jerome had just frozen, off in a day dream. Mara had let him be for a few moments, wondering what it was he was thinking so hard about "Jerome?"

Jerome blinked once, he had been staring at her "What?" he asked, breaking out of his dream

"You've just been sitting there," Mara laughed slightly nervously "Are you b-bored?"

"What? NO!" Jerome looked down at the board. But then back up at her "Uh, who's go?"

"It's been your go for ten minutes."

"Why didn't you jolt me?"

"I wanted you to continue thinking," she said quietly "You look…endearing when you think," she was blushing now. Jerome smiled at her

"Do you really mean that? Or are you saying that to distract me from the game?" his eyes drifted back down to the game looking for a hidden strategy that Mara liked to do.

"What were you thinking of?" she asked

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Jaffray,"

**Line Break**

"Did you know that Jerome hates Eddie?" Mara asked, when she and Patricia were in their room.

"That's exactly what Eddie told me today!" Patricia exclaimed

"Shame. We should be able to double date, how fun would that be?"

"Pretty fun," Patricia agreed "Hey, who's to say they have to hate each other?"

"I don't understand,"

"We'll make them like each other."

"How?"

"We'll arrange a double date, not tell them about it, and let's hope they get on," Patricia explained, pleased with herself.

Mara frowned "Maybe we shouldn't, I mean it's their choice who they like or not, it's not for us to say who they should spend time with,"

"Mara," Patricia sighed, "Do you want to double date?"

"Yes,"

"Then do your part," and with that Patricia flicked out the light.

**Line Break**

"Alfie, who's 'P'?" Amber asked curiously. Alfie looked up at her. She was holding his phone, looking through his messages

"That's Patricia," Alfie mumbled sleepily. Amber kept scrolling

"You talk to her a lot for someone who's dating me,"

"What? Patricia's my friend, Amber. It's like you texting Fabian. You have nothing to be jealous of,"

"I am not jealous." Amber stated. Alfie managed a lop sided grin at her

"Mara told me it was good to be jealous sometimes, proves that you really want something,"

Amber blinked once "You sounded just like her when you said that," she laughed. Alfie laughed too

"Alright, I gotta go Ambs," Alfie stood, taking his phone out of her hand and kissing her forehead.

"Night,"

"Night,"

"And, maybe, could you not text her anymore? Even though I'm absolutely not jealous?" Alfie looked at his gorgeous blonde haired girlfriend.

"I'll try to cut down, but not cut her off," he warned. Amber nodded gratefully.

**So Summary: Patricia and Mara have a plan to get Eddie and Jerome to like each other. Amber and Alfie are in love! But Alfie does have a lot of texts from Patricia, how recent are they?**

**REVIEW!**

**X**

**PS Exams all of this week so updates might be scarce, but on Thursday I will be there and everything will go back to normal…**

**x**

""I look coolly in to the blue eyes of the person who is now my greatest opponent, the person who would keep me alive at his own expense. And I promise myself I will defeat his plan."


	26. Chapter 26

**Love you guys!**

**X**

"You look great," Jerome kissed her softly once he saw her in the restaurant lobby. She was wearing a purple dress, and she did look lovely. Jerome was dressed in a casual almost smart suit. Perfect.

"Thanks, so do you. Let's get a table," and they walked along the tables looking for a free one. When they came across Eddie and Patricia, sitting on one side of a table, obviously just getting there. "Hey!" Mara smiled at the both of them, Jerome suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"Hey," he mumbled

"Mind if we sit with you?" Mara asked, already sliding in opposite them, Patricia smiled, happy it was going to plan.

Jerome sighed, sliding in beside her, looking awkwardly at Eddie. "Well this is…interesting."

Eddie, who refused to be disturbed by Jerome's presence, sat up straight. "So," he smiled at everyone "Should we order?"

"Surprised you can read the menu," Jerome murmured under his breath, eyes scrolling down the list of choices.

"Jerome," Mara warned, elbowing his ribs "Sorry, Eddie. Yeah, let's order."

**Line Break**

If they had thought the night would go well, there were very wrong. Eddie and Jerome kept making remarks and their girlfriends couldn't control it.

"At least I don't have a stupid accent!" Jerome yelled across the table, standing now. Eddie stood too

"You are so immature!"

"You are so immature!" Jerome mimicked in a high girly voice. He picked up the jug of water in the middle of the table and tipped it slowly over Eddie's head. Patricia and Mara's mouth fell open. "No," Jerome said, placing the jug down "That was immature," he slid out of the seats "Later." And with that he strolled away.

Mara stood slowly, eyes going from Eddie to Patricia. "I'm….so so sorry this didn't work out," she gave them a small smile, before rushing after Jerome.

**Line Break**

"Can't believe you did that." Mara grumbled when she caught up to him. Jerome automatically slid his arm around her waist in the darkness as they walked along the pavement. She pushed away from him "Don't!" she caught his shocked look as he dropped his arm "Don't touch me," she said more softly.

Jerome nodded, sighing "Mara-"

"No. No Jerome. No more 'Mara I'm sorry' or 'I'll just kiss you and you'll forget' okay?" She had stopped now, hands falling in frustration "Listen."

"I'm all ears, Mara." He said softly, blue eyes piercing in the darkness "I'm always listening-"

"No! Stop! No more being charming." Mara was angry, angrier then he'd ever see her, but she was calming herself down. She took a deep breath and went over to him, placing her hand on his arm "Jerome," she whispered quietly and even before he said it, Jerome knew it was over.

It wasn't a big fight, or a wrong move, or a bad grade or a telling of or cheating on another girl or jealously. It was him. It was him. He couldn't do the one small thing for her. He couldn't even get along with her very best friend. And he knew he had blown the last straw and he wanted more than anything to redo time and get along with Eddie, that stupid, stupid, stupid American.

"I don't think I can do it, Jerome. And I don't think you can either," she spoke softly, as if it were hurting her just as much as it was hurting him. But he knew better, he was hurting a whole lot more.

"You bring out the best in me," he whispered confidently, because it was true.

Mara looked down at her shoes "That's your best, Jerome?" she whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks "You in a restaurant humiliating my best friend is your best?" she looked back up at him, right into his eyes. Jerome had to look away

"I'm sorry,"

"I know you are. And I want us to be friends. I want us to build a relationship before we start things up again, okay? Because you know as well as I do that we'll be together. I just need time. Promise me we'll be friends?"

"I can deny you nothing." He whispered.

"Sorry," she leaned up and hugged him tightly "But I think you knew as well as I did," she added quietly in his ear. Jerome nodded against her.

"I think I'll walk on my own thanks," Jerome said in a low voice, walking away

"Can't I walk with you?" Mara asked, wasn't he even going to try being friends?

He looked at her for a long moment "You _really _want us to be friends?"

"More than anything." Jerome looked at her for a long moment to see her truthful honest eyes.

"Come on then," he whispered. And it was pure agony.

But there was one upside.

He wasn't at square one.

**So Summary: It's the small things that get a relationship. Jerome is going to get Mara, and Mara has realised that Jerome is right for her and they will be together. They'll become friends again. What up with the necklace? And what up with jewellery box? I've kept you in suspense long enough, it's time for Jerome and the Sibunas to find out!**

**x**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the late update, exams! Won't happen again! Thanks for worrying! Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

"You can play checkers?" Mara asked, as he took the board out and set it up in the Drama studio

"Yeah, why, can't you?" he joked. Mara laughed, he was actually trying to be her friend. It was nice, to talk to him. Not kiss him or argue, just talk. "You first," he gestured to the board. Mara smiled.

"Hey Jerome! Come up here and help me!" Alfie called from the stage. Jerome barely looked up

"Busy Alfie," he waved off

"Jerome!" Jerome turned to see his best friend standing on the stage in a kilt and a bike helmet.

"What are you doing?" Laughed Jerome, Mara turned too and burst into laughter.

"I'm practising for running a marathon."

"How will dressing like that help?" Mara laughed. Alfie rolled his eyes

"It's obvious! Now Jerome! Help me!"

Jerome looked from Alfie and the game with Mara. "…like I said, busy, Alfie." And he turned back to the game. Alfie turned and sulked off. His phone buzzed with a text

"Oohh Patricia." He mumbled

Mara was momentarily surprised that he had picked her, it was nice. "Jaffray? Getting older over here," Mara snapped out of it and smiled

"My bad,"

**Line Break**

"Why should I even help you? You ditched me!"

"Enough with the details, Alfie." Jerome snapped, as they snuck into the girls room. Alfie closed the door quietly behind them.

"Aren't you and Mara over anyway?" Alfie inquired and Jerome walked over to the jewellery box.

"Yeah," Jerome muttered, pulling out a hairclip he had stolen from Amber and trying to fiddle it into the key hole of the last draw.

"Everyone saw that coming,"

"What?" Jerome hit his head on the desk "Ow!" he rubbed his head "Who saw it coming?"

"Well Amber said it was because you were mean," Alfie replied dumbly

"What?" Jerome exclaimed hitting his head again

"Yeah, and she sa-

"I don't want to know what she said!" Jerome hissed, clicking the key "Ha! I got it," he stood up and Alfie peered over his shoulder as he slid out the bottom draw.

They were pictures, just pictures of Mara and her family, which Jerome flipped through vaguely, before placing them on the bed. "That can't be it," he whispered, sliding his hands into the draw and feeling around.

"Do you think Mara would like it if she found you searching though her stuff?"

"When did you turn into Fabian?" Jerome asked. Alfie's eyes widened

"Oh god! I _am_ spending too much time with him," he started pacing then, trying to think of nothing but Aliens. Jerome smiled when he pulled out a small folded piece of paper. Alfie came back over, and Jerome infolded it.

_Adopted Parents of Mara Jaffray:_

_Geoffrey Jaffray and Kelly Jaffray_

_Birthparents of Mara Jaffray:_

The Paper had been smudged below that. Jerome and Alfie met each other's wide eyed.

"Mara was adopted?" Alfie asked quietly, unsure

"Would make sense, she's nothing like her parents."

Alfie sat with a thump on the bed. "Wow. Man, we should not have looked through her stuff. This is huge. This is mega huge! Oh my gosh if people found out-"

"Shut up Alfie," Jerome sighed, sitting next to him. "Can you imagine it?" he scraped a hand through his hair "Knowing you were adopted, but not knowing who the real parents were?"

"It's a wonder she's so nice,"

They sat there for a moment, just thinking.

"Come on," Alfie stood collecting everything and placing it back in the jewellery box draw and closing it carefully "Let's go man. And I won't tell anyone, don't worry," And Alfie dragged Jerome from the room.

**Line break**

Jerome stared at Mara shamelessly, but he was hidden by a book. He was meant to be reading it for detention. He was in detention, but he wasn't reading it, he had been playing on his iphone and then when Mara had walked in and started typing on the computer, he had moved all focus to her.

"Jerome?" Mara looked up from the screen, catching his eyes.

"Yes?"

"I'm trying to… never mind," she shook her head and began hastily packing up her stuff. Hiding behind her black hair

"Hey, hey hey!" Jerome stood, walking over to her "You can talk to me, Jaffray. We're friends right?" Mara watched him curiously for a moment

"We are…"

"Good," Jerome leaned over one of her shoulders, taking hold of the mouse "Now what's up?"

"Well…" Mara sighed "I've been trying to access this website, but a passwords needed and I…I can't for the life of me figure it out."

Jerome's eyes widened "Y-youre trying to hack into a website?" there was amusement layering his voice.

"No!" Mara denied, but it was true. Jerome laughed, moving to sit beside her

"And what, pray tell, is so important that you decide to break everything Mara Jaffray believes in?"

"I…I just really need that page," her voice was more quiet now. And Jerome could tell she cared, she really cared.

"Okay." He said quietly, turning the screen towards him, "Is there anything you can tell me about the website? Anything at all?" he was being serious now, he wouldn't mock her.

"It's an adoption website." Mara offered weekly. Jerome stilled

"A-adoption?" he repeated, turning to look at her. Mara arched an eye brow at his posture

"Yeeahhh, why?" she tilted her head slightly, a habit that she had picked up from Jerome.

"No reason!" he said quickly. She was trying to find her birthparents. She was trying to find her birth parents! "So," he coughed "Adoption, right," he typed in adoption, but it came up as wrong.

He frowned, thinking hard now.

_Wait! _His mind screamed, _If you get it right, which you will because you're awesome, you'll be telling her who her real parents are. What about her parents now? What are you doing to them? She wasn't meant to know…_

Jerome nodded slightly in agreement with his mind. He typed in four more wrong codes, and sighed drastically "Sorry Mara, that's a…that's a hard one," he rubbed the back of his neck, watching her. Mara smiled sadly

"It's okay," she shrugged "We have all the time in the world," she stood, swinging her bag over her shoulder

"What do you need it for exactly?" Jerome asked standing. Would she tell him?

"Just some research,"

"Anything specific? Because," he stepped towards her "You can tell me anything, you know that, right?" he reached hesitantly for one of her hands, and when she didn't pull away he squeezed it slightly "We're friends, right? I knew about the drugs, I should know about this," he looked deep into her eyes, desperately wanting to be a part of her.

Mara looked back at him, and suddenly all her vulnerability was visible. Everything she hid behind smiles and books and kind deeds and morals, there was her loneliness. She was…alone.

But Mara just smiled, and everything was hidden once more "Jerome," she cleared her throat "Thanks for the concern, but everything's fine," and with that she headed for the door.

Jerome watched after her "When did you become such a liar?" he called after her. Mara stopped at the doorway, turning slowly, to look at him.

"What?"

"Or, have you always been one, and I've just never noticed?"

"Jerome, what are you talking about?" Jerome watched her in slight shock. She wasn't going to tell him. She really wasn't.

"Did you know," he said quietly "I've been at boarding school, since I was…five years old," he shrugged, looking down. It was the truth, but it was also a tactic. If he opened up to her, would she open up to him?

And suddenly gone was Mara's façade, and ran over to him kindly "That's so young," she soothed softly "Even Harry Potter didn't go till he was eleven," she was trying to lighten the mood, and Jerome was appreciative.

"They didn't want me anymore," he shrugged "They left me here to rot, and…I guess I did," he wasn't even looking at her anymore, he was reliving the painful memories with Poppy, the memories that not even all the drugs in the world could cure. Only one thing could cure it, and that one thing just wanted to be friends.

But he snapped out of it, when a small warm hand touched his arm, softly, kindly. Meaningfully.

"You're not rotten," Mara smiled truthfully. Jerome's mouth opened slightly, and he stared down at her in awe. He loved her. There it was. A statement had never been more true. "I'm sorry Jerome, but I have to go. Promise me we'll talk later? Okay?" she looked up at him with loyal brown eyes.

Jerome nodded weekly, unable to deny her anything.

Mara smiled, and left him standing there.

Jerome watched her, and those three words 'you're not rotten' had made him feel happier than he had in years.

**So Summary: Jerome loves Mara. Simple as that. And he's discovered what's in the jewellery box, let's hope Alfie can keep his mouth shut…But you forget, Mara still wears the necklace around her neck. The necklace that Joy recommend she throw away to forget about Jerome. But Mara still wears it, every minute of every day. What is it?**

x


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi!**

**Enjoy!**

"And you're dads never sent you anything?" Mara asked curiously, she was sitting cross legged on Jerome's bed, the sun shone brightly through the windows on the Saturday morning.

"Nope," Jerome popped the p. "Oh wait," he stood, padding over to the draw by his desk, taking the key from under the mattress and unlocking it.

"You hide the key under the mattress?" Mara laughed

"That is a secret you take to the grave," Jerome joked. Mara smiled, pretending to zip her lips. Jerome pulled out the letter and chucked it to her. "There," he said, taking another bite of the loaf of bread "What do you make of it?"

Mara opened it up, placed the envelope beside her and opened up the letter "Dear Jerome, I'm sorry I haven't reached you through the years. But believe me, it's not because I didn't try…times were tough, and everything I sent never seemed to make it to you, but I'm not blaming your mother. I've written to tell you I'm sorry, I'm sorry Jerome, and I'm sorry to Poppy. Please tell her that. I miss you, every day. I never wanted to leave you. Once again, I'm sorry. Love…dad,"

Mara looked up at Jerome "Wow," she whispered. Jerome shook his head

"Not wow, no wow, one million times no wow! He doesn't even put an address on the damn thing,"

"Jerome,"

"Sorry, I mean. He doesn't even put on address _on the letter_," Mara smiled at him gratefully.

"What do you mean?" she picked up the envelope "There's an address right here,"

"It's a fake." Jerome stated "I checked every house on every road with the same name. Doesn't exist." He looked up to see Mara's guilty eyes. "Mara," he cautioned, standing and walking towards her "What do you know?"

"I…I know where this place is," Jerome's eyes widened "But I don't think you're going to like it,"

Jerome arched an eye brow "What?"

"Jerome," she said softly "It's…It's a prison,"

**Line Break**

"Are you crazy?" Jerome stated, looking at them all "Are you crazy?"

"Jerome, please," Nina pleaded. They were all stood in the library, Amber, Alfie, Nina, Fabian and Patricia. They were standing in front of the small vent behind the book case, and they wanted Jerome to crawl down into it with them! Were they crazy?

"Jerome, you've got sharper eyes than us, you'll find the signs we're looking for," Fabian added. Jerome turned to him in disbelief

"Okay guys," he faced them all "Last term, I admit it, I begged to be in this stupid little gang. And now I quit. I don't want to be here anymore. I want to be me, not part of this. So please, please, please, leave me out of this, and figure this one out on your own,"

"This isn't something you can quit," Nina yelled at him, tearing up, Fabian held her gently "Do you think if it was, we'd all quit! We're sick of it Jerome! At least you only have to put up with it for a few days! We have to put up with it every day!" Jerome looked unmoved by her speech. But on the inside, he was swaying…

"Come on man," Alfie spoke up "You took the necklace from us, this is the least you can do," Alfie patted Jerome's shoulder and Jerome gave in.

"Fine, fine," he sighed "But if I get cobwebs in my eyes, somebody's paying for it," he glared at them.

**Line Break**

"It's dark in here."

"Well done slime ball," Patricia snarled, they flicked on the torches and Jerome jumped.

"Ew." He stated loudly "Creepy."

"Shh!" Fabian and Nina hissed in unison

"Sorry," but he didn't sound sorry at all "But it is,"

They all walked down the spiralling steps, into the room with the reflector stands. "What do you want me to do?" Jerome asked, peering around.

"We don't know what the reflectors are, we think there could be symbols, signs around here somewhere," Fabian explained briefly. Jerome nodded, looking around curiously.

"Okay," he sighed, not moving, just searching with his eyes "Give me a torch," they handed him a torch "Now, stay exactly where you are, I can do this," they stayed still while Jerome slid up to the right wall, and slid his hand over the rough cold surface. They watched him.

Jerome could hear everything, when he put his mind to it, he was skilled with things like this. He could be a detective if he wanted. Only he didn't want. He didn't want a job that serious.

He heard a faint creak somewhere, somewhere hollow, and he moved down the wall, sliding his hand with him.

When he felt a smooth patch. Which was odd, everything had been so rough, he stepped back, shining the light at the wall, there were two parallel line. He put his left hand on it, and pushed hard.

That part of the wall slid back, revealing a door. Everyone gasped but him. "There," he finished, throwing the torch at Fabian, who only just caught it "Done." He rammed his hands into his pockets and went back up the steps.

The Sibuna's watched after him "How does he do that?" Nina sighed.

"He's always been good at it," Alfie piped up, they all turned to him "Yeah, ever since we were young he would come to my house every summer and he would find things out about my house that not even I knew, that not even my family knew. He was the reason we had the bedroom extended, he really had a good ear for these things."

"I think the correct term would be eye, Alfie," Amber corrected.

"Wait," Patricia cut them off "Jerome went to your house _every _summer? What about his parents?"

It was suddenly quiet in the tunnels "Come on guys," Nina perked up "Through the door,"

**SO Summary: Jerome and Mara have discovered Jerome's dad is in prison, time for a visit maybe? Words getting out that Jerome doesn't have the best homelife. And where has Eddie been? Haven't heard from him in a while….**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey home dogs! **

**Enjoy!**

"Please," Mara tucked some black hair behind her ear, she looked so sweet "Please don't back out on me now Jerome, please. There's so much you could learn from this,"

Jerome scraped his hands through his hair, sighing. They were in the prison waiting room, and Jerome couldn't do it. "I can't Mara," he breathed deeply "I can't , I just…can't,"

"But your Jerome," she held his hands reassuringly "You can do everything, remember?" he cracked a small smile at her, "Come on," she stood up, bringing him with her "You can do this,"

They walked through and were directed over to a man with brown hair who bore an eerie resemblance to Jerome. They just stood there staring at the man for a moment. So Mara acted, she leaned forward, hand out.

The man stood, shaking her hand "Hello," he smiled, he seemed friendly. Mara nudged Jerome

"Hey," Jerome said quietly

"Jerome," the man sighed "You don't know how long I've waited to see you," Jerome looked up hopefully

"Really?" she asked nervously. They all sat down.

"Of course, ever since I was taken away I thought about you. You and Poppy. She's not here with you, is she?"

"No," Jerome shook his head "She couldn't make it,"

"Ah, well. Is she still the same fighting spirit I knew her to be,"

"The very same," Jerome smiled fondly. The man laughed.

"I'm John," he said

"Okay." Jerome said awkwardly

"Sorry, I just think, if my own son doesn't know my name, who does?" he laughed nervously, turning his attention to Mara "Hi, I assume you're Jerome's girlfriend?"

"No!" they both said in unison. "Sorry," Mara blushed "We're just friends,"

"Ah," John looked between them both curiously, but Jerome nudged him under the table and John got it immediately "Still, it looks like you'd make a great couple,"

Jerome smiled. Maybe he and his dad would get along…

**Line Break**

"Did you see how much we had in common?" Jerome asked again, excitedly. Mara laughed lightly

"I did,"

"It was like I had known him all my life, didn't it?"

"Yes," Mara was happy for him. He had been over the moon since the visit, she's never seen him smile so much before. They walked through the school corridors, Mara had forgotten her books and Jerome had offered to walk her

"I will never be able to thank you enough," Jerome whispered, hugging her suddenly. Mara froze, before leaning into him and hugging him back tightly.

"You're welcome," she whispered into his shoulder, Jerome smiled into her shoulder.

They continued down the corridor happily "Hey look!" A poster caught Mara's eye, they walked over to it "A school website, anyone's free to try out," she looked over at him hopefully "Will you do it with me?"

"No, no," Jerome shook his head, "You'll be fine on your own,"

"Maybe I'll just leave it…" Mara was hesitant to do it alone.

"Mara, look at me," he spun her shoulders and crouched slightly "Every time we blink, the world moves beneath us, we miss so much. We waste so much time, I want you to try out without me. And you'll be great," Mara smiled despite herself

"Okay," she nodded happily "I will,"

**Line Break**

"Knock Knock?" Eddie asked, opening the door. Mara looked up, moving the laptop off her legs.

"Hey Eddie," she said quietly. He walked over to her

"It's been a while since we…talked,"

"I know, sorry. Just, things have been busy lately," Mara looked up at him, and managed a sad smile.

"Badger watching tomorrow, wanna come?"

"Sure," Mara smiled without hesitation "But one condition," Eddie grinned at her "You're with Patricia, and don't make any moves,"

Eddie laughed loudly "Friendship is all I require m'lady," he faked bowed, Mara laughed loudly and he walked towards the door way, before turning back "Hey, what are you writing?"

"An article for the school website," Mara sighed, pulling the laptop back onto her lap "But I have no idea what to do it on,"

"Anything but Vera," Eddie reminded, thinking of their old house mother. Mara laughed

"You know technically, that was all your fault,"

"Yeah and you know technically, no one uses the word technically any more," he mimicked. Mara laughed and he waved her a good night.

Mara watched the blank screen for a moment, before beginning.

_**The world changes in the blink of an eye.**_

She nodded to herself, yes, Jerome's phrase would be her first line, he was her inspiration.

"My inspiration," Mara murmured to herself "Yes, that's it!"

"Shut up," Joy hissed, half asleep under the blanket. Mara smiled

"Sorry Joy,"

But Joy was already asleep.

**So Summary: They went to see Jerome's dad, and that has made Jerome's day. Jerome's dad wants them to be together. Eddie's cool with them being together. But will Jerome be forced to get the necklace back? Or even worse, down into the tunnels to ruin his hair? Who knows, but Eddie and Mara are going to be busy tomorrow. But Mara has to be careful not to let anything distract her writing…**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! It's always nice to see new reviewers! But I'd like to thank my old ones too!**

**Enjoy!**

"Settle down please," Mrs Andrews hushed the class when she walked in. The class all took their seats "Now, before we start the lesson, I would like to take a few moments to congratulate…Mara Jaffray!"

A vast majority of the class rolled their eyes playfully for their favourite nerd. Joy nudged her happily and Mara beamed up at Mrs Andrews. "Did you like my entry?" Mara asked. Jerome watched interested from the back of the class. Mara had sent in the entry without showing him first? Maybe she was learning on her own…

"Mara, it was beautiful. Well written, brought tears to my eyes. You're on the website!" everyone cooed happily.

"Mrs Andrews?" Jerome asked from the back in a low voice "Which article?"

"Have you not read it?" Mrs Andrews exclaimed "Well it's on the website, I would encourage you all to have a look at it later, but as for now…"

**Line Break**

"Hey Jerome," Joy greeted as Jerome walked into the dining room.

"Hey, who's turn is it to do dishes today?"

"Um, You and Mara."

"Thanks…um, what are you doing?" Jerome peered over the sofa, Joy was scribbling into a small brown book.

"Nothing," Joy leapt up

"That looks like…sennet," Jerome tried to get a better look, and he snatched the book out of her hands and held it high above his head, examining it

"Hey! Jerome!" Joy tried jumping up, but to no avail.

"What are you doing? You're playing it all wrong," Joy stopped suddenly.

"You know how to play?" she asked in shock. Jerome threw the book down to her, uninterested now.

"Yeah, I learnt when I was younger."

Joy stared at him open-mouthed for a few moments.

"You look like a gold fish," Jerome patted her head and walked out.

**Line Break**

"Hey Nina," Jerome nodded, popping a piece of stolen fudge into his mouth, chewing slowly. They were so good.

Nina looked up from the sheet of paper "Hey, have you seen this?" she pointed to the paper.

"Obviously not, you're holding it,"

"It's Mara's article, it's amazing! I just wish I knew who she was talking about, they're very lucky," Jerome snatched the paper out of her hand and continued down the corridor towards his room. Nina thought about calling after him, but just sighed. He was Jerome, what was the point?

Jerome kicked the door open and used his foot to close it, eyes glued on the paper while he chewed, he plonked himself down on the bed, and read aloud to no one.

"_**Submitted By Mara Jaffray:**_

_**My Inspiration**_

_**The world changes in the blink of an eye, and so do people. I had a friend a long time ago, who lived off in his own world, he took everything so leisurely, he relaxed, he sailed through life. And I often thought to myself, how does he do it? How does he live without a simple care in the world? And so I got to know him. I got to know him and I realised that sensitivity is at the heart of every human being. When I first met him, he was so troubled, and he bottled it all up inside, kept everything locked away in his heart.**_

_**And over time, so timid and shyly, he opened up to me, and I learnt his secrets, and his dreams. I discovered the heart and the conscious that every human had within them. And found that his was one of the purest I know.**_

_**For sometimes it hurts to find out your past, but he faced it head on. He understood the situation with a passion and understanding that I have never seen any other human being display. **_

_**And it is with happy heart, that I witness that someone so closed off, is still just as pure as the most open honest person. Maybe even purer. And I know they won't read this little article, but I like to think, that somewhere, they are getting the recognition they deserve. **_

_**For sometimes out past is clouded by hidden letters, lost family and cage bars, but our past is our past. And we have to face it head on, just like my dearest friend.**_

_**My only regret, is not making something more of it. **_

_**Mara Jaffray.**_

_**Source: Unidentifiable"**_

Jerome breathed in deeply, he couldn't believe it. It was him, it was him. That story, that story was about him! He knew it from the first line…and yet, it sounded nothing like him. The beautiful human being she had described was not him, it was everything he wanted to be, and everything he wasn't. But it was not him.

"Hey man," Alfie smiled, walking in "Mara's doing the dishes on her own, are you gonna help?"

Alfie didn't get a response as Jerome had walked out of the room.

**Line Break**

"Hey Mara," Jerome said quietly, walking into the kitchen. Mara was washing the dishes, wearing the yellow gloves.

"Hey Jerome," she smiled. Jerome stuffed the article in his pocket

"So…I…I uh, read your article," he said nervously, picking up a bowl and drying it beside her. Mara looked up to him eagerly

"Really? Did you like it?"

"Yeah," he nodded "Who were you writing about?" Mara laughed loudly

"Funny, Jerome." Jerome didn't say anything. She looked up at him "You really don't know? I was writing about you, Jerome," she smiled, adding more liquid soap.

"Me? So I just sprang to mind?" he was pleased, pleased and shocked and so unbearably happy.

"Yeah, why…didn't you like it?" hurt flashed through Mara's brown eyes

"No! I…I loved it Mara. It was…wow," And he meant every word of it. Mara smiled, blushing

"Thanks," she whispered.

There was silence for a few moments

"Is that really how you see me?" he asked while they washed up

"What? As a decent human being? With a heart and a conscious?" she smiled kindly at him. For she now knew he had all those things. Jerome took a deep breath, his heart swelling with love, and he leaned down to kiss her, hand out to tilt her chin, but she stepped back.

"Sorry," Jerome caught himself, stepping away, busying himself with putting the dishes on the other counter. "I…I thoug- Sorry," he couldn't look at her.

"Jerome, I _do_ like you,"

"But as a friend. No worries, I get that." His voice sounded the opposite. He was trying so hard too.

"It's not that. It's just…Jerome, be honest. With us, do you see a future? With me and you I mean?" She pulled off the yellow washing gloves and left them on the side of the sink, stepping towards him "Do you?"

"Mara," he stepped towards her "I see everything with you. Every possible future I imagine for myself, you're in every one of them," Mara took a soft intake of breath

"If we did…you'd need to try, Jerome. Promise me you'll try,"

"I'll never stop."

**So Summary: Ah, he'll never stop. Jerome really loves Mara doesn't he? And Mara's willing to give it a shot… So what's happening with the Sibuna's? We still don't know anything about the necklace, where is Eddie? And are Patricia and Alfie up to something? Is Jerome's sennet playing skills about to be his downfall? Find out, next time.**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey homedogs! Hope you enjoy!**

**Enjoy! (I think I just said that)**

"You're joking right? You have to leave? Now?" Jerome asked, they were sat on his bed, throwing smarties into each other's mouths. Mara wasn't very good.

"I promised I'd be there,"

"Fine fine, one more round?" he offered, picking up another smartie. Mara opened her mouth and Jerome threw it perfectly. Mara laughed

"You've got good aim, how come you don't try out for any sports clubs?"

"I don't want to waste all my time doing sports,"

"Mick did sports, and he didn't waste all his time, he enjoyed it." Mara said quietly. Jerome looked up to her, slightly shocked. This was the first time she had talked about Mick without bursting into tears, that was good. That was healthy. "Okay, my turn," she said smiling, picking up a smartie.

Jerome opened his mouth and Mara threw the smartie and it landed on the floor. Jerome laughed loudly "H-how did you manage that?" he chuckled. Mara sighed

"Hey! It's not my fault!"

"Aren't your parents pro-atheletes?" he laughed without thinking. But then he realised, he sat up, watching Mara.

"What?" she asked smiling.

"It's okay, Mara."

"What is?" Mara asked. Still playing dumb.

"About your parents," Jerome whispered, reaching out to hold her hand "It's okay," Mara watched him wide eyed.

"How did you know about that?" she whispered. And Jerome froze, he couldn't tell her. He couldn't tell her the real reason, he only just got her back…

"You know me Mara, I'm good at picking up details like that. You're nothing like your parents, you were looking at an adoption page,"

"Right." Mara nodded, she got up from the bed, picking up another smartie and eating it. "How long have you known?"

"You notice things when you fall in love with someone," he said sweetly. Mara nodded, walking out of the door.

**Line Break**

"What do you do," Mara began, licking her lips as they lay on their stomachs, under Eddies coat, watching the badgers "When someone finds out a secret you've tried to hide from yourself?"

Eddie was so close to her that she could smell his cologne, the type that she knew Patricia loved. She could feel his deep and steady breathing "How big is the secret?" he asked without looking at her. Eyes trained forward on the badgers.

"Huge."

"And Jerome is the only one who knows?"

"Yeah but- Hey! How did you know I was talking about him?" she laughed, whacking him slightly. Eddie laughed quietly

"You're always talking about him, I take it you're back together?"

"Ah, so not everyone knows yet?"

"Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Amber and Alfie have been pretty busy lately. But they won't tell me with what," Eddie sighed. Mara looked at him

"I've always wondered what they do,"

"Yeah? And here I was thinking you had not a curious bone in your body," he looked down at her, smiling kindly.

"Do you have any clue what they do?"

"No, I bet we could find out, together."

They watched each other for a moment, smiling.

**Line Break**

"Hey Alfie," Mara smiled as she walked into the living room. Alfie was playing on his game boy

"Hey Mara, you and Jerome back together now?"

"Yes," Mara smiled, sitting beside him "Hopefully for longer this time," Alfie turned off his game and leaned back.

"Yeah, but everyone can see that you guys were like made for each other,"

"Really?" Mara smiled at the thought, was she really that clueless?

"Yeah, I mean, you're both polar opposites but you have some really major things in common. You both have family problems, you're both really smart."

"What?" Mara asked shocked

"I know," Alfie laughed "Jerome doesn't seem that smart, but he real-

"No Alfie. What do you mean, we both have family problems?"

Alfie stilled. Oh he was not good at this stuff was he? "I meant…you've been helping him with family problems,"

"Really?" Mara asked, raising an eye brow. But she saw no reason for Alfie to lie, so she let it slide.

**Line Break**

Jerome walked down the corridor to his room when someone grabbed his arm and dragged him into the other room

"Hey!" he yelled as they dragged him in. He turned to face the Sibuna's and…Joy? "Joy? They finally made you a member!" he clapped sarcastically "Good for you!" Joy just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms

"You know how to play sennet?" Fabian demanded, Jerome sighed

"I do indeed Fabian, why?"

"We need you to teach us." Nina said quickly. Jerome laughed loudly

"Teach you? It takes years to learn the rules of sennet, and then it takes a few more years to get good at it. I wouldn't be able to teach it to you,"

"Well who taught you?" Amber demanded

"Victor," Jerome shrugged

"But we've only been here for three years, you should still be learning the rules!" Patricia argued.

"I've been here since I was five, this is my home." He said, shocking them all. They watched him, open mouthed for a moment, before Alfie broke the silence

"Well done, mate." He said sincerely. Jerome smiled slightly, before turning and walking out.

"He does come up with the best excuses," Joy sighed.

**Line Break**

"What's your favourite colour?" Jerome asked, as they strolled through the park, hand in hand.

"Blue, you?" she looked up at him

"Brown,"

"Brown?" Mara laughed incredulously "Why brown?"

Jerome didn't say anything for a moment "It's the colour of your eyes," he admitted. Mara smiled at him

"That's so sweet, aww, I didn't know you could be so sweet," she raised her hand to the side of his face "I like blue because it's the colour of _your _eyes," she whispered. And she leaned forward, their lips meeting slowly, unsurely.

Jerome held her tightly, hands running through her soft hair, breathing her in. Just loving the fact that this was happening. She pulled away and looked down blushing

"Sorry," she said quietly, and they started walking again

"Sorry?" Jerome asked "That is not something a guy wants to hear after he's kissed a girl, was I not good?" he questioned doubtfully

"No, no," Mara laughed loudly "You're great, better than great actually…" she trailed off, in her own day dream

"Hey, you don't have to think about it, you can do it," and Jerome spun her towards him and kissed her again.

Yes, the worries and the adoption and the necklace she wore could wait, because right now, they had each other.

And all they needed was right now.

**So Summary: Eddie and Mara are friends again, Jerome has confronted her about the adoption but Mara cleverly avoided the subject, unfortunately knowing Jerome, he'll bring it up again. The Sibuna's have added Joy into the gang, and need Jerome's superb playing skills. Jerome revealed he's been here since he was five, very brave of it. And Eddie and Mara, the only two people who don't know about the mystery, are starting to get curious. It's about time if you ask me, let's just hope it doesn't put too much of a strain on things. Because knowing Anubis house, as soon as someone starts creeping around, things go downhill fast.**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	32. Chapter 32

**Should I dare hope for 200?**

**Enjoy!**

"Shh," Eddie hushed, as they snuck down into the cellar. Mara closed the door behind them, clutching the torch tightly in her hand. They crept down the steps

"What are all these bottles?" Mara whispered, shining the torch at them, picking up one with a red liquid sloshing about inside.

"I don't even want to guess," Eddie mimed being sick, they walked through the dust and cobwebs, coming to a jutting out part of the wall, with four moving tablets at the top. "Check that out," Eddie whispered, looking up.

Mara walked towards him, pointing her torch up as well, Eddie clicked them "It goes from 1 to 9, and the 8 is really weird," he pushed his ear against it and listened hard, tapping it "It's hollow, it has to move,"

"What would the code be?" Mara whispered, excited. Had they found something?

"You're the brainiac,"

Mara thought for a moment "Well the house was founded in 1893, try it," Eddie clicked the numbers into place, and low and behold the door slid noisily across. They both winced at the loud sound, wondering if someone would come down and hear them, but nothing, and they walked through.

It was a study, a small study with books and a desk, there was a light on, and the brightness made them shield their eyes slightly.

"Wow." Eddie whispered

"And I thought only Sherlock Holmes found stuff like this," Mara said quietly

"Who?" Eddie mumbled, turning to face her. Mara rolled her eyes

"Don't they read where you're from?"

"Oh we read, but we read _good _books," Mara grinned at how stupid he sounded. "So is this it?" Eddie asked, turning his attention to the book case "There has to be more than this,"

"Try pulling out one of the books, there's bound to be a door behind the bookcase,"

"Why is there bound to be?"

"Because there always is in movies," Eddie decided not to question her logic so they both started pulling back books, until Eddie pulled back a large red one, and the bookcase creaked and moved to the side. Eddie and Mara stared open-mouthed.

"S-should we go through?" Mara asked. Eddie shook his head

"No, not today…something feels off…." Mara nodded in agreement.

**Line Break**

"So Mara," Nina smiled, Mara was reading, dressed in her uniform before breakfast. Everyone else was still getting ready

"Hey," Mara smiled, looking up

"You look tired," Nina noted carefully

"Yeah, extra studying," Nina nodded, buying the excuse.

"So, I like your necklace,"

Mara smiled, fingers flying to it almost protectively "Thank you, Jerome gave it to me,"

"Oh? Why are you still wearing it? Didn't you two break up?" Nina was trying to get the necklace, sneaky she knew it was, but they needed it.

"We're back together." Came a voice, and Nina turned slowly to see Jerome glaring down at her. Nina managed a shaky smile, she'd been caught.

"Yeah," Mara said, completely clueless "Isn't it great?"

"So great," Nina said through gritted teeth, standing and walking away.

"You uh, really like that necklace don't you?" Jerome asked, sitting beside her. Mara nodded, distracted, watching Nina talk somewhat urgently to Fabian. "Mara? Mara? Hello?"

Mara's eyes darted back to him "Sorry, Jerome. I'm kinda tired. Shall we go?"

"Yeah," he frowned at her, but followed her out.

**Line Break**

"Oh." Mara stopped short, she had been waiting in the corridor outside where the boys annual swimming competition had taken place.

Jerome had just walked out, shirtless, glistening, tiny drops of water beaded into his slicked back hair. His tight wrought muscles that everyone thought might exist but never really _knew, _where on display. He looked…breath taking.

"Hey," he smiled at her, seeming perfectly at ease. Mara didn't say anything, her mouth open. "Are you okay?" his wet hand touched her hand attentively and she gasped

"Sorry…it's just…you're…" she motioned to his chest. Jerome gave a breathy laugh.

"Sorry Jaffray, didn't realise you were uncomfortable," he reached for his towel and flung it over his shoulder

"I am not uncomfortable." She said stubbornly. Jerome smirked at her. Backing her into the wall, so her back hit it with a thump.

"Oh? Well. You seem uncomfortable," he leaned down over her, with that smug look that she loved and hated at the same time. Mara placed a firm flat hand on his chest. Jerome's eyes widened a fraction.

"And would you be at all uncomfortable if I walked into your room topless?"

Jerome smiled "Why Mara dear, why don't you test it and see?" she whacked his arm playfully, he leaned down and kissed her, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Give me five minutes,"

"Sure you won't need more time to do your hair?" she called after him. He laughed loudly

"You know, I always knew you'd get me."

**Line Break**

"Do you two understand me?" Rufus asked quietly, not quite threateningly but enough to make them shake.

"Yes." Patricia and Alfie chorused replied in unison. They were stood in the old ware house.

"So it's only two more chambers?"

"Yeah," Alfie nodded "It's a game called Sennet,"

"Sennet?" Rufus asked, puzzled "Does anyone know how to play it?"

"One person." Patricia answered, but she wasn't about to give away Jerome's name. She knew how much Rufus scared him, and she wouldn't put him through that.

"And are they going to help?"

"We're sure of it." Patricia nodded. Rufus smiled at the both of them, and shoved them out.

"I'm scared," Alfie whined as they began the long walk home

"Shh Alfie, it's okay," Patricia soothed, taking his hand gently in hers. The corners of Alfie's lips turned up slightly

"Thanks Trixie," he whispered gratefully. "At least we're in this mess together."

**Line Break**

"Hello losers!" Jerome cheered happily, walking into the dining room, where everyone was already ready to eat. "And Alfie and Mara,"

Alfie and Mara smiled happily, but the rest of the table sighed. Jerome took his place next to Mara, opposite his best friend "So guys, everyone free tomorrow?"

Everyone turned to look at him, slightly taken aback. "Why?" Fabian asked suspiciously

"I want us all to go to the beach," Jerome grinned, taking a bite of his slice of pizza. Everyone stared at him open-mouthed. He looked up at them "What?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Nothing," Alfie piped up "It's just…you never like doing big group things." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oh," Jerome frowned, shrugging "Whatever, doesn't have to happen. It was just a thought."

And everyone leapt out of their seats almost in perfect timing. Because it was rare for Jerome to want to do something with everyone. Because it was rare that he wasn't yelling at them. Because it was rare that he sounded so very sincere. Because it was rare that he was about to let it go and give them their own choice.

"Let's do it!" Nina beamed. Jerome looked up at them, eye brows furrowed

"Alright…can you guys sit down? You're creeping me out a little," everyone sat down. "It can be like a massive date. Me and Mara, Amber and Alfie, Trixie and Sweetie, Nina and Fabian and…Joy,"

Everyone turned to look at Joy, who was sat at the other end of the table. She looked up "What? I've got a boyfriend."

"Y-you have?" Fabian asked, shocked. Which didn't go unnoticed by Nina.

"Yeah, his name's Jake. Can he come too?"

"Sure," Jerome nodded, a little surprised that they were making him in charge of the whole operation.

**Line break**

"That was really nice," Mara said after dinner, while they were clearing away the plates. "That you invited everyone for a day at the beach,"

"I don't know why everyone's so surprised," he shrugged "It's not as if I don't always do that kind of thing."

Mara stopped shuffling dishes to look at him "Jerome, you don't ever do that kind of thing."

"Right." He blinked once "Well…I have no idea what's come over me,"

Mara smiled, walking towards him "I don't know what it is, but I'm glad," and she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down towards her. Their lips met in the middle.

Jerome held her waist tightly, moving her shirt slightly higher so he could feel her warm smooth bare skin. He bit her bottom lip and gained entrance.

"Cough cough?" Patricia asked, as she walked in. Mara pulled away blushing. Jerome turned to her

"What do you want?"

"It's funny how you can go from so nice, to so horrid," she sang. Jerome glared at her. Mara smiled, clearing up the dishes.

"What?"

"I was wondering if we could speak to you in private,"

"We?" Jerome asked "Why Trix, you forget. You're standing here all alone- oh wait. Is it your imaginary friend?" Jerome mocked. Patricia growled

"Come on."

"Sorry, but I'm helping Mara with the dishes, right Mara?"

"Right," Mara grinned. Jerome shot Patricia a smug look

"So whatever vudo-witch-craft you needed me for, I'm busy,"

Patricia watched them both for a moment, before walking away. She shook her head at Alfie who had been waiting eagerly behind the door. He looked down at the ground.

What was going to happen to them if they didn't play the game and get to the next task?

The decided they didn't want to know.

**So Summary: That's what Patricia and Alfie have been doing, they're double agents! Who would have guessed? Jerome and Mara are staying strong, always a good sign. Nina is getting desperate and she needs that necklace. Eddie and Mara are getting close to the mystery. But if they wanna get even closer, they're gonna need the amulets. Maybe their other halves will help them out?**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey Mara," Amber smiled. Mara looked up

"Hey Amber?"

"Nice outfit,"

"Thank you?" Mara was unsure. It had been a long time since her and Amber had spoken properly. I mean, they talked over prom, but other people were there. Amber didn't come to her. They both felt the grief of Mick, but Mara felt as though Amber blamed her for his death. Which Amber did. She blamed Mara 100%.

"Yeah it looks good. But that necklace clashes. Why don't you remove it?" Amber said sweetly, flicking some blond hair over her shoulder.

"I'm fine thanks. This necklace was a gift,"

"From Jerome? I know," Amber sat down beside her "It's very pretty isn't it?"

"Yeah, Amber. Is there something that you want?"

"Me? No, nothing."

"Amber, if this is about Mick…"

"It's not." Amber snapped. Mara sighed.

"I am sorry, Amber," Mara whispered "But you can't blame me-"

"For what? I can't blame you for killing him?" tears sprung to Amber's eyes and she stood. Mara stood too.

"Amber, I know it hurts. How do you think I feel?"

"You didn't deserve to be his girlfriend!" she screamed at her, face red. Mara was shocked at her outburst. She had obviously pushed a button. "You never deserved him! He was happy with me! He loved me! And if he had still been with me, then he would be alive today!"

"Everything happens for a reason, Amber!" Mara cried, tears falling down her cheeks "I can't undo what's been done!"

"But you've totally moved on! Haven't you? I don't see you grieving anymore!"

"Hypocrite!" Mara yelled, shoving Amber back a little "You don't see me grieving? YOU DON'T SEE ME GRIEVING? What about you? How dare you accuse me! When you're off every night sneaking into cellars and secret rooms! When you were with Mick you ditched him! Ditched him for Alfie and the others every single time he wanted to spend time with you! Is it my fault Mick got bored? Is it my fault that he realised you two would never work? Because you're too self centred and vain!"

Alfie and Jerome walked in then, watching.

"I hate you Mara Jaffray!" Amber yelled, and she slapped Mara, once, hard across the cheek.

Everything fell silent.

And it was then that Amber realised what she had done.

"Oh my gosh, Mara-" she tried to step forward, to hug her old best friend. To try and make everything better. To try and fix it the only way Amber knew how.

"Don't touch her." Jerome growled in a low dangerous voice, he wrapped his arms around Mara, pulling her away from Amber. "You're crazy, Amber. You should be locked up, you creep."

"Hey!" Alfie gathered the crying girl in his arms, pulling her away from Jerome and Mara "Amber was trying to make it better, Jerome. Don't you dare yell at her."

"She hit my girlfriend!"

"You're girlfriend insulted her!"

"You know what, Alfie?" Jerome hissed, pulling Mara tightly to him, while she sobbed into his chest "I don't know why we're even best friends. You have no taste," and with that Jerome walked out, taking Mara with him.

"Oh yeah? We-well I obviously don't have any taste, because I liked you!"

**Line Break**

"Where's Amber?" Nina asked curiously at dinner

"And Mara?" Joy added.

"Why don't you ask, Alfie?" Jerome cocked his head at his best friend. All eyes turned to the dark unusually quiet boy.

"Mara insulted her and made her cry," Alfie glared at Jerome. Everyone gasped.

"Amber _hit _Mara and made her cry," this earned another gasp.

"T-that can't be right," Fabian stuttered "Amber would never do something like that, Alfie?" Fabian turned to him, so shocked.

Alfie looked down

"Yeah Alfie?" Jerome mimicked "Why don't you tell Fabian the truth. Did Amber hit Mara?"

"Yes," Alfie sighed, looking down. "But Mara yelled at her first."

"Mara didn't start this!" Jerome yelled, standing.

"Oh shut up Jerome!" Alfie stood too now, and everyone froze with wide eyes. "Why can' t you accept that it wasn't all Amber's fault?"

"Because you're girlfriends always been a bit of a drama queen, hasn't she Alfie? As I recall she made you jump through hoops, just to go on a first date. And like a good little _dog _you obeyed." Jerome clapped his hand. Picking up a biscuit from the table "Here Alfie, fetch the biscuit," Jerome threw the biscuit at Alfie, but it simply hit him in the chest and fell to the floor. "Ah, not so well trained are you?"

Alfie took a deep breath "Jerome's mum sent him to boarding school when he was five because she never loved him as much as she loved his little sister Poppy. Jerome's father left when Jerome was young because he didn't want kids and now he's in a _prison. _Jerome cries every year on March 9th. Because that was the day his mum said she didn't love him."

Jerome froze, his mouth open, appalled. Everyone stared at Alfie, then Jerome, and then back again, completely shell shocked.

Jerome couldn't move, he was completely frozen. Did that really just happen, did his bestf- ex best friend just reveal every personal detail Jerome had trusted him with? Yes, and it hurt. A small part of Jerome felt guilty, he had probably pushed Alfie right to the edge. He had snapped. But Alfie had taken it too far. Even Jerome knew that.

"Jerome," Alfie whispered, the look on his friends face shocking him. What had he done? "Jerome, man, I'm so-"

Jerome raised a hand to cut him off, and Alfie waited to hear the harsh cutting words that would make them even. But they didn't come. Because Jerome walked from the room.

"Jerry!" Eddie called, chair scraping as he ran after him.

"Oh Alfie," Joy shook her head, looking up at the dark boy "What did you do?"

**So Summary: Yeah, I see the beach being fun for them tomorrow. So, is Jerome gonna let Eddie in? Mara and Amber, who would have thought such tertiary ran deep between them? Mick hasn't been completely forgotten then. Patricia and Alfie really need Jerome, but I don't see Jerome helping Alfie any time soon. Joy has a new boyfriend? Fabian doesn't seem too pleased with that. And Alfie…you stupid stupid boy…**

**REVIEW!**

**x **


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey! Great seeing new reviewers! EEEK! Almost 200! **

**Enjoy!**

"Jerry, let me in," Eddie knocked on the door. There was no response. "Jerry, come on." He pushed open the door, and Jerome was sitting on his bed, staring at nothing. Eddie closed the door behind him and sat beside him. "Hey," he breathed in.

Jerome didn't say anything, barely acknowledging his presence.

"If it makes you feel any better, my dad left me."

Jerome sighed.

"But he contacted me, and I'm with him now. It may not be perfect, but he's there. You're dad's tried to reach you. You've visited him, and he'll be let go soon. It may not be perfect, but he'll be there." Eddie punched Jerome playfully in the shoulder. Jerome managed a smile

"I always thought that…that Alfie was my best friend." Jerome sighed. "We've been best friends since I was seven,"

"Friends grow apart," Eddie reminded

"Too true," Jerome managed a shaky laugh "God, if I thought anyone would comfort me, I did not think it would be you," Eddie laughed too

"Yeah, well we are the two best looking guys in the house," Jerome nodded in agreement

"We are."

"Shall we try being friends?" Eddie asked suddenly. Sliding a packet of sweets out of his pockets and opening them, offering Jerome one. Jerome took five, Eddie laughed.

"Friends? Well, I guess since you know everything about me, we should be best friends." Jerome was smiling.

"That's everything about you? You are very shallow dear friend," Jerome laughed, patting Eddie on the back

"Ah, I guess it's in everyone's best interest." Jerome nodded. "Hey, have you ever had these sweets with orange juice?"

"No. That's ridiculous,"

"Says the guy who eats spaghetti sandwiches." Jerome muttered, taking out some orange juice and pouring it into two glasses.

"Fair point," Eddie laughed.

**Line Break**

"This is fun," Mara laughed. The four of them sat on the lunch table in the cafeteria.

"Yeah," Patricia laughed "We all looking forward to the beach later?"

"Yeah," Eddie laughed, high fiving Jerome.

"Won't it be awkward with Amber and Alfie?" Mara wondered.

"They've been uninvited." Jerome grinned. Mara sighed

"I should apologise to her, shouldn't I?"

"NO!" all of them chorused together "They are now our enemies." Jerome finished. Mara rolled her eyes.

**Line Break**

"You look great," Jerome smiled, Mara was wearing a red two piece with a flowery pattern.

"Thank you," she kissed his cheek, trying her best not to blush "So do you," she said it quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear her, but his smirk proved otherwise.

They had all laid their towels in a star shape, the hot sun beating down onto them. It was a couple per towel. Jerome and Mara, beside them Eddie and Patricia, beside them Nina and Fabian, and beside them Joy and Jake.

Jake was a nice enough guy, not the brightest bulb, but he had brown hair that he spiked up and he was easy to talk to too.

"Let's go into the water!" Joy cried and they all ended up in a massive water fight.

The sound of children laughing, water splashing, the heat of the sun warming their skin, giving them the tan they had all waited a year for. Hugging and kissing and sandcastle contests. Who could dig the biggest hole, trying to get Fabian back out of the hole. And they all felt like young kids again. They learnt that Joy hated sea weed, that Jake hated sun cream. That Mara loved sea shells and that Jerome couldn't build sand castles.

That Fabian didn't like being thrown into holes and that Nina loved crabs. That Eddie enjoyed running barefoot and that Patricia believed she could out run the incoming tide.

And it was fun, more fun than they had had in a while.

No one worried about the mystery, couples embraced, and they all played volley ball with smiles on their faces.

Living in the moment.

**Line Break**

"Hello dearies!" Trudy clapped when they walked in "Did you have fun?"

"Loads!" Joy grinned. They had dropped Jake off at his house.

"You look like it! Come on, I've made cakes!"

The seven of them sat around the table and dug in. When Amber and Alfie walked in. It all went silent.

"Hope you had a good time," Amber said quietly, smiling at her house mates. Everyone watched her, unsure.

"It was fun," Mara spoke up. Amber cracked a small smile. Trust it to be Mara, Mara her old best friend. The one she had abandoned over a stupid crush. The one she had disowned due to a loss they both shared equally.

"What did you do there?" Alfie asked, smiling at them all. This time, no one said anything.

"Why don't you sit with us, Amber?" Nina asked. Amber was happy to be accepted and she eagerly sat with them and ate some cakes. Mara smiled and passed Amber the cakes filled with strawberry muffins, knowing there were her favourite.

Amber smiled the smile she use to when they were best friends. And it gave Mara hope. It was always hard to stay mad at Amber.

"Guys," Alfie said quietly. "Please, I'm sorry. Don't shun me out like this,"

Still no one said anything.

"Jerome, Jerome mate. Come on, I'm sorry. We're best friends."

"Actually," Eddie interjected "I'm his best friend,"

Alfie laughed "Yeah right, Jerome hates you, right Jerome?"

"He's telling the truth, Lewis." Jerome stated, not looking up, holding Mara's hand tightly under the table.

"Fabian? I-I thought we stuck up for each other?"

"Too far, Alfie."

"Nina?" he gave her a shaky smile

"I'm sorry,"

"Mara?" he sounded like he was in tears "Mara, please? Talk to him,"

"You were meant to be his friend, Alfie." Mara whispered quietly, and it hurt her to say it, Alfie was a good person. He was kind person with a big heart "I can't make him forgive you. He has to do it when he's ready."

"Jerome, buddy." Alfie sounded so broken and alone "We're Lewis and Clarke, us together. We're a team…right?"

"Alfie, just go," Amber whispered "I'll talk to you after,"

"Jerome?" Alfie stared straight at the boy he considered to be a big brother as well as a best friend. The boy he had scammed with, joked with, sat in detention with, taken the fall for, had the fall taken of him for, the boy who suggested they be roommates. The boy that had shown him around the boarding school when he first arrived. And his mind flew back to the moment that he first realised that Jerome thought of him as a best friend, just like Alfie did. It played just in front of his eyes, as if it were happening again…

"_Jerome!" Alfie cried, running towards his best friend. They were young, only about 13. Jerome was wearing a hat, he had been very into hats in those days and you would never catch him without one. He was eating a hot dog. "Jerome, I did a very bad thing," he cried, crashing onto to sofa beside him._

_Jerome rolled his eyes, turning to look at Alfie "How bad was the bad thing out of ten?" he asked, taking another bite. He knew Alfie, and he knew that Alfie liked to exaggerate things._

"_Ten."_

_Jerome eye's widened and he threw the hot dog over his shoulder "What was it?" he asked seriously_

"_I released two thousand spiders in Fabian's room along with three goose, and they are going crazy!"_

"_You mean, three geese," Jerome corrected_

"_What?"_

"_Geese, not go-"_

"_Jerome! Does it matter? Help me!" Jerome nodded and followed him to Fabian's room. They stood outside the door for a moment, hesitant to open it. Jerome picked up the fire extinguisher. _

"_Right, let's go." And they burst in. _

_What a sight to behold. They were everywhere, swarming all over their things. The geese were flapping about loudly, poking around into all of Mick and Fabian's belongings. Jerome freaked out and pulled on the fire extinguisher, aiming it everywhere, trying to kill as many ants as he could with the sheer pressure._

"_What is going on in here?" Victor boomed, standing at the door. But he couldn't make anything out through the white smog and geese. Jerome sprayed more, aiming it directly at Victor, and lead Alfie to the small window, he opened it wide._

"_Go on," he hissed. Alfie stepped up and slid his feet out, but then he stopped_

"_But how are you gonna-"_

"_I'm not." Jerome cut him off, kicking a goose of his leg and squirting even more white foam, he could barely make out two inches in front of him. Cool._

"_But you'll get banned from the trip to town tomorrow! You really wanted to go!"_

_Jerome rolled his eyes and grinned at his best friend "You want to go more, pick me up a key ring,"_

_Jerome threw the empty extinguisher off somewhere, not even wincing when he heard the smash of most probably Mick's things. And he turned and headed through the fog, with his hands up in surrender, just in case Victor decided to kill him. Alfie watched in awe for a moment, before letting go of the window and dropping to the ground, he listened for a moment_

"_Calm down Victor. It was all me."_

_END _

"Go Alfie," Amber urged

"Jerome!"

Jerome didn't even look up.

**Line Break**

And whether because all the drama of this house had finally gotten to him, when it never had before, or maybe because he was just very tired. Jerome dreamt that night. And a very strange dream it was…

_Jerome walked Mara into the meadow. And it really hadn't dawned to him. Mara was undead. He had been undead, but because he had kissed her, she was now undead. And he was very much alive._

"_I wish I could wake up to this every day," Mara whispered._

"_You can't wake up without sleeping," Jerome reminded, hand steady on her back._

_Mara looked down, realizing what Jerome meant. It hadn't really dawned on her yet that she was undead. She tucked some black hair behind her ear, and Jerome's hand followed the movement. _

"_You're father is coming to pick you up today," he said quietly. _

"_Does he know?"_

_Jerome shook his head "It doesn't matter,"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Mara, this isn't what I want."_

"_You don't want us?"_

_Jerome gave a small sad smile "No, this. I brought you here so we could be alone, I'm gonna make you human again. I brought you here to say good bye,"_

"_What do you mean goodbye?"_

"_Just for the summer. But you have to promise when you leave this field, you leave me here."_

"_Please tell me you're not going to kiss me," she whispered, tears in her eyes "I want you to be the one alive."_

_Jerome just nodded "I know," he said, lacing his fingers through hers as he lowered his lips to hers until they were barely touching "I also know you can't stop me,"_

_Mara closed her eyes as she felt an explosion of sensation rushed through her body. Her fingers tightened around his. _

"_Why are you doing this? I want you to be alive,"_

"_Because," he said, tracing a finger along her smooth cheek. "Real love is selfless."_

"_I miss you already," Mara whispered up at him. Jerome swallowed._

_Jerome plucked a flower and tucked it behind her ear "I'm with you, always,"_

_And then he leaned over and kissed her._

Jerome awoke with a start. Running a hand through his hair, breathing deeply "What the hell?" he muttered to himself "I mean what was that?" he corrected himself, a habit he had unknowingly picked up from Mara. Standing up and sneaking out the door to get some water.

He walked into the kitchen, and was surprised when he saw Mara and Eddie talking. They were in their pyjamas, Mara was drinking a glass of milk. Jerome ducked behind the counter, and listened.

"I saw Patricia wearing this amulet thing," Eddie whispered.

"The rest of them have it too."

"Jerome doesn't," he reminded

"Jerome is a part of it, but he's not…"

"Really into it like the rest of them, is he?" Eddie whispered. The question hung in the air.

"You have to think though," Mara began, placing the glass down on the counter "If Jerome doesn't want to be in the gang, maybe what they're all doing isn't something we should be trying to find out. Maybe we should leave it in the dark,"

"You can," Eddie sighed, "But I'm want to find out,"

"I do too!" Mara protested. "Okay, so they all have amulets. Why?"

"Maybe it's to get into that place behind the bookcase we found last night?"

"Yeah…but the question is, how do we get one?"

"Well, Joy has one, right?"

"Right."

"So she has to hide it in your room. You find hers and I'll find Fabians."

"What if they catch us?"

"Say you lost something," he shrugged "They don't suspect anything." Mara nodded

"Okay. I'm gonna go back to sleep,"

"Okay. Hey, before you go," Mara stopped and turned

"What?"

Eddie scratched his chin "Why don't you ask Jerome?"

"Jerome is…Jerome has his secrets, and I respect that. If he hasn't told me, he obviously doesn't want to. And I'm not gonna try and force it out of him,"

"Okay," Eddie sang quietly "But it sounds to me as if you're afraid of what he'll say,"

"I am not afraid,"

"Sure, sure," Eddie placed the milk back into the fridge "Night, 'Ara,"

"Night Eddie."

Jerome waited a while until he was sure they were gone.

"And the plot thickens," he sighed to himself.

It seemed everyone wanted to be a part of Sibuna but him.

And something else was bugging him, was Mara afraid of him? She couldn't possibly be, she never acted afraid. She acted comfortable with him. She was happier with him than anyone else.

Right?

**So Summary: Jerome's found out about Eddie and Mara's snooping. Amber's been forgiven. Alfie's being replaced. Eddie is Jerome's new best friend. Mara and Jerome are still together, the day at the beach was fun. But poor Alfie…he deserves better, let's hope he doesn't do something he regrets out of anger.**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

Alfie Lewis had never been more alone. And he didn't understand why. He was a good person, he had good intentions, and sure sometimes he might not be as clear as day, but he was a still a good person and a fast learner.

But somewhere deep down he knew he had crossed a line.

So he sat in the library, throwing the tennis ball high up into the air, and then catching it. Then throwing it, then catching it.

"Hey Alfie," Mara smiled, sitting beside him "Is everything okay?"

"Fine," he sighed.

"Really? Because Alfie Lewis doesn't normally sit in the library for no reason," Mara tried to lighten the mood. Alfie nudged her

"Do you think Jerome will forgive me?"

"Well, let's see," Mara began "Would you forgive you?"

"…no," he whispered. Mara patted his back

"You revealed all his secrets Alfie, he trusted you. You need to prove to him that you really are sorry,"

"How do I do that?"

"That's where I can't help you,"

**Line Break**

"Sorry," Mara apologised as she bumped into a small blonde girl on her way to her locker

"No, sorry. It's my fault, I'm new here." The smiled a toothy grin. Her hair in two plaits. And the colour of her hair was familiar somehow.

"Really? When did you arrive?"

"Yesterday,"

"Aww, missing you're parents? I'm Mara, by the way."

"Poppy,"

"Poppy? That's a nice name." Mara smiled

"Really? Poppy Clarke, it doesn't really have a ring to it." The girl clutched her books tightly to her chest. She obviously wasn't use to the uniform yet

"Wait what?"

"Huh?"

"You're Poppy Clarke? As in _the Poppy Clarke?_" Mara's eyes were wide

"Yeah," Poppy laughed "Why?"

"As in, Jerome's sister?"

"Yeah," Poppy eyes brightened with understanding. "But you can't tell him we met. He knew I was coming and said he didn't want to see me. He said I should avoid him at all costs and…not tell people my second name. My bad," she laughed nervously

"Sounds like Jerome," Mara laughed. They both walked towards Mara's locker

"So, how do you know the Gerbil?"

"He's my boyfriend." Mara laughed at the shocked look on Poppy's face.

"Really? But you're so pretty and nice!" they both laughed

"Thank you. But your brother _has _changed. You should try talking to him," Mara was over the moon. She felt strangely closer to Jerome now that she had met his sister. Like she was delving into his life.

"Jerome doesn't change. He's been the same all his life, he's just a very good actor."

"That may be," Mara laughed "But after he met your dad the other day, he seemed gen-"

"Our dad?" Poppy asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah," Mara continued, puzzled "I assumed Jerome told you, the letter said to tell you,"

"What letter? Jerome met out dad? I thought he was gone," Poppy sounded crestfallen.

"I can't believe he didn't tell you," Mara was appalled. He was depriving this little girl of knowing her father?

"He never tells me anything," Poppy cried. But then she brightened up "Wait, would you get the letter for me, Mara? Please?"

Mara frowned "I'm sorry, I don't think it's my place-"

"Oh please Mara! I've come to this strange new school. My brother won't talk to me, he's turning people against me already! And now he's hiding something from me? And didn't you say he was meant to tell me something from the letter. I was meant to know!" Mara struggled

"It's his private life-"

"And mine too." Poppy argued. Mara nodded slowly

"Okay. But we can't tell him about this. We can't tell anyone, understand?"

Poppy nodded, excited "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed, hugging Mara tightly. Mara laughed, hugging her back.

"What's going on here?" Jerome asked. They both pulled apart, watching him. He took a deep breath in "Poppy," he sighed "I'm pretty sure I told you to stay away from anyone who knows me."

"How am I meant to know who knows you?" she argued

"Here's a hint," he said sarcastically, bending down so he was in her face "Everyone knows me,"

Poppy glared up at him defiantly, before turning and walking away. "I warn you Mara, that girl is trouble," he said, as he straightened his bag strap, watching to make sure she wasn't listening in.

"She's your sister,"

"Ah. So you spoke to the demon?"

"Jerome,"

"No Mara. This girl is a good actor, trust me, she is trouble. I trained her myself," Jerome looked down at Mara sincerely. "Promise me not to get involved with her?"

Mara sighed, looking down "I promise, even though I think you're over-reacting," He swung his arm around her

"Yeah," he whispered hotly in her ear "But you love me for it,"

Mara rolled her eyes, but smiled.

**Line Break**

"I love this bit," Mara whispered as they watched the movie on Jerome's laptop.

"Me too,"

"Hey Jerry," Eddie came in "Victor wants you, says something about almost killing his stuffed bird?"

"Oh yeah," Jerome smiled fondly at the memory until he looked down and saw Mara glaring at him "I mean, oh man." He kissed her cheek "I'll be right back, pause it," and he and Eddie left.

This was it. Mara was alone in Jerome's room. She went under his mattress, feeling around for the key, she unlocked the draw, took out the letter and stuffed it into her pocket, locking the draw and stuffing the key back under the mattress.

And she was about to crawl back onto the bed when she saw it. She probably wouldn't have seen it, if not for the rush of adrenaline. She went over to Alfie's side of the room and in the shadows, could make out the coil of a necklace hidden beneath a lamp shade. She fiddled around, until she pulled it out.

And there in her hand, was an amulet. Mara stifled a gasp, when she heard footsteps coming down. She rammed it into her other pocket and leapt onto the bed, trying to act natural

"Hey," he smiled

"How come he never punishes you?" Mara smiled, breathing deeply

"He's like an uncle to me, I imagine I'm the closest he has," Jerome snuggled down beside her. Mara leaned into him as they watched the movie. But the guilt was building up.

She had stolen from Alfie, well technically it was borrowing, because she planned on returning it. And then she had exploited and lied to Jerome. He had shown her where he hid the key and she had used it against him. She had promised to him that she would stay away from his sister, and yet here she was stealing for her.

But it's okay, she calmed herself. Because she had good intentions.

**So Summary: So Poppy has been introduced, and Mara and her have clicked. Mara's lying to Jerome, that never ends well. Alfie is thinking of ways to win back Jerome's approval, in a way its sweet…Eddie and Jerome are best friends. Do we want it to last?**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"There is to be a very formal party here, and I would like it if you vermin didn't ruin it." Victor began. They were all stood in a long line, Trudy was dusting. "I want you all to be dressed perfectly, this is very important. No scruffy outfits, Williamson and Sweet and Lewis," he glared at them. "All the girls will wear purple dresses. And all the boys will wear tuxedos."

"Purple!" Patricia exclaimed

"Tuxedos?" Eddie yelled. Victor glared at them and they quietened.

"It is to be tonight. You will all speak properly and-"

"Excuse me, Victor?" Nina interrupted. Victor turned to her

"Yes Miss Martin?"

"What is this 'party' for anyway?"

"That is for me to know." Victor continued "It will start promptly at six, today. All of you must attend. And if you are not in the correct attire or do anything to mess this up," he picked the toothbrush out of his top pocket "Well I believe you all know the punishment,"

**Line Break**

"Jerome?" Alfie tapped him lightly on the shoulder while he entered class.

"What?" Jerome turned, rolling his eyes when he saw who it was

"I'm sorry,"

"You've said,"

"Yeah but this time, I can make it better." Jerome stopped and turned "You get one free hit at me,"

"Seriously?" Jerome asked, shocked

"Yeah,"

"Right." Jerome was blown away. A free hit, that was…rare. Very rare, and hard to come across. "Okay then," he swung his fist and it collided with Alfie's stomach, Alfie doubled over. Jerome breathed in happily, all his anger now released.

"B-best friends?" Alfie asked hopefully. Eddie walked in, grinning

"Ah well, you see, there's a bit of a problem."

"What up best friend?" he asked, clapping his hands. Jerome smiled cheesily at Alfie. Alfie looked hurt, and not just because his stomach was turning inside out.

"But I'm your best friend."

"Why can't we all be friends?" Eddie asked, they both turned to him. They hadn't even considered the idea "I prank just like you do, I have a girlfriend, just like you two. We could all be friends,"

"Yeah, I guess we could." Jerome thought, Alfie nodded. "Okay,"

And just like that, the problem was solved. It was pretty simple, but let's face it, they're boys.

**Line Break**

All the girls were dressed in purple, and all the boys in black tuxedos. Mara was wearing a purple dress just below the knees with black tights, her hair straightened and part of it up.

Jerome had all his hair swept off high to the side like he did back in the first year, making him look a lot posher.

A man with light brown hair walked in and Victor shook his hand and briefly introduced them to each other students, and then classical music was turned on and they were all meant to act 'young' whatever that meant.

"Psst Mara!" came a voice. Mara put the punch down and turned to the sound of her name, when she saw Poppy behind the door. Mara quietly walked out.

"What are you doing here?" Mara asked shocked.

"I just came to thank you for the letter," Poppy hugged her, handing it back. Mara smiled

"It's fine, but you have to leave Po-"

"What's going on here?" Jerome asked. They both turned to face him, guilty looks on their faces. Jerome was wearing his suit and it made him look so…indescribable. "Mara? Poppy? What is this?" he looked down at the letter in Mara's hand "No." he whispered, taking the letter out of her hand and turning it to read the outside. "Oh my god,"

"Jerome, you don't understand-" Poppy began

"You be quiet." Jerome demanded, turning to Mara "Mara? How could you?"

"I was trying to help-"

"Well next time mind your own business! I expect this from Poppy, but you, you Mara? I trusted you, and you just used it against me. I can't believe you,"

"Jerome please!" Mara cried, but Jerome turned and walked back into the room. Mara started to cry.

"I am so sorry," Poppy whispered, rubbing her back soothingly "I didn't know,"

"No, it's not your fault. Go back Poppy, I'll sort it out," she sniffed. Poppy nodded leaving. Mara cleaned herself up and took a deep breath, walking back into the room. Jerome was sat on the arm chair, glaring at nothing.

She made her way over to him, when Eddie cut in. "Hey, I found an amulet," he whispered. Mara's mouth fell open

"Really? Me too! We can go down!"

"Yeah!" he didn't even ask how she'd gotten hers "Tonight? Meet you at the usual time?"

"Sure." And he walked off to dance with Patricia who was sulking due to her purple outfit that she had to borrow from Amber.

"Wanna hear something funny?" Joy whispered to Jerome, plonking down beside him

"Okay," Jerome responded, baffled

"I spiked the punch," she giggled. She smelt of punch, she was drunk. Jerome looked down at her horrified. He then looked around the room, Eddie and drinking it, so was Nina and Fabian and Alfie and Amber and Patricia… and Mara.

As well as Victor's special guest. But Victor hadn't had a drop.

"Why?" he asked

"Jake says I should be more daring," she hiccupped. Jerome leapt up, and went over to Mara, but he was dragged off to the side.

"Why do people keep doing that?" he hissed, when he saw Victor. Jerome cleared his throat and straightened his tux "Yes Victor?"

"Listen to me, Jerome." He said in a low voice "You know that these students have been sneaking about into the tunnels, and I want to know who."

Nina gasped, holding the punch in her hand, she hid behind the door and listened

"Pardon?" Jerome asked

"Oh come on, you of all people must want to see these vermin suffer," Jerome raised his eye brows, it was true. He did enjoy watching them squirm, but he caught sight of Nina, her large pleading eyes, he sighed

"Sorry Victor, as far as I know, none of them are going down there." Victor sighed, walking back into the room.

**Line Break**

"Jerome," came a hushed whispered. Jerome looked up from pacing in his room, how was he going to stop his stupid drunk house mates? He opened the door to see a slightly swaying Mara

"Mara-"

"Shhh," she hushed, then looked around, blinking hard "Where am I exactly?"

Jerome sat her down and rushed out to get the others.

"Will you all be quiet!" Jerome hissed. He had gathered all the drunk students into his room, and they were seated in a circle on the floor while Jerome paced. "Argh! Joy this is all your fault!"

"Blame meee!" Joy yelled.

"Shhh!" he hissed. "Okay guys, you're all sleeping in here tonight, if Victor finds out I'm dead! He'll think it was me!"

"Was it you?" asked Eddie, hitting his head against the wall a few times

"No!"

"Y-you know what?" Mara fumbled as she tried to stand up, only to fall onto his bed. "I-I have something to say."

"WOO! Speech!" Eddie cheered. Jerome sighed

"I-I know what I did was w-wo-wrong," she said, as she tried to standing again making her way shakily over to him "B-but I was trying to h-"

"Help?" Jerome finished, nodding "I know, Mara." He said honestly, wrapping his arms around her slim waist and taking her to the bed. "Right guys, you're going to sleep here, and I'm gonna crash in Fabian's room."

He felt like their parents. He put Mara in one bed, Amber in the other because she wouldn't stop complaining. And everyone else got comfortable on the floor.

He was about to leave after he'd flicked of the light and they were all snoring loudly, when he heard a murmur

"Jerome," she whispered. Jerome made his way over to Mara in the darkness,

"Yeah?" he said quietly

"Stay," was all she said. Jerome nodded, not trusting himself to actually be on the bed with her. With the things he thought of…no, he didn't trust himself. He sat against the wall, one hand up, smoothing down her hair, and the nine students fell asleep.

**Line Break**

Jerome awoke first, which made sense as he wasn't the one who had been drinking. The sunlight streamed in through a crack in the blue curtains. He blinked, his neck was sore. And he looked around, his friends were thrown about the floor, all sleeping peacefully. Amber was asleep, looking like a princess on Alfie's bed. And Mara was asleep on his bed, clutching his hand in her own.

He stroked her cheek gently, sliding his hand out trying not to wake her.

He failed.

Her eyes opened slowly as she took in her surroundings "Jerome?" she croaked

"Morning," he grinned. "Sleep, sleep," he stroked her hair and she shut her eyes.

**Line Break**

"You lot slept in this morning!" Trudy beamed as they all sat around the table "You're very lucky it's Sunday,"

"Yeah, that's what this is. Luck." Eddie grimaced.

"So then," Fabian started, taking a sip of orange juice "Everyone okay now?"

"Yeah," Jerome nodded, taking a bite of toast "Me, Eddie and Alfie are best friends. Amber and Mara have patched things up. Joy has a boyfriend now. Fabian's happy with Nina. Patricia's back to her hungry self," they all turned to see Patricia stuffing her mouth with food and they all laughed.

Funny, how everything nowadays seemed to have a happy ending.

**So Summary: Ah, all is forgiven. Does Fabian feel left out now that he's not one of the guys best friends? Nah, I think he's fine with Nina. But I'll give you a little sneak peak of what's happening next time:**

"I need a copy of this necklace," Jerome said, opening his hand, to reveal the necklace he had taken from drunk Mara yesterday. "As close as possible, and you have to remember which is the original,"

"Anything for you my boy," Jerome's dad said, taking it into his own hand. "May I ask why this is so important?"

"Mara." Jerome shrugged "There are some people who have been bothering her, I'm buying them off,"

"Ah," John grinned "You're a good lad. Glad to see you let Poppy visit too,"

"I'm great." Jerome grinned "How soon can you get it to me?"

"Tomorrow," he nodded. "Now go get her,"

Jerome grinned.

Yeah, there were perks to having a father in prison.

**REVIEW!  
x**


	37. Chapter 37

**ALMOST 200! **

**Hey guys! Things are heating up!**

**Enjoy!**

"I need a copy of this necklace," Jerome said, opening his hand, to reveal the necklace he had taken from drunk Mara yesterday. "As close as possible, and you have to remember which is the original,"

"Anything for you my boy," Jerome's dad said, taking it into his own hand. "May I ask why this is so important?"

"Mara." Jerome shrugged "There are some people who have been bothering her, I'm buying them off,"

"Ah," John grinned "You're a good lad. Glad to see you let Poppy visit too,"

"I'm great." Jerome grinned "How soon can you get it to me?"

"Tomorrow," he nodded. "Now go get her,"

Jerome grinned.

Yeah, there were perks to having a father in prison.

**Line Break**

"Hey Mara," Jerome jogged towards her "I found this in my bed, it must have fallen off when you were asleep," he help the real necklace in his hand

"Thank you!" Mara squealed, hugging him "But could you not say that very loudly,"

"Of course," Jerome chuckled "Imagine what the teachers would think,"

"Jerome!" came a voice, Jerome turned to see Fabian waving to him.

"Go to him," Mara patted his shoulder "I'll walk on my own," Jerome frowned down at her

"You aren't getting use to me ditching you, are you?" he asked

"No, I just get that people have secrets." Jerome looked down at her regretfully

"I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing her forehead, then walking slowly over to Fabian. "What?" he hissed, only to see Nina step out from behind him. "What?"

"We need the necklace Jerome,"

Jerome laughed "Oh do you?" he smiled "And why would I give it to you?"

Fabian dug into his pocket and brought out two hundred pounds. Jerome's eyes widened. He reached out a hand to take the money, but Fabian pulled back. Jerome breathed in, trying to channel his frustration so it wouldn't show in his voice. He was good at things like that. "What's going on you guys?" he tried to asked lightly.

"Give us the necklace, and you get the money,"

Jerome breathed out through his nose "I was going to give it back anyway," he said charmingly, digging his hand into his pocket, producing the fake necklace and dropping into Nina's waiting hand. He swiped the money of Fabian and rammed it into his pocket. "Always lovely doing business with you," and he turned to walk away

"One more thing," Fabian called. Jerome sighed, turning around, watching them expectantly "We need your help for sennet."

"Funny, I remember saying no," Jerome watched them

"We need you Jerome!" Nina cried. Jerome watched them for a moment, before laughing

"Don't they all?" and he turned and walked away, ignoring their pleas.

Where they always this annoying?

**Line Break**

Jerome had been listening to music when the thought popped into his head. It was one of his favourite songs, and he had his eyes closed, humming along. When the idea just burst into his brain. And what a great idea it was.

And as soon as he thought it, he hopped up and called Alfie, Eddie and Mara into his room. They were sat on his bed, watching him curiously.

"Right then, Eddie and Mara. You want to find out about the secrets and the tunnels right?" Eddie and Mara remained silent, of course they did, but how did he know? "Well then, I'm going to tell you everything you need to know,"

"Jerome!" Alfie cried "I'm one of them."

Jerome turned his attention to Alfie, looking him right in the eye "Not anymore you're not. You are no longer a Sibuna. You're an Anubis."

"Anubis?" Alfie asked "Not very creative, I mean you just took the house na-"

"Because we believe in reality and not risking out friends lives for the good of one person," Jerome glared down at Alfie, and Alfie gave in.

"Okay bro, no ones lives will be at risk?"

"No one," Jerome placed a hand on his friends shoulder "They put you in life threatening situations so many times Alfie, you've ended up traumatized and in hospital. And yet you keep crawling back to them, beaten and broken. Don't you want to be in charge for once?"

Alfie nodded eagerly. And so it began.

Jerome told Eddie and Mara everything, well, he told it from his perspective. He told them how Rufus blackmailed him, about the cup and the mask. How Jasper was evil and Mara was right about Vera. And he was very good, very good at making everyone in Sibuna look very evil indeed.

And he told them they were going to make their own club. The Anubis's, believing in reality was their motto. And then Sibuna wouldn't be the only one with a secret.

"So we need amulets to get into the tunnels?" Mara asked. Jerome nodded as did Alfie. "Well we have two amulets, one of them belongs to Alfie," She dug into her pocket and handed it back to him. Jerome's eyes widened

"When did you get that?" Jerome and Alfie asked in unison

"Does it really matter?" Mara blushed, and Jerome was impressed. "Okay, well I can dissect them, find out why they work, and make us some new ones?"

"Do I get to keep mine?" Alfie asked.

"No." Jerome shook his head "Mara, when you find out, make them in the shape of bracelets, we're not going to follow their lead."

Mara nodded, already cutting away at Alfie's amulet.

**Line Break**

"Could you guys not do that in front of me?" Joy asked again, as they looked in the cellar for another reflector. Fabian and Nina had been kissing.

"Aw, let them be Joy. It's sweet," Amber cooed

"It's not sweet, we're trying to do something so could they stop eating each other?"

"Calm down Joy," Nina laughed. Joy turned to her, but then shifted her attention to Fabian.

"How could you?" she whispered, facing him. Fabian blinked once, confused

"What?"

"How can you do that with her when you know I love you?" she cried, holding the torch tightly in her hand.

"What? I thought you were with Jake?"

"And you loved that didn't you?" Joy wept "You loved the fact you didn't have to deal with me anymore!"

"Joy come on," Fabian shook his head "You're over-reacting, please. You need to get over this."

Joy glared at them all, before stomping out of the room.

"I'll go check on her," Patricia began, but Nina shook her head

"No, she needs time,"

And that was probably the worst mistake Nina had ever made.

**So Summary: Yeah, it turns out I do have a plot. Jerome is assembling a new team to take down Sibuna, Sibuna is having drama of its own. Finally, Eddie and Mara have been filled in with everything. Well I would certainly say Jerome has the upper hand, what with the fake necklace and loyal friends. Who'd have thought it, Jerome managing to gain so many people on his side? And their just might be two more people to add to his group yet…can you guess who?**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	38. Chapter 38

**HEY! THANKS TO MYGHELA FOR THE 200****TH**** VIEW! BUT IT WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN POSSIBLE WITHOUT ALL OF YOU! THANKYOU!**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey guys," Jerome whispered, opening the door to his room, which was now their new meeting place. "I've got two new members for us," he opened the door wider to reveal a crying Joy and an over the moon Poppy.

"Poppy!" Mara exclaimed hugging her tightly. "Joy? What's wrong?"

Jerome closed the door and locked it with the new lock he had installed. Everything was working like a factory in here.

Mara was dissecting the Amulet. Actually she had already done it. It turned out it was only a cheap type of aluminium foil and she was working on the bracelets. Alfie was code naming all the equipment, torches, walk talkies, back packs, food. Eddie was sketching different outfits for each of them. He was really into the idea of them turning into super heroes for reasons beyond Jerome. But it turned out he could draw.

Poppy was now helping Mara decorate the bracelets, adding detail. And Joy was sobbing.

"The Sibuna's are horrible people, what did I tell you?" Jerome began. "They made Joy cry,"

Joy wept her eyes harshly "So it's true then?" everyone stopped to look at her "You all know and you're planning to take down Nina and Fabian?" they all nodded, and a small smile crept over Joy's face

"That's my girl," Jerome grinned, "Now, you like fashion right?" Joy nodded "Great, well go and sit by Eddie, he's designing costumes,"

"Really?" Joy asked, clearing her throat "You want me to actually help with something? Not just sit there and help when needed?"

"We're not the Sibuna's, Joy," Mara smiled "We're all working together,"

"Wow." Joy breathed out "Hard to believe Jerome organised something as lovely as this," Jerome laughed

"Hey!"

"Joy," Poppy called "What colour would you like your bracelet to get into the chambers?"

"I-I get a say?"

"Wow. They are really harsh in the Sibuna's aren't they?" Eddie sighed.

**Line Break**

Sibuna walked in quietly, unsure where Alfie and Joy were. But this reflector task needed to be done, and they couldn't waste anymore time. So imagine their surprise when they placed the necklace and the mirror on the stand and the flash of light went crazy and all the stands slammed with a bang into the ground.

"No!" they all cried in unison. Out raged.

"What are we gonna do?" Fabian yelled.

"Calm down," came a voice. All of Sibuna looked up.

Nina was stood in front of the Sibuna's, hair long and wavy. Fabian was very close behind her, just on her right. And Amber and Patricia were positioned evenly on either side of her, they looked like a proper gang.

Jerome stepped out of the shadows, and was the obvious leader of the Anubis's, Mara was just to the left of him. Eddie and Alfie were positioned on either side of him at the back. And it looked like a real face off.

"What are you doing, Jerome?" Nina asked, she was angry. Angry because Mara and Eddie were down here, angry that they had gotten here. Angry that she had been outsmarted.

"Think you're the only gang in this house, Nina?" Jerome asked "Well you're not, and you're outnumbered."

"Actually," Fabian coughed, smiling smugly "Hate to break it to you Jerome, but we're not outnumbered, we have the same amount of people-"

"No, you don't," came a voice. Joy stepped out from the shadows and stood beside Alfie "Sorry Fabes," she whispered. Fabian stared in shock

"And one more thing," Jerome laughed "You all remember my sister Poppy? The one Alfie told you about?" Alfie looked down to the ground "No Alfie, it's alright, we're friends now," Alfie grinned "Well here she is," he clapped as Poppy stepped out of the shadows and stood behind them, creating a star formation of six.

"Well let's see," Jerome smirked "Six is bigger than four, right Fabian? Which makes you outnumbered."

"It's not about the amount of people you have slimeball!" Patricia yelled.

"Quite right," Jerome nodded "But let's see. Who's more sneaky? Me or Nina? Well, I say me. Who's most smart? Fabian or Mara? Well, Mara's never gotten a 'b' Fabian. Who's more loyal, Patricia or Alfie?" he paused, just to watch Patricia's face.

Because he knew about the Rufus thing, and he knew it was Alfie who had returned and backed out first. "Well then, I do believe it's Alfie." Alfie grinned from behind him, finally feeling a true part of something. Jerome could be really great when he wanted too. Even though at the same time he was endangering somebody else's life. "Who's more interested? Eddie or Amber? Well, if there isn't a mirror involved, I say Eddie. And I'm sure no one disagrees." No one said anything. "Poppy is as sly and as cunning as me, I'm pretty sure she tops you all. And finally, Joy."

All of the Sibuna's eyes focused on Joy. But she stood proudly. "Joy saw the light, because she's clever. And she's on the right side. The winning side. And _we're _never going to ditch here. _We're _never going to mock her mistakes. Because we all make them. And _we're _never going to accuse her. But you guys wouldn't know how to do that, am I right?"

Everyone on Nina's side looked down. Guilt etched across their faces.

"Win what exactly Jerome?" Fabian asked loudly, tears obvious in his voice "What is there for you to win?"

"The mask." Mara called back, Jerome nodded in agreement, beckoning for her to continue "You guys run around with your secrets all day long, all night long. And you were stuck. We could have helped you."

"I wasn't going to put you in danger-" Nina began, but Mara cut her off

"But you were fine with putting everyone else in danger, Nina? Let's face it, it's never about anyone else, it's always about you? Isn't it? And if you'd let us in, you wouldn't be preparing to lose,"

"What on your wrist, Mara?" Amber asked loudly. Trust Amber to notice the small thing. Mara looked at her wrist and saw the blue bracelet.

"We all have them!" Eddie called and they all lifted their hands, showing identical bracelets, that varied only in colour

"Aww Nina! How come we don't have that?"

"Are you using those to get in here?" Nina glared at them "How did you do that?"

"Don't forget," Poppy called "We have a brainiac on our side," Mara blushed despite herself.

"Eddie!" Patricia called "What are you doing?"

"Discovering all the secrets and lies you kept from me!" Eddie yelled back. Patricia looked away

"Good answer," she muttered. She hated not being able to be angry with him.

"Well there you have it," Jerome laughed. "Well guys, this was fun," and he walked back up the spiral staircase, the Anubis's following in perfect unison.

"Alfie," Nina whispered as Alfie walked past

"He's family," Alfie shrugged at her, and kept walking.

"Joy?" Fabian held her arm gently, just before she disappeared from view "Don't do this, you're not one of them,"

"Really?" Joy asked, eyes watering "Well I certainly was never one of you. And at least they make me feel welcome!" she held out the bracelet on her wrist, the pink one.

"It's just a rouse Joy!" Nina cried. Joy turned to her angry, and pointed a long finger in her face

"Don't _you _say anything! You started all of this! The fact that he doesn't love me anymore is proof!" and they all knew who 'he' was.

"Joy please," Fabian whispered.

"Mercer," Jerome jogged back down the steps "Come on," he held out his hand, and Fabian held out his. Joy looked between them for a moment, before holding Jerome's.

"Don't worry about it Fabes," she spat in his face "I'm over it. I'm over you," And Jerome tolled her away, with a smug look on his face.

"Well," Nina sighed "Now we know better than to trust Jerome,"

"You'd really think we'd learn by now," Amber muttered.

The rest of them nodded in agreement.

**So Summary: Not a lot of JARA, but at least their bonding. Who do you think will get to the mask first? Do the Sibuna's have a plan? Because the Anubis's sure are organised. And they all respect each other. I really hope it lasts…**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Jerome?" Mara walked through the woods. She had seen him running into them a few minutes ago "Jerome?" she winced as she cut her leg on a stinging nettle "Jerome!" she walked further still, hitting her head on a low branch "Ow," she muttered. She heard laughter.

She turned to see Jerome leaning against a tree, in his light grey, large v-neck cardigan, hair brushed forward, spiking up slightly at the back. "You are very clumsy, you know that?" he laughed.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, walking towards him, tucking some hair behind her ear. Jerome fell silent and serious again. "It's hard, isn't it?" she whispered, placing her hands on either side of his face, staring into his blue eyes "It's hard to run Anubis, it's stressful," she whispered soothingly. Jerome's eyes lightened, because she understood, because she knew.

He nodded in her hands, looking down at her awe filled.

"I know it's hard," she continued "But you're doing great, you're doing so great,"

"Really?" Jerome whispered in a small voice. And it was rare for Mara, to see him this vulnerable and in need of love. And she realised, he had more than just his two sides, the prankster and the sensitive side, he also had a side that needed to be loved. She wondered how many there were.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing him softly on the corner of his mouth, then on the other side

"Really?" he whispered, his voice shook. Mara nodded, kissing him firmly on the lips. Jerome kissed back, spinning them around so she was against the tree. "How much?" he whispered, kissing down her jaw

"So much," Mara whispered. Jerome made a low humming sound, kissing down her neck, undoing her top button, the one every else in the world kept undone but her. "So so much," she breathed, shaking beneath him.

"Thank you," Jerome sighed, coming back up and pressing his forehead against hers, looking at her close eyes and flushed rosy cheeks.

"For what?" Mara smiled, opening her eyes and smiling at the lean boy. Jerome held her hand

"Sticking with me,"

"Who'd ever let _you _go?" she asked, and Jerome laughed loudly, hands swinging.

**Line Break**

"Right then," Jerome whispered. It was 3 am, and they were all in their pyjamas. Most of them were grumpy (apart from Poppy who had been excitedly waiting for Jerome to wake them up) because it had been a surprise when Jerome woke them all up and dragged them up into the tunnels. Because Jerome knew that Sibuna operated late at night, he knew because he had been one of them. So Anubis would operate early in the morning.

And sure enough all the sennet pieces had been put back, they'd tried and failed. Jerome smiled as his pawns all stood in front of him. He sat in the chair and flexed his fingers. "Okay, I should be able to do this quite quickly, but if any of you have a bad feeling, trust that instinct and tell me, and I won't move you. Okay, that includes you Alfie,"

Alfie nodded "Thanks man,"

"Okay, Mara two steps forward."

And it continued like that, until Eddie was just one square away from the other side. "Eddie, move forward." Jerome demanded

"I have a bad feeling, Jerry." Eddie admitted, not moving.

"Jerry?" Poppy laughed from her position "He really is American isn't he?" she laughed. Everyone else cracked a smile and Eddie just rolled his eyes

"She really is evil, isn't she?" he sassed back. Poppy grinned at him

"Alright then," Jerome nodded, looking at the others "Joy, how about you? Two pieces forward?"

"I can do that," and Joy moved, it was tense while the statues turned and moved, but everyone was safe. They all breathed a sigh of relief, and Joy was on the other side. All the statues sunk into the ground, and they all raced across.

The mask was placed on a velvet cushion behind the wall. Jerome reached forward to take it, but a voice blurted out at them:

"Beware, the mask may only be taken by someone pure of intentions, and may only be destroyed by someone who doesn't want it gone."

"Right," Jerome sighed, baffled "Mara, you take it," Mara reached forward, and her hands easily passed through the barrier, and she brought it out, holding the gold mask in her hand. She felt all tingly. "And…Joy, you smash it,"

"Smash it?" Joy asked "Surely we want to black mail them?"

Jerome thought about it for a moment "What could they give us?"

"The necklace," Eddie snapped his fingers "Nina has that necklace, the eye of Horus. We make her give it to us and she get's the mask,"

"Yeeahh, but that's the thing. I don't actually want her to get the mask. So we're gonna keep it here, to taunt them. Change the passcode and make them give us the necklace, tell them a fake password and everyone wins!"

"Apart from them," Alfie correct

"Shut up Alfie," Jerome waved him off

"I like it," Joy spoke up "But how are we gonna change it?"

"Already on it," Mara smiled. Jerome kissed her cheek

"Isn't she great?" he grinned. Mara was fingering the wiring in the wall

"What are we changing the password too?"

"Something no one would guess…"

**Line Break**

"Jerome." Nina caught his arm when Jerome was walking down the steps. He looked at her, he was dressed in his uniform and on the way to finding his shoes.

"Yes Nina dear?" he smiled, looking down at her

"How dare you?" she hissed "How dare you take it away from us?" Jerome stalked her towards the mummy tomb.

"Is that the problem Nina?" he asked, leaning over her, using one arm to support himself against the gold tomb "Or is it that we're smarter? We've proven we're faster? Or maybe it's the fact that I've proven to be a better, kinder leader than you ever were?" he hissed down at her. Nina glared up at him. Jerome grinned.

"You're a coward," she said quietly.

"Oh? Am I?" Jerome laughed, knocking lightly on the tomb, looking thoughtful "I had the guts to lock my best friend in this tomb for two days, imagine the things I could do to someone I don't like…"

Nina tried not to look worried, but Jerome saw the fear flicker through her eyes. He pushed away from her

"Or…" he began smiling, running a hand sideways through his hair "Maybe you're jealous of all this," he motioned to himself. Picking his blazer off the banister, swinging it over one shoulder, using one finger, and walking past her with a sexy smirk on his face.

Nina glared after him and followed him into the dining room.

"Morning Nina," Trudy smiled.

"Morning," Nina smiled. Everyone was already eating, acting as if nothing had happened. But that was the plan, act like nothing was going on during the day, just so Victor wouldn't find out, that was the one truce they agreed on. She turned her look to Jerome, who gave her a little look and a wink as he slowly sat down beside Mara.

That was it. How dare her? How dare he mock her? How dare he tease her? He was an insult to humanity.

"Nina?" Fabian asked, placing a gentle hand on her wrist "Are you okay?"

Nina turned to him and forced a smile "Yeah, I'm fine."

Jerome laughed loudly and they all turned to him

"What's up?" Mara asked

"Oh nothing," Jerome snickered "It's just that Nina's fancies me," and he had a spoon full of cereal, chewing loudly.

Everyone froze and turned to the shocked Nina who was sitting at the head of the table. She breathed in an angry breath and picked up the pitcher of milk and walked over to Jerome. Jerome watched her with unimpressed eyes as she hovered the milk above his head.

"Hello Nina," Jerome grinned "Isn't it like déjà-vu guys? Why, I remember Trixie doing that to Eddie and Trixie doing the very same thing to you," he turned to look at Patricia, not at all bothered by Nina's threat "Come on to think of it, Patricia, you should really be on our side," he leaned towards her "Your boy friend's on our side," he sang

"Jerome!" Nina yelled "Aren't you worried?" she jiggled the milk slightly. Jerome smiled easily at her

"Come now, Nina. Are you really?" Nina looked down at him, and sighed, placing the milk back on the table and heading back to her seat. She wasn't that person

"See? Isn't that proof she likes me?" he laughed, everyone in Anubis laughed back, while Fabian glared. Nina spun on her heel and tipped the jug over Jerome's head. It trickled down his nose and all over his uniform. He nodded

"Proof I like you now?" she smiled sweetly, plonking herself down in her seat and buttering some toast. Jerome stood, shaking his head

"Jerome," Mara warned, reaching for his hand. Jerome smiled at her

"It's fine," he whispered "Nina, I think you missed a spot," he picked up the orange juice and held it over her head

"You wouldn't." Nina warned. Everyone was watching with wide eyes, this was the best breakfast ever!

"You're right," Jerome brought it away from her head "I would never pour this over your head," he went to the fridge, all eyes glued on him and he grabbed as much ice as he could from the freezer and chucked it in. Then he got some ketchup and squirted it in, mixing it round to make a freezing goo. Then he sprinkled some sugar in "Just to make it sweet," he explained to the eight pairs of eyes.

He then walked over to Nina, pulled back Nina's shirt and poured it down her back Nina's mouth opened wide in horror.

"Jerome," Mara sighed, standing, she tugged his arm and took him to his room. "Anubis's, come on,"

And to everyone's surprise, Patricia stood too.

**So Summary: Patricia's an Anubis? Who would have guessed? Jerome really knows just how to bug Nina. Anubis have the mask, and they're just waiting for the necklace, but Jerome's like to keep them waiting, he does enjoy watching them squirm…**

**PLEASE READ THIS! YOU NEED TO READ THIS!**

_**I was scrolling through youtube videos the other day, and found this great one, type in 'sexy and I know it Eugene Simon' and watch it. It's actually amazing.**_

'_**My Ghela' made it, and she's a well known writer here on fanfiction, and I think we should thank her. I was thinking of that vid when I wrote this. And the part where he's sitting down in the chair for breakfast and gives that 'look' to Nina, is what I was trying to capture just now. Also, he's dressed the same as he is at that part. You know with the whole light grey cardigan thing…**_

_**Please watch it, it's great!**_

_**x**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Glad you liked the vid!**

**Enjoy!**

"Trixie?" Jerome laughed as they got in, he dabbed his face with the towel Mara handed him "You're one of us now?"

"Well," she began, holding Eddie's hand and smiling at Alfie and Joy "I figured, there are more people on this side who are my friends. I've never been that close to Fabian or Amber or Nina. It's always been you guys,"

"Aww," Eddie grinned, hugging her "That's sweet,"

"Yeah, let's pretend I never said it,"

"Right, come on guys, we're gonna be late," Joy hoisted everyone up and tolled them out of the room, turning back to wink at Mara. Mara smiled back gratefully, she had forgotten just how much Joy helped.

"I can't believe you did that to Nina," Mara grinned despite herself. Jerome turned to her

"Ah, so Mara likes a bad boy?"

"I do not." She huffed. Jerome laughed, removing his cardigan and flinging his tie onto the bed, unbuttoning his shirt. "You're taking forever," Mara hummed, Jerome's fingers kept slipping from the buttons

"Well next time you're dripping with milk, I'll make sure to rush you," Mara shook her head walking over to him

"Here, I'll do it," she smiled. Undoing his shirt. After she'd finished she removed it gently from him, sliding it off his shoulders. She could feel his eyes boring into her, so she never looked up. She went to his wardrobe, picked out a new shirt and smoothly slid it onto him, lifting the collar and doing up the buttons, trying not to stare at his muscles. She got his tie from the bed placed it around his neck, making sure to leave the top button undone, just the way he liked.

She got his spare cardigan, and placed it on perfectly, before moving on to his hair. And she sighed, how was he so perfect? The comb fell through his hair, and she styled back the way he had it at the beginning of last year. All of it up and off to the side, making it look softer, emphasising his long neck.

She stepped back "There," she whispered. Jerome smiled, stepping towards her

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her hand. Mara smiled up at him. And she coughed, unused to such intensity.

"Come on,"

**Line Break**

"Pink?" Patricia laughed as Jerome helped Trudy set things up for dinner outside. It was such a warm night that Trudy insisted they each outside, and they had fetched all the chairs and the table, organising everything.

Jerome looked down at himself. He was wearing a pink button up shirt, undone at the top exposing his collar bone. With a dark waist coat, left open. He wore dark trousers. Emphasising just how pink the shirt was. He frowned

"Don't Patricia," Mara frowned at her, touching his arm reassuringly, and placing the juice down on the table "I think you look great," she whispered. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly

"Thank you," he turned to stick his tongue out at Patricia who snorted at him.

It was only the Anubis gang outside helping. Jerome was one hundred percent sure that they were down in the tunnels, trying to figure out the code.

He looked around and couldn't fight the smile that tugged on his lips despite how much he tried. There were fireflies buzzing around, creating glittering lights on the dimly lit evening.

Mara was setting the table, necklace not quite visible, but there around her neck. Patricia and Eddie were teasing each other in the long grass. And Alfie and Joy were playing tag. It had been Alfie's idea, and Joy had said no at first, but after Alfie called her slow, they were running about with massive smiles on their faces.

And it warmed Jerome's heart, these were his _friends. _And the word sounded foreign in his mind, but it was true. They had chosen him over someone else, and it was so rare. His pocket vibrated and he pulled out his phone

**Miss you. Meeting 2morrow?**

**Poppy**

**X**

Jerome smiled at the screen, typing a quick yes in response.

Yes, now it was perfect.

**Line Break**

And it was very different for the Sibuna's down in the tunnels. They kept guessing that stupid password and nothing was right!

"I can't believe it," Nina paced, pulling at her hair "He's cut down Sibuna to three, he's beat us to the mask, and we don't know the password!"

"Yeah, he's good," Amber stated. Fabian turned to her

"Come on, Nina. We can get this,"

"Okay," Nina took a deep breath in "I just can't believe he took Patricia,"

"Well it makes sense, doesn't it?" he tried "Eddie is on their side-"

"Yeah, but Alfie's on their side, doesn't mean I stray from Sibuna," Amber said, flicking some blonde hair over her shoulder. "If anything we should join up with them guys! I don't like this big wall between us," Amber frowned, and it looked odd on her normally peaceful face. Fabian frowned

"Well…I don't know Nina, all I do know, is we'll get this, I promise." And he looked at her with those brown eyes that Nina smiled.

"Okay then, let's try it again, we'll go in turns, Fabian, then me, then Amber."

"What about uniting?"

"Listen Amber, it is a really sweet idea. But I could die, so could you and Fabian. In a way, Jerome's helped by taking them away, even though we needed them. I can't have you end up in hospital like my gran," everyone was silent for a moment.

"Alright," Fabian patted his sides, thinking "Jerome's awesome?" Red light.

"Umm," Nina thought hard "I love Mara?" Red light

"I have awesome hair." Amber tried.

"No, Amber. It's meant to be guessing Jerome's password," Fabian corrected. Amber blinked

"I was."

And they all laughed despite the red light.

**Line Break**

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Jerome stated, opening his door, al the Anubis's were lounging around inside, chatting. They all looked up to see the three remaining Sibuna's standing there.

"Can we come in?" Nina asked, trying to keep as much anger out of her voice as she could.

"I don't think that would be wise," Jerome smiled

"What if Victor catches us?" Jerome opened the door wider and they all walked in, he locked it behind them. And it was strange, they had all been in Jerome and Alfie's room before, but now they felt like imposters. Like they weren't meant to be here. This whole thing had driven a massive wedge between the two of them.

"What?" Jerome asked, sitting on the desk that Mara had been working at. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

And Nina noticed they were all wearing the bracelets, even Patricia had one, a black one. It was almost identical to Eddie's dark navy one. They were a real club.

"We're so sorry!" Amber cried "But this is important! We need this!"

"What's the password?" Fabian demanded. Jerome looked at the others, and laughed. They all laughed, and Fabian's face burned red. "What do you want for it?" he rephrased. They fell serious

"Why Fabian," Joy spoke up "Never thought I'd see you on your knees,"

"I'm not on my knees," Fabian gritted out

"Well then get on your knees," Joy watched him expectantly. And Fabian got down onto his knees

"Happy?" he glared, he would do anything for Nina. He loved her, and as much as it might hurt Joy to realise it, Fabian knew the truth.

Joy grinned

"Enough Joy," Jerome placed his hand up "Let's not humiliate the poor boy further. Now since you asked, we want the necklace Nina is wearing."

"The eye of Horus?" Amber asked "But that's not fair!"

"Didn't anyone tell you babe?" Eddie grinned slyly "Life's not fair,"

Nina slowly removed the necklace, and threw it over to Jerome who caught it with one hand and examined it. "It's real," he laughed "But at least I checked it, I would hate to be tricked by a copy,"

"Jerome," Mara touched his arm, shaking her head. And her heart swelled for the Sibuna's. Maybe they should come together…she had heard Amber talking about it yesterday.

Nina glared at the ground

"The password?" Fabian glared, Jerome grinned

"Joy?"

Joy looked up "It's 'password'," she laughed. Fabian and Nina nodded, believing them. They turned to leave

"Oh, but before you go, Amber," Amber turned back "Alfie has something to say," Jerome smiled.

Amber turned to Alfie, who stood up and got down on one knee, he shuffled around in his pocket, searching and pulling out a small red box.

"Amber Millington, will you please, join the Anubis's?" and he popped open the lid, producing two small diamond earrings. He'd actually gotten them for her a while ago, but never given them to her. Now seemed like a good a time as any.

"Amber," Nina warned. But Amber hugged Alfie tightly and sat by the window, smiling at the earrings, she was gone. But it wasn't because she was shallow, it was because she wanted her boyfriend back. She wanted everyone to be together again. And she knew deep down, that Nina and Fabian would come around.

"Oh Nina," Jerome placed a hand over his heart "And then there were two,"

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" Fabian cried, stepping forward. Jerome hopped up, crossing his arms

"I have reason."

"No you don't! You're Jerome! You never have a reason!"

"It's stinks doesn't it?" he cried "For you to tell someone over and over and over again that you want out, but they don't listen?" Mara stood up and held his arm "It hurts to have to be dragged into some little game? Well, now you know how I feel. How you made us all feel," he gestured to the room. "You let Mara and Eddie feel left out, you made Joy feel like she was only there by mistake. You made Alfie jump through hoops! He ended up in hospital! You turned our oldest friend, Patricia, against us!" his voice dropped and octave "So I guess we're just returning the favour,"

Fabian and Nina watched shocked, before walking out.

Well. He told them.

**So Summary: 7 against 2, no competition. Jerome's explained his reason, and Nina and Fabian have nothing to say. Mara loves Jerome now more than ever. She loves seeing him so passionate about something. Amber's affections have been bought, Patricia turned against them. Wow, this house is just full of secrets…**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey Guys!**

**Enjoy!**

"They lied." Nina huffed, as they came out from the tunnels "Their password was not password,"

"Come to think of it," Fabian winced "We should have seen that one coming," he flipped his floppy brown hair to the side.

"I don't know any more," Nina hugged herself tightly. They had to go down through the tunnels through the library because she didn't have her necklace anymore, she felt incomplete without it.

"Hey," Fabian wrapped his arms around her "We could…join them,"

"You mean extinguish Sibuna forever?" she asked, looking up at him with wide eyed. Fabian nodded "I…I think that's the only way. I want us all to get together again,"

"Then come on," Fabian whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"I…"

"Talk to them, Fabian. Please? I…I need to know if they are as good as they claim."

Fabian nodded at her, setting off the find his house mates. Out of the tunnels, and sneaking up through the cellar. He walked along the hall and bumped into a smiling Mara. "Mara?" he asked quietly, "Could I talk to you?"

Mara looked back along the hallway as if she thought Jerome jump out and accuse of her talking to the enemy

"…Okay," she whispered "But quick,"

So Fabian explained everything, he spoke to the girl he had always known but never really knew. He understood everything finally, and saw that maybe, just maybe, Jerome had feeling behind his movements.

**Line Break**

"So we're all Anubis?" Amber squealed "Cool! I mean, it's not a great a name as Sibuna, but you know, it works." She shrugged, smiling. Everyone smiled with her. They were all together again, they were all a part of the mystery. Everything was okay again.

"We couldn't have done it without you, Jerome." Fabian whispered. Nina nodded beside him. "If you hadn't caused this whole thing…it wouldn't have worked. Thank you," Jerome's eye brows raised slightly in surprise

"Well….you're welcome," he smiled at them slightly, "Anytime,"

"Is that it then?" Alfie asked, they were all sat in the old Sibuna clearing, the sun shone through the tree branches.

And they all wore bracelets, even though they didn't need to go into the tunnels anymore.

"Is the mystery over for good?"

"Who knows, mate?" Jerome patted his shoulder

"I'll miss it," Joy stated. Everyone turned to her with a bewildered look on her face "What? Just because I was kidnapped and locked away and put in life threatening situations doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it," everyone laughed lightly.

"You know, it was like this was meant to be," Eddie spoke up "We were all put in Anubis house, and let's face it, we all contributed to the mystery,"

"Aww stop," Amber said, tearing up "Now when we all leave, we're never going to see each other again,"

"Ambs," Alfie gave her a sideways hug "We'll see each other,"

"And don't worry about that now," Mara soothed "We have all the time in the world,"

Fabian decided not to speak up and correct Mara, saying that they only had a few months, because he had a feeling that Mara already knew.

**Line Break**

"Don't you have any friends your own age?" Jerome teased, shoving Poppy slightly. Poppy rolled her eyes, turning back to her game boy, well it wasn't hers, she had taken it from Alfie…

They were all in the living room, chatting like normal-

"Hello children." Came a voice, they all turned to see Rufus Zeno, standing there. In the living room, watching them. They froze.

Most of them froze because they knew who he was and what he was capable off, but Eddie and Mara and Poppy froze because of the stories they had heard.

"Fancy seeing you here," his hand drifted to his pocket and before they could see what he had pulled out, Jerome stood, taking action

"Run! The cellar now!" and he pulled everyone up, and they sprinted into the corridor, Jerome held the cellar door open while they all ran inside. He closed it behind them but as he sprinted down the steps he heard Rufus open the door.

Nina was clever though, and she was already entering the code, they all went into the secret study panting, Jerome ran to it just as it closed.

"Nina!" he thundered on the shelf wall "Let me in!"

"It's jammed!" they cried from the other side. Jerome breathed deeply, he could hear Rufus, and he didn't know the stupid code! The one thing he didn't know! And he knew better than to ask for it, as Rufus might hear…

"Help me!" he yelled in a low voice, he could see Rufus's shadow, but the secret wall slid open and Jerome ran inside, and it closed shut behind him. He leaned against the wall, gasping for breath.

The others looked at him wide eyed, and Mara hugged him tightly "Oh my gosh," she chanted. Jerome held her tightly, shocked at just how scared he was. He turned to look through the hole and saw Rufus, he sat outside the study, he had seen Jerome go in. And he pointed the gun at the wall

"You can't stay in there forever!" he yelled loudly, and they could only just make him out, this room was pretty sound proof. "And I'll get you when you come out!"

"Great," Jerome turned to the rest of them. They were all still in their uniforms, blazers and all. And Poppy was here. "Do we have the food here?"

Alfie managed a shaky smile "seven bags full, from the first Anubis's." he grinned.

"We'll have to ration it," Fabian whispered.

"Well nothing tonight then," Mara chimed quietly "We've all eaten, tomorrow,"

"So we're stuck here?" Amber asked, adjusting the ribbon in her hair. "All ten of us? In this one tiny room?" they all looked at her, not knowing what to say "Well then, I have two things to say," she took out a small bag "It's a good thing I always carry a spare make up bag, and I call the sofa," and she plonked herself down. Everyone watched her for a moment.

"Right then," Jerome stated, "Nobody panic, things might…look better in the morning," no one said anything, but all tried to make themselves comfortable in the tiny room. They thought about going into the tunnels, but it was a lot warmer in the study, and no one wanted to see the bugs.

They were all using their blazers as blankets, Amber snuggled into the cushy sofa. Alfie and Jerome had made an almost bunk bed thing with the table. Alfie slept under it, using his blazer as a pillow and Jerome's blazer as a quilt. That was part of the condition, Alfie got Jerome's blazer if Jerome got the top of the table. Jerome had pilled all the paper to one side as his pillow, and used his dark grey cardigan as a quilt.

Fabian was already snoring, lying against the bookcase on the floor, his blazer covering his head, just a tuft of hair poking up. He enjoyed being near the books. Mara and Joy were on the two armchairs, listening to Mara's ipod so they wouldn't have to think about the man with a gun just outside.

Poppy was lying against the floor of the sofa, because she could smell Amber's perfume, and it reminded her of her mum, she snuggled into her blazer.

Nina and Patricia slept sitting up, leaning against the moving door, just so they would wake up if Rufus tried anything, they rested their heads on either side of the wall, their blazers on their laps, already half asleep.

Eddie was lying in the middle of the room on the dusty rug, out stretched like a star fish, blazer across his stomach and his snoring was much louder than Fabians, but no one minded, because it reminded them that they were all still alive. The shock of everything that had happened in the past ten minutes still making their hearts thunder.

"Hey Jerome?" Alfie whispered, knocking under the table, Jerome groaned "Do you think we'll make it?"

"…go to sleep mate," Jerome whispered.

"Jerome?" Alfie asked in a scared voice, and it was times like this when Jerome actually felt like his big brother. But he didn't mind, because he liked Alfie, and he wouldn't mind it if he actually was his brother. He stuffed his hand into his pocket and produced a long chewy sweet, he passed it down to him

"Take it," he said, trying not to sound too kind "It's your favourite," Alfie smiled, and Jerome didn't need him to anything, to know that he was immensely grateful. Normally Jerome would have laughed at Alfie, but he didn't. Maybe it was because Jerome was realising that he was turning into a nice guy, maybe it was because he was starting to really value Alfie. But his mind just said it was the fact that even though it was also Jerome's favourite sweet, he had suddenly become allergic.

Jerome turned on the hard table, and looked over at all his sleeping friends. He'd done this to them, _you mean you saved them _his mind argued. Okay fine, both statements were true. His eyes drifted naturally to Mara, she had her eyes closed, one ear phone in, and there was a small line between eye brows. That was the line she had when she was worried, Jerome watched her, and a sense of guilt filled him. She was worried, his Mara was worried.

He stayed up long into the night, everyone else was asleep, the line between Mara's eyes had lessened, and there was a small smile tugging at her lips. At least she was dreaming happy dreams. He took a moment to truly appreciate her, and was reminded of prom.

It brought a smile to his own lips, he remembered kissing her then, the horror and the lust. She was amazing. Jerome hopped off the table and went to the wall, peering out. Rufus was asleep, holding the gun loosely in his hand.

Maybe Jerome could sneak past him and get help, or maybe he could get to him, snatch the gun and finish this once and for a-

"Don't even think about it," came a hushed voice. Jerome didn't jump, like other people would, only dropped his shoulders and turned to see Mara, hair ruffled, uniform scruffy.

"Just a thought," he whispered back. Looking down at her, "Go back to sleep,"

"I will if you will," she nodded, climbing back into the warm armchair, snuggling into her blazer. Jerome went back onto the table, and their eyes met and she blushed. Jerome was amazed, even in a life threatening situation, she didn't blame him for something that was all his fault.

**So Summary: Sibuna is no more, Anubis is now there. Unfortunately there are ten students stuck in a small study with only a few bags of food with a maniac outside with a gun. So it was quite a short lived victory, let's hope tempers don't flare, after all, as much as I would love to be locked up with them all, I think arguments might begin…**

**Oh and follow this link please! Just so you have a clear view of the study!**

** . **

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

Everyone awoke at the same time, due to a loud thumping sound. They all sat up, and Alfie hit his head against the table. They all froze and listened

"Open up children!" Rufus hammered. Nina put a finger to her lips and looked through the key hole, Rufus was thumping against the wall, at least he hadn't seen the tablets at the top, that was a good sign.

"Well good morning," Poppy groaned, sitting up. They all sat up but stayed where they were, that was their new territory.

"Shall we have something to eat?" Fabian asked, scratching his head.

"Yeah!" Alfie jumped up enthusiastically

"Should we?" Joy asked, standing up "Who knows how long we'll be here?"

"Chill Joy," Jerome picked up one of the bags "Right then, I decide who gets what, no arguing and live with it," no one said anything to him, he waited for it, waited for their arguments, but he was the leader. And no one questioned him.

"Right then," he unzipped the bag and pulled out two ham sandwiches "Nina," he threw them at her and she smiled, unwrapping them slowly "Fruit salad, ew, Joy," he threw them at her. After handing out the rest of them, they all tucked in.

"You think there could be any way out?" Mara asked as she bit into her roll. "Maybe through the tunnels? Like an escape route?"

"We would have seen it," Patricia shrugged

"We could still check," Eddie took another forkful of cold spaghetti, he had packed it for himself.

"Eddie's right," Nina stood, straightening her clothes. "Everyone bring a back pack, just in case,"

**Line Break**

"Why couldn't we make Jake an Anubis?"Joy asked. Eddie turned to her

"He's not even in our house,"

"Neither is Poppy!"Joy cried

"Hey! I'm related to Jerome!" Poppy fought back "I have ties,"

"Well Jake has ties," Joy mumbled. Jerome laughed

"Why would you want him here anyway?" He asked, running a hand through his scruff blonde hair.

"Are you kidding? Look at you all! Couples everywhere!"

Jerome and Mara were holding hands. Fabian and Nina were holding hands. Alfie and Amber had their arms linked as did Patricia and Eddie.

"I'm not with a couple," Poppy pointed out.

"See," Jerome laughed "The two of you can walk together, you're practically the same height,"

Joy and Poppy rolled their eyes at him, but decided to walk together.

They all came to the beam

"Okay, careful guys," Fabian said, he and Nina walked over together, they all went in a single file line. "There," Fabian sighed in relief as they reached the other side

"Help!" Poppy screamed. They turned back to see Poppy dangling from the bean, holding on with both hands, breathing loudly "Oh my god! I'm gonna die!"

"Poppy!" Jerome cried rushing back, but that's when he saw it, the pillar was breaking "I can't, I'm too heavy!" everyone watched in horror

"Jerome!" she stated to cry, her hands slipped "Please!" she begged. Jerome was about to risk it all and crawl across the bar when he was pushed out of the way, Mara balanced across the beam, thankful she was one of the girls who wore flat stable sensible shoes and not heels.

"Mara!" they all cried in unison. They couldn't lose her, they just couldn't…

"Don't look down," she chanted "Do not look down," she reached the centre where Poppy was hanging and kneeled carefully, she could feel the beam creak and she had to look down. She couldn't even see the bottom. "Grab my hand," she reached down

"You won't be strong enough," Poppy was crying, hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Trust me," Mara looked her right in the eyes. And Poppy saw what Jerome saw, she saw the kindness and true selflessness that Mara Jaffray was, and she reached her hand up. Mara hauled her up, and they stood for a moment, before Mara pushed Poppy to the other side. Jerome hugged her tightly.

Mara was about to follow when there was a loud creek. She froze "It's going to break!" she called "Which way do I run?" she was staying perfectly still, she could get nothing but lighter right?

"To us!" Nina encouraged. Mara took a shaky step forward.

And the beam cracked, but not from in front of her, like she expected, from behind her. She could feel the beam slipping. And as if in slow motion she ran forward, and Fabian caught her arm, the rock crumbled at the heel of her feet.

She was safe.

"Mara," Jerome whispered, hugging her tightly "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he whispered into hair, utter relief coursing through him "Thank god you're okay, if you'd died…" he trailed off, shaking his head, holding her so tightly, wiping away any tears into her hair, just so no one would see them. "I love you so much," he sounded like he was weeping.

He could have sworn he saw his whole life flash before his eyes…

Everyone smiled at the reunion. "Well we've recked any chance at getting back,"

"Not necessarily," Alfie smiled. But didn't elaborate, so they shot him a shocked look and carried on. "Guys!" Alfie called "Don't you want to see it?" they watched him "Okay, but prepared to be impressed."

He took out a piece of rope and lassoed it with a type of practised grace and it caught on the ceiling at the one side of the hole. He then slid ten silver hangers on the rope, before tying the other end to a piece of grey rock hanging from the ceiling on the side they were on. They just looked at him.

"Explain later," Jerome sighed, and they carried on.

Down the steps into the reflector room, through the door, into the sennet board room. And then what?

"A door," Amber whispered, tracing the wall just beside where the mask had been found.

"Great," Joy grinned, and she pushed at the wall, it fell with a thud and they all looked through. Only to see Rufus smiling at them. They were back in the cellar! Just at a different door. But Rufus didn't have his gun, he had left it by the shelf.

"Run!" Fabian yelled. Back through the sennet room, and Alfie picked out the axe that the statues held, and continued running. Back through the reflector room, up the spiral staircase, and then they got to the hole. Rufus not far behind.

"Alfie," Jerome panted. Alfie threw his axe across "Brilliant, yeah, why don't I chuck you like that?"

"Not the time!" Nina exclaimed.

**Until Next Time**


	43. Chapter 45

**Sorry guys! I am very tired!  
Enjoy!**

"Follow me," Alfie said, he grabbed hold of the first silver hanger and ran forward so he swung across the rope and landed with a thump on the other side. He tripped a bit, but he had done it.

"Are you crazy?" Mara exclaimed "This isn't robin hood!"

"Robin hood?" Eddie yelled "Speak English!"

"You're not even English!" Jerome cried.

"Shut up!" Patricia screamed, Rufus was coming up the steps. She grabbed hold of the hanger and ran forward, gliding over the top of the pit, landing on the other side, Alfie steadying her. Joy followed, holding the hanger as tightly as she could. Then Fabian, then Nina, then Poppy and then Eddie.

Then only Amber, Mara and Jerome stood on the other side. And Rufus was in the room. Mara forced Amber's hands onto a hanger, told her to hold on tight and then pushed her hard, Amber landed safely on the other side.

"You little…" Rufus began, but Jerome had already pushed Mara across and she felt the wind rush past her ears as she dangled over the hole, and she was on the other side.

"Jerome!" Eddie and Alfie called in unison. Jerome watched Rufus for a moment as he leered at them, stepping closer. Jerome stepped back in fear, and began falling, when he reached one long arm out and caught the hanger with the tips of his fingers, and slid backwards to the other side. He saw Rufus scream at him.

They were all on the other side. Jerome watched wide eyed, shocked…had he…survived? He leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, placing his head between his knees, breathing deeply. Eyes never leaving Rufus's.

"Jerome?" Mara knelt beside him

But Rufus didn't seem concerned, he pulled out a boomerang typed thing and held it over the top, beginning to slide himself across

"Oh my god!" Poppy and Amber screamed. But Alfie lifted the axe and as soon as Rufus was above the hole Alfie let out a yell and cut the rope, and they all watched Rufus fall.

After his screams faded away, the emptiness hung in the air.

Before Nina started to laugh, and it was a rare sound, so free and careless "It's over," she sang in relief, almost a sob "It's over," And she hugged Fabian. And then everyone started laughing.

Laughing in pure relief, shock, adrenaline, excitement and love. And they all hugged, one massive group hug.

They walked out of the study, out of the cellar and in the living room, where Trudy was smiling as usual

"Good to see you all ready, come on, your break fast is getting cold, you'll have to get to school soon," she hummed, walking back into the kitchen. Something's never changed.

"Keep me in the loop," Poppy reminded, hugging Mara and then Jerome, before sneaking out of the house, surprised that Trudy hadn't seen her. They all sat around the table.

"To us," Jerome cheered, lifting his orange juice, and everyone else did the same

"To us!" they cheered, and they all laughed.

**Line Break**

"Jerome?"

Jerome turned to the sound of his voice, expecting to see someone from his house, when a cheerleader came up to him, in a tight purple shirt.

"Do I know you?" he asked. She laughed, patting his shoulder

"I've come to invite you to have lunch with us," she pointed a finger at her group. There were cheerleaders, jocks, comedians, basket ball players and the lot. All the popular people. The people Jerome had never been particularly interested in. The people that Amber was a part of and that Mick had been a part of.

"Me?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah," she laughed as if it were obvious. Jerome didn't say anything so she dragged her to them.

They were all sitting eating lunch, Amber was pretty much the only person Jerome knew. And he felt beyond awkward.

"So Jerome," one of the Jocks spoke up, and all eyes were immediately on him "How many girls have you been with?"

Jerome frowned, why did they care? "Thirty six," he answered truthfully, the Jock high fived him and the table clapped.

"Nice," he laughed "How come you weren't in the popular group earlier?"

"You know, Jerome." Amber laughed "He's never in the same place for too long,"

She sounded intelligent. Jerome turned to Amber with a bewildered confused look on his face, who was she?

"Why am I here, actually?" he laughed, picking at his food.

"Duh, you're popular," A brunette said "And we plan on making you one of us,"

"One of you?" Jerome laughed "I'm a prankster, not one of you guys,"

"We need a prankster in the group," the Jock punched his shoulder lightly, but it still hurt Jerome. "Amber and the girls will make you great,"

"Good luck," one of the comedians grinned. The comedians in the group weren't as large or muscley like the jocks, but they had good hair and a thinner frame. Not bad looking, they had a slight brooding quality.

"Right…"

**Line Break**

Jerome had always been good looking, he knew that much. He would look at himself in the mirror, and he would proud of his reflection. He would style his hair and know that even if the wind ruffled it and changed it he would still look good.

But the girls had picked out clothes and shoved him into a changing room in a store he thought Amber had made up.

So while he put on the Calvin Cline black button up shirt, and did as instructed, he folded up the sleeves neatly so it hung just off the elbow and the fancy black dress pants. He examined himself in the mirror and used the comb to brush his dirty blonde hair forward so that the streak of almost that he loved ran through it an angle. He slipped on the white trainers and the gold watch. He stepped out and flinched at the loud cooing sound the girls made.

"You look so perfect!" They cried

"Much better than those waist coats you always wear," Amber said, flicking some blonde hair over her shoulder

"What's wrong with my waist coat?" he asked defensively. Amber just shook her head.

**Line Break**

"Hey," Mara grinned when she opened her door to see him "Haven't seen you all da- Wow." She stopped short, stepping back to fully take him in "You look great,"

"Really?" Jerome asked, smoothing down the shirt "I miss my waist coat,"

"Where did you get this?" she asked, inviting him in and closing the door behind her.

"I've been accepted into the popular gang, apparently," he frowned "I don't know why all of a sudden, I'm still the same guy,"

Mara laughed "Good for you, Jerome. So you're spending more time with Amber?"

"Yeah, oh my god, you should see her when she's with them, she's totally different!"

"She is allowed to have friends outside out house, you know Jerome?"

"I know," Jerome ducked his head, kissing her softly "What did you do when you got home?"

"Talked to everyone," she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest "You brought us all together,"

Jerome smiled lopsidedly, hugging her back loosely "I did, didn't I?"

Mara tilted her head up and kissed him softly, Jerome smiled against her and led her to the bed so her knees gave way and she fell softly on to her obviously made bed. He jutted one hand down, pressing his chest onto hers.

**So Summary: Rufus is dead, finally. Is the mystery over? Is it really? The gang all hopes so. Jerome's been accepted into the popular group, good for him, he gets to see how Amber acts around people of her own general status. Poppy and Jerome are happy, always good to see siblings getting along and JARA might just be ready to go the next step…**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

_PLEASE BE WARNED THE FOLLOWING IS RATED M, FEEL FREE TO SKIP_

Mara tilted her head up and kissed him softly, Jerome smiled against her and led her to the bed so her knees gave way and she fell softly on to her obviously made bed. He jutted one hand down, pressing his chest onto hers. He coaxed her into opening her mouth and stroked her cheek gently with his pale hand, before he moved it down to unbutton her pink pyjama shirt.

"Jerome," she whispered, looking up at him through her long lashes "A-are you sure?"

"I love you," he whispered surely

"What if Joy comes in?"

"She's spending the night with Jake," he chuckled at the shocked expression on her face, and used it to remove his shirt in one swift movement. "Your turn," he whispered. Mara smiled shyly up at him, and he continued unbuttoning her shirt, eyes locked the whole time.

They spent a long time, just being, just feeling the sensation of skin on skin, before Jerome positioned himself "Jaffray?" he whispered, hands leaning on the bed just above her shoulders, as he was so much taller than her, his face hovered just above hers.

"Promise me you'll stay," she whispered, moving her hands up to tangle in his perfect hair. He looked down at her, breathing heavily

"Stay?"

"Promise you'll stay?" she asked in the same breathy voice. Jerome didn't know what she meant, but he knew whatever it was, he would do it. Because he loved her.

"I promise,"

And she nodded.

Jerome pushed in, all the way, chanting in his mind to go slowly. Once all the way inside her, he balled the sheets in his fists and let out a deep groan. Because he knew he had to wait for her to be comfortable. But oh god she felt like satin around him, warm wet soft satin.

"Jerome," she sighed, eyes closed in pleasure. Jerome kissed her, slowly, hard, and pulled out, pushing in again. She made a soft gasp that came from the back of her throat, and he went faster, harder, he wouldn't be able to stop now.

Mara head was leaning off the bed, and all the blood rushed to it, making her _feel _everything, making all the sensations that much stronger.

"Jerome," she purred, chest rising and falling heavily "Jerome,"

"Jaffray," he whispered "I love you,"

And they both sparked, electricity pulsing through their veins and they cried out in pleasure, Jerome rolled off her, panting on the bed.

"Jaffray," he whispered, Mara smiled

"I love you," Jerome smiled softly too, before standing and shimmying him pants on and picking up his shirt

"Love you too," he said quietly, heading for the door

"Don't go," she called back, Jerome turned to her, puzzled

"But Vict-"

"You promised," she sighed, eyes still closed. And because she loved him, because he loved her, because she looked beautiful lying on that bed, the dim lamp light casting shadows off of her body, he padded back to her, and lay beside her, draping the blanket over them both. Mara snuggled into his side, head on his chest.

Jerome stared up at the ceiling, _was this heaven?_

**Line Break**

"I'm going to be late to class," Mara sighed, tucking her straight shiny hair out of her face. Jerome nodded, as if he understood, but kissing her again "Jerome," she groaned

"What?" he asked, eyes widening innocently from his position leaning against her locker "I'm not stopping you,"

Mara half smiled, holding his shoulders and kissing him once more, before turning and walking to class. Jerome watched her leave with a dreamy look across his features.

"That's a problem," Nick sighed, as he and the popular gang walked up to him. Jerome frowned, straightening himself up to his full height.

"What?"

"Your girlfriend. She isn't exactly the coolest girl in the school," he laughed, the others laughed too, and nodded along. Jerome shot them a glare

"She's a lot 'cooler' than the rest of you," he stated, fixing his bag strap and walking away from them

"Whatever," Nick blinked, following him "But you need to get rid of her, she's dragging you down, man."

"Don't '_man_' me," Jerome shrugged him off "Do you know who she is?"

"Yeah," he nodded, as if it were obvious "She's the class nerd, people only know her name cuz Mick dated her, don't know what he saw in her,"

"Do you know what I see in her?" Jerome towered over the stocky boy, but Nick didn't look at all intimidated.

"No," he said quickly, emphasising the word

"You're an idiot," Jerome spat in his face, turning around and heading away.

"You have to get rid of her if you want to be popular!"

Jerome turned back then, and walked to him. Eddie and Alfie made themselves known, standing on either side of Jerome

"Why would I want to end up like you?" Jerome asked "All bruised faced and crying,"

"I'm not bruised face and crying," Nick stated stupidly

"Well let us fix that," Jerome glared, taking off his bag. Alfie, Eddie and Jerome stepped closer.

**Line Break**

"And you're going out with him?" Fabian queried as they sat on the sofa in the living room. He motioned to Alfie and Jerome who were play wrestling and snickering at each other's bad moves. Eddie was the referee, blowing his whistle loudly every few minutes.

Mara and Fabian were reading. Mara looked up at Jerome, who was laughing, she shrugged "As long as he's smiling," Fabian laughed

"Time out!" Eddie yelled "Alfie faked it!"

"He did not!" Amber cried, sitting on the other side. They were all gathered around, some of them watching, others doing their own thing.

"Yeah he did," Eddie stated, Jerome raised his arms triumphantly

"But Jerome tied his laces together!" Amber continued. Patricia and Nina laughed. Joy looked up, uninterested, reading about fashion.

"Then a rematch!" Eddie declared and the wrestling started again.

"Hey guys!" Poppy smiled as she walked in. "Where's my brother?" everyone pointed in between them, Poppy walked over and looked over Mara's shoulder. She saw Jerome and Alfie fighting and rolled her eyes

"Poppy's on my side!" They both yelled at the same time. They had been trying to gain supporters.

Currently, on Jerome's side was: Mara, Joy and Nina. On Alfie's side was: Amber, Patricia and Fabian.

"She's my sister!" Jerome yelled, trying to get Alfie's hands off his leg

"Yeah but _likes _me," Alfie called, flopping around like a fish out of water.

Poppy took a seat beside Mara "Is he always like this?" she asked, Mara laughed and nodded.

**Line Break**

"What did you mean, 'stay' last night?" Jerome asked, twiddling her soft hair between his fingers while his arm was around her as they watched the movie.

"Hmm?" Mara asked tiredly, leaning her head on his shoulders. Jerome was wearing his old grey pyjamas, and his eyes were unfocused, he too was tired.

"I want to meet your parents," that woke Mara up. She blinked a few times, and sat on her knees on the sofa, watching him.

"You want to what?" she stifled

"I was to meet Mr and Mrs Jaffray," he declared, liking the fact he had shocked her. It was good not to be predictable.

"My parents?" she repeated.

"Yeah," Jerome nodded "Why?"

Mara didn't say anything, but hoped her eyes would be enough for Jerome, it wasn't. "Okay," she whispered, and she began talking in a very fast flow of words that Jerome only just managed to grab "You see you're not exactly the type of person my parents expect me to date, they like kind guys with good grades. And not that you aren't kind and not that you don't have good grades, I mean you have great grades, it's only that, well you have a track record, and the last parents evening when they came, you kinda squirted icing at them with Alfie through you're water guns. Remember? It was before we knew each other too well, and my parents haven't forgotten. And you're going to be a bit of a shock after Mick, and even though they do know about you, I can't help but feel that…they won't like you. And I don't want you to be insecure because you shouldn't be, you're great. You should be more confident, so I don't want them to knock you down, because my parents do that. They expect perfect. It was also okay with Mick because he played sports, they had something to bond over, you don't play sports, and I think it would be really awkward if we were all just sat there. And now you know that they aren't my real parents, and I know that too, and they don't know that we know, so we would be sitting there and there would be a massive elephant in the room," she paused to take a breath "Sorry,"

"Right." Jerome didn't know what to say. So he cupped her face in his hands "I'll say I'm a swimmer, tell them I get the second highest grades in the class, and that the only reason I acted out when I was younger was because of my parents. I'm a very good actor, Mara." He said sincerely. Mara smiled into his hand and decided not to point out that he _was _a swimmer, and that _he did _ get the second highest grades in the class, and the reason he acted out _was _probably because of his parents, instead she settle for:

"Really?"

"Of course," and he leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"It is ten o'clock…"

**So Summary: Jerome doesn't want to be popular, but he does want to meet Mara's parents. The whole house seem closer than ever! Which is good, but I can't help but feel that Joy is trying to…leave? Poppy is putting herself into the picture, which is good, because if she doesn't, who will? Well I guess Mara and Jerome would… JARA took it the next step, good for them. It's been a while since they've fought hasn't it? Is that good? Or is there a big explosion waiting to happen? After all, the sea is deadly calm just before a tsunami…**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	45. Chappter 45

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"You ungrateful brats!" Victor yelled a week later. Everyone had been eating breakfast on a bright Saturday morning, laughing and chatting quietly. Everyone looked up "How dare you?" he pointed a long finger at all of them "That mask!"

And everyone's eyes lightened with understanding, and then amusement. It had ages since that, was he only just figuring this out now?

"You tell me that password!" he ordered. Everyone just stared at him, baffled. "Well," he lot out a deep breath "No matter, the friend, that I invited over a few weeks ago, he was a behavioural analysist, and here he is," the man walked in, wearing slim suit and a sly smile.

"Hello," he grinned, he beckoned for Nina to move from head of the table and she squeezed onto the side beside Fabian, and he sat on the spare chair at the head. Victor leaned against the door frame

"From your behaviour, he should be able to determine the password, begin Hugo."

Hugo leered at the children, before beginning "I'll start from left to right. Amber Millington." Everyone winced, Victor had probably already told him a lot about them. "Rich, self centred, yet strangely loyal, why do you think that is?"

"I don't know," Amber looked at him strangely

"Ah, not the brightest." He sighed "You act differently when you're not with your house mates, do you feel more relaxed by them?"

"I guess," Amber frowned, as Hugo jotted stuff down in his book.

"You like helping people?"

"Okaay…" she said drawing out the word, looking at everyone to see if they were just as confused as she was.

They continued round, and they all answered his question, intrigued to see if he would get anything right. After her had finished her stood and flicked the fork against the glass to gain the attention he already had.

"Right then, let me tell you about yourselves," he grinned, as if this job gave him a sort of power over people. "Nina, you don't feel like the newbie anymore, you feel connected, like all these people like you. Yet you fight them with things because you believe in yourself, you refuse the help of those who could help you most. You're happy, and yet you act sad with the mystery when deep down you love it. You love the rush of adrenaline, yes practical Nina likes the danger,"

He let it sink in. Nina just watched him with an unimpressed look on her face. He coughed and then moved on "Mara Jaffray," Mara looked down at the ground "Shy and predictable. You've been that way your whole life, yet when you're with Jerome, he makes you do crazy things. Impractical things, he made you sacrifice your life for his little sister. If you had died, I think he would have been relieved," Mara's eyes widened in shock "There are so many secrets in your life, yet you remain kind, you're one of the few in this house that actually cares more about others than themselves."

"I'm unsure whether that's a compliment or an insult," Mara frowned, Jerome kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear, something that made her laugh.

"Jerome!" Hugo moved on "You seem to be the leader of everything, the one that came up with the password, let's see. You were a cold bitter boy who exploited his friends for money and his money for girls. And then you met Mara," Hugo pressed the pen to his chin "And now you have more friends than you ever had, you have a healthier relationship with your family. You seem…happier. But you must know that won't last, you can't change, Jerome. No one ever truly changes,"

"Shut up!" Eddie called, and booed him. The others laughed loudly, and soon the table was shaking, as their sides aches. Was this man a joke? Was this a joke?

"Do you know the password?" Victor called over their laughter, but Hugo couldn't hear him, and their laughter was like an insult

"Shut up!" he roared "Victor, how do you live with these imbeciles?" he roared the children stopped and watched him, he was red faced

"The chosen one, the geek, the kind one, the prankster, the beauty queen, the magician, the out there, the goth, and the bad boy! You're all stupid!" and he ran out. Victor glared at them all before storming out.

"Okay," Nina laughed "I'm the chosen one," they all laughed loudly.

"I'm the geek," Fabian admitted

"I'm the kind one," Mara smiled, she liked the name.

"I'm the prankster," Jerome gave a fake bow

"Oh! I'm the beauty queen!" And Amber flicked her hair just to prove it

"I am the magician!" Alfie cried, falling of his chair just for effect

"The out there?" Joy asked "Really? Am I all that out there?" they all nodded and she smiled.

"The goth!" Patricia raised her hand, "And proud of it,"

"The bad boy," Eddie grinned "Well, those are our new code names,"

**Line Break**

"Hey, Nina?" Jerome jogged up to her. Nina was talking with Fabian, as they walked slowly to school

"Yeah?" Nina smiled and they both turned to see him. Jerome rubbed his neck sheepishly

"I uh…I wanted to give you this," he dug his hand into his pocket and produced the eye of horus, holding the red locket in his hand

Nina made a small gasp of shock "Oh Jerome!" she hugged him tightly, he didn't hug back, just leaned into her awkwardly.

"Yeaahh," he dragged out the word, unsure how to react. This had only ever happened to him once before, and that was with Mara, the girl he loved. Did all girls do this?

Fabian smiled at him "You've really changed, Jerome," he stated. Jerome looked at Fabian, the boy he had never really been that close with, but was always there.

"Thanks,"

"I mean it," Fabian smiled, Nina was already putting the necklace on, the necklace that meant the world to her.

"You too, Rutter," Jerome nodded "You're a lot braver then you were before Nina came along,"

"Thanks," Fabian blushed. Jerome high-fived him, before speeding up so that he would walk to school on his own. They watched after him,

"He is amazing," Nina stated, just as they saw him mouth '_loser_' to young boy "Okaayy… He can be amazing,"

Fabian laughed.

**So Summary: Victor needs to let go…Jerome really as changed hasn't he? That's a good thing right… But how will he handle meeting Mara's parents? Yikes…**

**This story will sadly be wrapping up soon once I reach 50 chapters, but you know me, I will start another ASAP, but I really do need Ideas for the next one, so please tell me them! You all have brilliant minds!**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey! You're reviews make me so Happy!**

**Enjoy!**

"Back straight, shoulders back, don't speak unless spoken too," Mara chanted, pacing nervously in Jerome's room. She was wearing a soft black dress that cut off just below the knees, it had no sleeves, instead a thick detailed part where her neck fit. She paced as her black heels clicked.

"You know what you're not doing?" Jerome laughed, watching her through the reflection in the mirror as he did his red tie, straightening his collar.

"What? Oh my gosh…did I miss something out? It's my perfume isn't it? I knew I should have borrowed Joy's but no, I went with my own! Gah! I'm so-"

"Jaffray," Jerome placed his hands on either side of her shoulder and shook her slightly "Calm down and breathe."

"Breathe," Mara nodded, breathing in deeply, but then she looked at him. "Are you crazy?" She asked, pointing at him. Jerome frowned,

"What?"

"A red tie, Jerome? A _red_ tie? What do you think this is?"

"I was-"

"No." Mara marched over to his wardrobe and pulled out a dull silver skinny one. "Put this on," and she threw it at him. Jerome watched her and smiled

"This is you stressed out, huh?"

Mara placed both her hands on his desk and sighed, not facing him "I am not stressed," she said slowly, breathing out deeply "I am just…nervous,"

"Alright," Jerome checked his hair and pulled on his jacket "Shall we go?" Mara turned to him, butterflies in her stomach. She was so nervous. "Hey," he pulled her in for a hug, and she pressed her burning face against his cool shirt "It'll be fine, we'll be fine," and rubbed her back gently, and she nodded, breathing in his cologne.

"Okay," she whispered, "Let's go."

**Line Break**

"Mr and Mrs Jaffray," Jerome smiled charmingly, shaking both their hands and holding out the seat for Mara at the restaurant. They all sat down, posh music playing the back ground.

"So you're Jerome?" Her mother asked, smiling "So good to finally meet you, Mara talks about you all the time,"

Jerome smiled "Good to know, I thought it was just me," he held Mara's hand under the table, rubbing his thumb over hers.

"So Jerome, do you have any hobbies? Outside interests?" His father asked. And Jerome knew he was getting at sports. He could feel Mara tense up beside him, but acted completely natural.

"I'm very into swimming," he said, taking a sip of the wine, gagging at the disgusting taste, he coughed "I was actually in a competition a few days ago,"

"Oh," her mother picked up interest "How did you fair?"

"Jerome came first place," Mara spoke up, it was the truth. He had come first place. Both her parents smiled

"Good for you, it's a nice feeling, the victory, eh?"

"Yeah," Jerome laughed lightly "Gotta love competition,"

"Jerome!" Came a voice, Jerome turned, to see Piper walking over to him. How did he know it was Piper? Well because she was in a restaurant like this, and more importantly, she was wearing a dress. "Mara!"

Mr and Mrs Jaffray didn't say anything as Piper embraced the two friends "Hey you guys! What? Are you dating now? Seriously? Jerome! What about my sister?"

Mara's dad who had been drinking wine coughed loudly. Jerome's eyes widened, as did Mara's.

"Patricia?" They exclaimed at the same time

"Relax, I'm only joking," she patted them on the back. The turned to her parents "Hello? Who are you?"

"We're Mara's parents," Mrs Jaffray smiled.

"Oh…" it dawned on Piper then "My bad." She smiled at them, turning and walking away. Mara and Jerome let out sighs of relief

"She seems…nice," Mara's father sighed, tucking into his meal that the waiter had just set down.

"Jerome!" Alfie called, walking over, his arm wrapped around Amber. Jerome leaned his elbows on the table and leaned his face into his arms.

"Alfie?" he hissed "What are you doing here?"

"Treating my girl to a nice date," he nodded suavely. Jerome looked at him in horror. "Hey, nice to meet you," he stuck out his hand to the Jaffray's, but got no response. "Oh! Hey aren't you the icing guys?" he cracked up laughing, hand out to high-five Jerome "Jerome? Do you remember when we squirted these guys with ic-"

"I remember Alfie." Jerome cut him off, glaring at him. Mara sighed, this was useless.

"Oh, Jerome? Are you meeting Mara's parents?" Amber cooed, she ruffled his hair "That is so sweet," she dragged a spare chair and sat on the end, turning to her parents "You know, when Jerome was a player, just going from girl to girl to girl, I thought he'd never settle down-"

"Thank you Amber." Jerome ground out, kicking her under the table.

"Hey!" Amber yelled, kicking him back, only she kicked Mr Jaffray instead "Wooppss." She trailed off.

"Jerome?" Came a voice. Jerome banged his head on the table, this was going to get nothing but worse. Mara turned to look for him, it was group of first years. Jerome looked up and recognised them, they were from the used home work scam…oh no…. "You owe us money!" the first one exclaimed.

Jerome put his hands up in innocence "Hey! You did not say that the homework needed to be good quality!"

"Because you said they would be!" another one yelled. "We want out money back!"

"Well I don't have the money right now," Jerome sighed, exasperated

"What about all that money you scammed off Nina and Fabian?" Alfie asked stupidly "Wasn't it like 200?" Mara and her parents turned to him in shock.

"What?" he exclaimed, standing. "Okay! That's it, you little kids, get out of here!"

But the kids just grabbed some wine and sloshed the liquid at him, but he ducked and it hit Mrs Jaffray in the face. Her mouth opened in shock as her makeup began to run.

"Mum," Mara stood, trying to help, but she was suddenly hit in the shoulder with chocolate ice cream that was obviously meant for Jerome.

"Food fight!" Alfie yelled, laughing. He picked up Jerome's plate and slammed it onto his own face. Jerome watched him in horror

"Alfie!" he exclaimed

"Yeah mate?"

Jerome turned away from him. To see Mara, who was guiding her mother away from the table towards the rest room. He turned to Mr Jaffray who was covered in food

"Stop fighting!" Jerome yelled desperately. But Amber, who had really gotten into the schemes of things, picked up a massive cake and just as Jerome turned around she slid it onto his face. The plate stuck for a moment, before slipping to the ground, along with chunks of cake. Jerome stood frozen, wiping the cake off his eyes

"Well it's a good thing I didn't wear the red tie," he muttered. Mara and Mrs Jaffray walked out then, and saw the mess by their table.

"Wanna see a magic trick!" Alfie yelled suddenly. Everyone in the restaurant turned at the mess. Alfie produced a white hankerchief and slid it to his fingers, and it was on fire.

"Alfie!" Mara cried

"Pretty cool right, ouch, hot," he threw it up into the air and it turned to smoke, which went right into the smoke detector, and the automatic water works went off, spraying everyone with cold water.

While everyone filed out, Alfie, Amber, Mara, Jerome, Mr and Mrs Jaffray stood there, staring at one another.

"I thought it was cool," Amber murmured at her breath to Alfie, who nodded.

**Line Break**

"I don't know what to say," Mr Jaffray said. Mrs Jaffray was in the car, it had been a long silent ride home. Jerome and Mara stood outside Anubis House, soaking wet, hair dripping. "That was terrible."

Mara looked up "It wasn't out faul-"

"I don't want to hear it, Mara." He cut her off "Used homework? Patricia? Magic tricks? Scamming people for money? Associating with people who randomly start food fights?" he looked at her. Jerome felt bad, she was getting blamed for his faults. He was about to speak up but he continued "Is this because of Mick? You don't have to act out Mara,"

"I am not acting out!"

"Mr Jaffray," Jerome said in a low voice. He was about the same height as her father, so he looked him right in the eyes "All of that stuff that you said about me is true. All of it, but everyone's flaws in a row sound bad. Isn't the most important thing that I love your daughter? That I would do anything for her?"

"Scamming people for money." Her father stated. Jerome sighed, running a hand through his wet hair. "We're leaving, we'll talk over the phone tomorrow Mara," he said sternly, turning to walk back to the car. Mara normally would have remained quiet, but Jerome had tried to defend himself.

"No!" she called after him. Mr Jaffray turned shocked. "No, Jerome is a…he is a good person," she pointed at her hand, water dripping off her arm. Jerome watched in shock "He gets straight A's. He's one of the best swimmers in the school. He's kind, and caring and loving," she emphasised "He has dreams and aspirations. And I love him Dad!" she cried "Okay? So I don't care what you say tomorrow, because I love him," her voice faded off, as she stepped towards Jerome, and held his hand as a sign. Her father watched

"You love him?" he managed. Mara nodded

"More than anything,"

"I see," her father said quietly "Well then," he stepped forward and held his hand out to Jerome "Welcome to the family,"

Jerome's mouth opened "R-really?"

"Yeah," Mr Jaffray laughed. Jerome hugged the man tightly, laughing in relief

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

**Line Break**

"Hot chocolate?" he whispered, they were all dry now, sitting by the fire, a movie playing in the back ground that they weren't watching.

"Thanks," Mara whispered, pulling the green quilt tighter around her and taking the mug carefully from his hands. He sat opposite her, placing his down on the table.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" he grinned. Mara rolled her eyes

"Are you crazy, Jerome? Alfie's fire magic, Ambers advice, your homework gang coming in?"

"Yeah," Jerome laughed, shaking his head and scratching his chin "But it would make a great story to tell the grand kids," they both laughed.

Mara stirred the hot chocolate with the spoon, softly, watching the warm liquid. "Do you ever…think about things like that?" she asked quietly.

"What?"

"Grand kids, kids? Our kids? Our future?"

"Wow," Jerome rubbed the back of his neck "Well, yeah," he sighed "Don't you?"

"Of course I do," she smiled. Jerome nodded, as if it were obvious and he should have known. Neither of them said anything for a moment

"We'd have two kids. A boy and a girl," he began, speaking softly. She looked up to meet his eyes, but they were focused on the fire "The boy would be older, just so he would never get jealous of the girl. Boys can be competitive," he gave a small smile "I like Roger and Constantine,"

"Yeah?" Mara asked quietly, a smile spreading across her face

"Yeah," he nodded, meeting her eyes. A slight blush creeping along his cheeks, and it was the first time he'd blushed in a while. But this, he realised was nice, he liked spending time with just Mara. Discussing their future, it made him feel warm inside.

"Roger?" she laughed, ruining the moment. Jerome laughed too, taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"Do you?" he asked, trying to make sure he wasn't getting too ahead of himself.

"All the time,"

"Are you going to tell me what you think of exactly?"

"No," she shook her head, smiling coyly. Jerome reached across the table and stroked her cheek, admiring her, like she was a complex piece of art. His eyes were filled with such love.

"I love you, Jaffray." He whispered. Mara smiled and leaned her face into his hand.

"I love you more,"

**So Summary: So meeting the parents was fun right? Maybe not…but ah, he loves her. Isn't that sweet? And he thinks about their future! I understand if you think this is dragging on, but I've just had a great idea for the next chapter so don't worry!**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	47. Chapter 47

**PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT STORY! YOU'RE THE ONES WHO ARE GONNA READ IT!**

Oh, and thanks for the awesome reviews, I'm blushing really guys! AW! You make my day more bearable! x

**Enjoy!**

"I'll miss you, man." Jerome nodded. Alfie grinned

"It's only three days," Alfie reminded. Mara stood behind Jerome. "Roller Skating derby here I come!"

"I know you'll bring back the gold," Jerome patted him on the back.

"Oh come on man, I've known you for over ten years. I don't get a hug?"

"Alfie-"

"For me?"

"Fine," they leaned for a hug. Alfie squealed lifting Jerome slightly. Jerome pulled away, wincing. It was an odd feeling, being carried. "Have fun, mate."

"You too," he said good bye to the rest of the house, promising to think of nothing but Amber and Roller skates. And then more Amber.

**Line Break**

"Why don't you sleep in here tonight?" Asked Jerome, they had 'whistle' playing lightly in the back ground on the stereo. They were playing chess and eating pink and white marsh mellows.

"What?" Mara laughed, moving her knight three places.

"Why not? I'll take Alfie's bed, you take mine." He smiled at her, placing his hand onto hers as she moved the piece. But he just loved the thought of her on his bed. Maybe if would leave the lingering smell of strawberries and chocolate, like it did when they went to the movies, and he would smell her on his shirt. It made him happy. "Please?"

"Jerome-"

"Or we can sleep together?"

A smile spread across Mara's face as she smiled in disbelief "Jerome Clarke, that is against school rules." She stated, pulling her hand away to take a marsh mellow.

"I thought you liked a bad boy," he raised his eye brows at her, observing her with an amused expression.

"Doesn't mean I like being a bad girl."

Jerome laughed loudly "Oohh, Mara's a bad girl!" Mara rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, Mara. Victor will never know, please?"

"Alright," Mara nodded, biting her lip nervously "Just while Alfie's gone?"

"Yeah, it'll give us practise for when we get married." He shrugged. Mara watched in awe "What?" he looked up at her as if he'd said nothing.

"You've really changed, Jerome." She smiled triumphantly

"So I've been told."

They slept together that night, but just to hold each other. Mara leaned into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She smelt a lot better than Alfie. He let her pick a side of the bed, and he realised. The right side was going to be his side for the rest of his life. And it felt good, it felt good to have one thing set in stone. And he hoped it would never change.

**Line Break**

"Jerome!" Amber cried, running over to him and Mara as they walked out of history, Mara was clutching her books tightly to her chest, even though Jerome had offered three times to carry them for her.

"What?" Jerome asked

"I just got a text from Danny, who forwarded it from Martin, you know Martin? The Martin who dumped Katie for Linda, but then dumped Linda for her twin sister Bree? Well his cousin, Ashley. It's a boy, I think. No wait…is it a girl? Ashley. A-S-H-L-E-Y, see that could be a boy or a girls' name. I know an Ashley girl, and an Ashley boy- Wait, okay, so if his moth-"

"Amber," Mara laughed, cutting her off "What is it?"

Amber took a deep breath in "Poppy's in hospital." She exclaimed.

"What?" Jerome asked in shock. Mara held his hand "When?"

"She was checked in yesterday."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Jerome ordered, eyes wide

"Well, I really don't know all that much Jer-" Amber stuttered

"What injuries?"

"I'd know more if she was in our yea-"

"Which hospital?"

Amber smiled in relief, "Okay, that I know."

**Line Break**

Jerome and Mara stood outside the door for a moment, they had missed all their classes, but Mara didn't mind. Besides, she was ahead of the teachers most of the time. Jerome sighed, running a hand through his hair. They opened the door and stepped inside. Poppy was sat in the bed, sitting up, her leg bandaged up in white cloth.

"You are an idiot." Jerome stated. Mara elbowed him

"Jerome!"

"Look at her!" Jerome cried pointing. Poppy blushed in shame "How the hell did you manage that?"

"I made a bet," she sighed. Mara went over to her bedside and stroked her forehead, brushing the hair away as if she were her own sister. And Mara couldn't help but this, she remembered a similar situation happening to Jerome in first year, he had been dared to climb a tree and he broke his arm. He had come to hospital, and everyone had come to see him. And now he was yelling at Poppy?

"You poor thing," Mara petted her.

"Don't coddle, her." Jerome spat, pacing angrily "How could you be so stupid, Poppy? I thought I'd taught you better."

"Evidently not." Poppy huffed.

"I just do-I don't. I. Don't. Get. It." He cried, stumbling over his words. He hit his forehead a few times as he paced, both girls watched him. "I thought you were smart, Poppy. Not to go and wreck yourself like this,"

"I'm sorry,"

"No." Mara stopped her "Calm down, Jerome. She has nothing to apologise for," she turned to Poppy "How long do you have to be kept here?"

"It's just a small sprain, two days max, I'll be on crutches for about a week though," she said weekly.

"Bloody brilliant," Jerome muttered under his breath. Mara ignored him

"Well we hope you get better. And don't mind your brother, I'll have a word with him after,"

"Nice to see someone cares," Poppy smiled. Mara hugged her, and she and Jerome left, once the door was closed Mara turned to him.

"Jerome-"

"Listen," he raised on hand to stop her "No talking, alright?" and he walked off.

**Line Break**

And normally Mara would get angry with him, but she understood him now. And she knew he was just upset Poppy was hurt. He didn't know how to handle things like that. But that night she turned away from him, facing the lamp instead of his chest. The cool pillow under her head on that hot night.

So she almost jumped when she felt him press his whole body up against hers, his smooth cold hands on her waist, riding her pyjama shirt higher.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed into the darkness, not moving.

"What does it feel like?" he asked, kissing at the base of her neck, then up to her jaw, pulling her into his chest.

"Well, it feels like your trying it on," she stated

"That's what I'm doing, you've always been smart," he bit down gently just above her collar bone and her whole body flooded with warmth, and she was grateful he couldn't see it in the darkness. But she couldn't concentrate on him with the whole Poppy thing buzzing in her mind.

"There's a time and a place for that,"

"That's right, in bed at night. When we're all alone," he whispered seductively, his hand slipping around to the front of her stomach, to the waist band of her shorts

"I don't know how you can even think about it," she breathed, and she said it quietly, just so he wouldn't hear the quiver in her voice.

"I'm not just thinking about it, there's a little bit of-" he rolled his hips to hers and she stifled a moan "- action involved too,"

Mara sighed, turning on the light and sitting up. Jerome pressed his lips together and rolled back onto his back. "Poppy is lying flat on her back in a hospital, helpless." Mara stated, fidgeting with her hands worriedly.

"Funny how things never change," he muttered, placing his hands behind his head

"She hurt her leg, Jerome, she'll need crutches."

"Yeah, and still as annoying as ever."

"She's just putting on a brave face," Mara sighed, brushing her hair out of her face.

"A brave face I don't mind, it's _her _face that gets me," Jerome squinted slightly

"You wouldn't' be saying that if she had lost her leg," Mara shook her head, turning to look down at him

"Mara, think what you will of her, but she is evil. She never stops, and neither do I," he started kissing her again, and Mara leaned into him, but shook her head

"Do you think I'm interested after how you treated her?" Mara asked

"Me?" Jerome questioned, pulling away from her and sitting up now.

"This is your fault,"

"Oh it's my fault? Oh yes, it's my fault. I made the bad bet and I got my leg hurt and I ended up in hospital and I didn't tell anyone," his sarcasm just irritated Mara.

"You just feel guilty," Mara tried, containing her anger

"Why would I feel guilty? I didn't do anything!" Jerome cried, blue eyes glittering with injustice.

"Exactly! You don't engage with her enough! You don't spend time with her in school! And when was the last time you told her you loved her?" Mara turned to him with a Jerome worthy smirk on her face, knowing she had won this one.

"Well I…" Jerome trailed off, realizing.

"You need to tell her you love her," Mara said softly, leaning her head on his shoulder "You're her big brother,"

"Yeah," Jerome leaned his head onto hers, entwining their fingers together. "Thanks," And it was again that he remembered just who Mara was, she was making him a better person, and he liked the change. It got him more friends, a happier life. Why did he keep fighting her? He guessed it was just in his nature.

Mara's quiet tinkling laughter soothed him "You are a child," she whispered.

"Hey, I am all man." He argued teasingly. Mara turned to him and hooked her leg over his waist, arching a delicate eye brow at him. His eyes widened

"Prove it," she whispered. And he smirked at her.

**So Summary: Poppy's in hospital, I wonder what the bad bet was exactly? Jerome doesn't really know how to feel bad for someone…Mara and Jerome are sharing a room! Ooohhh!**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	48. Chapter 48

"Hey," he said quietly, standing beside the door of the hospital room door that Poppy was in. Poppy looked up, slightly surprised

"Mara send you?" she asked, cocking her head at him. Jerome stepped forward, clutching the box tightly in his hands, closing the door behind him with his leg.

"That's beside the point, but yes. Although, I didn't refuse."

"Surprising," Poppy snarled sitting up. Jerome ignored her, stepping closer, handing the box out in his hands

"Turkish Delight, your favourite, right?" he sounded so unsure, so uncertain. As if this was all new to him. Because he had mostly patched things up with Poppy. He saw her as a friend, but she was his little sister. So why didn't he pull his socks up and act like a big brother for once. If Mara believed he could do it, then why couldn't he?

"Yeah," Poppy said slowly, taking them off him and opening them eagerly "How did you know?"

Jerome shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets "You know me," Poppy laughed loudly and Jerome immediately relaxed, he found it easier when he could make people laugh. "You get that I love you and everything, right?"

"And everything?" she asked, still smiling brightly. She didn't look ill, but she was probably just good and putting on a mask, just like him. And he liked to this that it was something he had taught her. How to wear a brave face, and he liked to think that a little part of him would always be with her, whether she wanted it or not.

"I'd die for you, you know? Jump in front of train, pay for bail, things like that."

"Alright," Poppy laughed "And…you know its… ditto?"

"Yeah," But Jerome smiled despite himself, because it felt good just to hear her say it "You love me," he sang in a teasing voice. Poppy rolled her eyes

"And _you're_ the older one,"

**Line Break**

"I missed you!" Mara smiled, wrapping her arms around him "Sorry I forced you into everything!"

"It's okay," Jerome smiled down at her "Someone's oddly happy today." Mara arched an eye brow at him "I mean, you're always happy…and beautiful! But today you seem happier," he amended, laughing at her grin.

"You'll never guess what!"

"Okay," Jerome nodded, sliding off his jacket and onto the coat stand, walking into the dining room.

"No!" Mara laughed, skipping after him into the dining room as he plucked an apple from the fruit bowl and took a seat on the sofa. Mara sat on her knees beside him, she prodded his shoulder "You have to guess, Jerome!"

"But you just said I'll never guess," Jerome laughed, purposely being annoying, he took another bite of the apple.

"Jerome-"

"Alright, alright, Jaffray." He raised his free hand as a sign for her to calm down and not yell at him quite yet. "Um…You won the end of year science award again?"

"Yes. But that's not the thing," Mara nodded, feeling all bubbly and tingly in his company.

"You….won the maths award again this year?"

"Well, yes," Mara stuttered, blushing slightly "But that's not it,"

"English award?"

"I did but-"

"French award-"

"Yeah but-"

"Geography award?"

"I did tha-"

"History course award?"

"Yeah but-"

"Blimey Mara! Does anyone else around here win any awards?" Jerome exclaimed, raising his eye brows at her in a teasing manner. Seeing Poppy had made him smile, now seeing Mara all happy made his ecstatic. Was this what he would feel for the rest of his life?

"Jerome!" Mara whacked his arm slightly "I'll just tell you! I got a scholar ship in Devon!" she squealed "It's this really posh boarding school, they get the highest scores possible! Oh it's always been a dream of mi-"

"What?" Jerome cut her off, looking at her in horror.

"I got a scholar ship to Devon." Mara repeated again, not quite understanding why he looked so shocked.

"You're leaving?" Jerome chocked out, watching her with wide sparkling blue eyes. He stood up, looking down at her as if she had betrayed him. Mara stood, looking at him sadly

"Jerome, don't you see? This had always been a _dream _of mine! We could continue a long distance relationship, I thought we would," Mara explained softly. Jerome raked a hand through his hair

"Yeah, because your long distance relationship with Mick worked out great," Jerome replied sarcastically "Gosh! I can't believe you were so stupid!" he threw his apple hard against the wall of the room and it hit it with a thud, falling to the floor.

"How am I being stupid?" Mara exclaimed, looking up at him angrily "This is my future, Jerome! Why aren't you happy for me?" she decided not to mention that he shouldn't use Mick's name like that, that he shouldn't fling it around.

"Why aren't you there for me?" Jerome pointed to himself, leaning down slightly. "Why do you always have to make everything about you?"

"About me?" Mara screeched. "How could anything be about me, Jerome? It's always about you! Your family, your sister, your problems, your friends and your troubles," Mara was tearing up now, the heavy sadness and dismay obvious in her voice

"Well excuse me, Mara." Jerome spat out her name, and it took effort, because he found he could only say her name lovingly. He was close to tears himself, but he wasn't truly angry at her, he was angry at the situation. "I didn't want to tell you about my family ,you made me. I didn't mention my sister, you forced her upon me, you caused the problems between me and my friends, and my troubles were never a problem before you!" he yelled at her.

Mara was crying properly, tears streaming down her face "Well then maybe it's better if I just leave, huh Jerome? Maybe it would better if I got out of your life and stopped causing all these problems?" she sobbed, wiping away the tears harshly. Looking up at him through bleary eyes.

"Mara, no. I don't want you to leave," he said softly. Reaching out for her, but she stepped back, shaking her head at him. And it made Jerome angry. Suddenly he was a little kid again, and he had just been giving the toy he had been longing for years, and it was being taken away from him. When he had done nothing wrong! He was angry, why for once couldn't he get something nice? Why for once couldn't he get a prize for doing the right thing? All the time he only ever got more pain, pain, pain and pain again. "Fine." He growled at her "Leave Mara. Think I'll care? I won't."

Mara's eyes widened a fraction, but she only sniffed "Fine." She said back in the same tone. "I'll be gone by the end of the week,"

"Good riddance," Jerome muttered just loud enough for her to hear. But he didn't mean it, and as soon as she walked briskly from the room, he found himself sobbing silently. He crawled behind the sofa so that no one would see him, and prayed that no one would come home for a few hours. He regretted everything he said, he loved her, that girl was his life. "Doesn't matter," he sniffled, wiping his eyes "She'll leave no matter what you say or do," he was trying to sooth himself, because there was no one else here to make the pain go away, to ease his heart, so he would do it himself. "So don't get attached, it would be better for me to see her go, while hating her. Then to see her go, loving her." And he placed his head between his knees, and welcomed the darkness.

**So Summary: Do I really need one? The final pieces of the puzzles will be coming together next chapter, long standing answers will be revealed, conflicts and where exactly everyone's loyalties lie. This is the beginning of the end… And as always…**

**REVIEW!**

**X**

**Oh and PS, there are going to be more that 50 chapters, sorry, there's just a lot to fit in!**

**x**


	49. Chapter 49

**Thanks to Keiki13! Thank you for spreading word of my stories! You make me soo happy! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story! I bow down before you!**

"Do you have to go?" Patricia asked quietly, sulking. She plonked herself down onto Mara's bed, sitting beside her.

"I guess not," Mara said quietly, twiddling her thumbs. Eyes cast down at the ground, hair swished forward to hide her face.

"But you want to?"

"Yes," she sniffed nodding. Patricia sighed, placing an awkward arm around her face

"Then it doesn't matter what anyone says, Mara. Do what you want, not what they want. Like you said, it is a once in a life time experience." And it was odd coming from Patricia. But we all knew she had her moments, her moments of comforting, of feeling. The bad girl thing was all a façade.

"Thanks, Patricia." She said slowly "I think I'm gonna take a walk," she stood and walked out, not even turning to say a proper goodbye to her friend. Patricia watched after her, knowing that she needed her space.

Mara walked outside in the cool evening air. The sun was setting and she looked around, wrapping her arms around herself, if she did leave, she would miss all of this. She would miss her seven dear friends, she would miss Poppy, she would miss the five minute walk to school, she would miss her teachers. She would miss that this was the place she remembered Mick the most, she head the clearest memories of him here, and she didn't want to forget them. Heck, she might even miss Victor a little bit.

She turned off the grass onto the small pebble park that led to the park. Shivering slightly, the wind wiping the few remaining tears on her face, whipping her hair backwards as she walked through it.

"Don't tell me you're serious?" came a voice. She turned, to see Eddie sitting on the swings, swaying slightly. Looking completely at ease in the wind. He was looking at her with that look on his face, almost identical to Jerome's old face. No emotion on it what so ever, maybe a glint of judgement in his eyes, but other than that, Mara could detect nothing from them. Which made her feel odd, as Eddie normally displayed to all just what he was thinking and feeling. Now he had locked them away from her, like she would only hurt him.

"How did you know?" Mara asked, stepping closer, tucking some hair behind her ear then nervously scrunching the ends of her long sleeved shirt.

"Nothing here stays a secret for long," he sighed, Mara sat next to him on the swings, pushing herself forward and back, feet scraping along the ground. She remembered once, when she and Jerome had come here, and he teased her because he could swing so much higher than her, she remembered laughing her head off when Jerome swung right the way over the top and feel down. How scared had she been that he had injured his spine? She had been terrified, but he stood up and laughing, saying 'now that should be an Olympic sport'

That day had never been further away.

"I've always wanted to go there," she explained, turning to Eddie, hoping he would forgive her. Even though she didn't truly see what she needed to be forgiven for. What had she done wrong? But Eddie just looked at her, not saying anything "This is for my future, I have to think about my future." He still stared at her blankly "I mean, this is a good school, but that schools better…" still nothing "…m-my parents want to me go there…" still he said nothing, Mara looked away frustrated "Please Eddie! Please say something! You of all people I expected to be okay with this!" she cried, tears threatening to spill again.

"Well sorry, Mara." He growled, sounding angrier than he ever had before. He seemed genuinely annoyed with her. "Excuse me, for thinking that my best friend might actually put me first instead of her schooling!"

"Eddie!"

"No, Mara!" he put his hand up, stopping her "You've made your choice!" and he walked off. Mara let the tears fall now, and part of her was flattered, a small part of her was happy that they were all going to miss her so much. And the other part was crushed, because she _had _picked schooling over friends, she _had _totally disregarded their feelings. And she was meant to be the kind one? She shook her head at herself, she was disgusting.

And she was just about to get up and leave when a glove covered hand wrapped over her mouth to muffle her scream and she was dragged backwards. Mara's eyes widened in horror as she tried to grab the handles of the swing, only to get her scarf caught on it, leaving it hanging there. She watched the swing get smaller and smaller as she was dragged away. And eventually, everything went black.

**Line Break**

"You what?" Jerome roared, shoving Eddie hard into the wall. They were all in Amber and Nina's room. All of Anubis was in there.

"I-I would never have left if I'd known!" Eddie protested, guilt flooding through him, as he struggled in Jerome's angry grip. Jerome pulled his shirt collar forwards and then slammed him into the wall again.

"She's gone you idiot!" he screamed at the top of his voice, refraining himself from swearing. He punched Eddie's stomach, and went Eddie blanched forward Jerome kneed his face. Eddie fought back weekly, struggling. One hand clutching his nose.

"Jerome!" Fabian cried, as he and Alfie pulled his away, restricting his arms from hurling punches at Eddie. Eddie winced in pain as Patricia led him to the bed

"I hope you burn in hell Sweetie!" Jerome cried, as he was thrown onto the bed, and Alfie was forced to still hang on to his shoulder.

"That's what I deserve," Eddie mumbled weekly. It was all his fault. He had left. If he hadn't of left, then Mara would never have been taken, he was an idiot. He was everything Jerome said to him. He did deserve to burn, he didn't even give her a chance to talk. One more moment, he just needed her to talk for one more moment, and he would have forgiven her, and not left her. And she would never have been taken. It was his fault.

"No, Eddie," Patricia sighed "It could have happened to anyone,"

"Yeah," Joy agreed quietly.

"Why now?" Nina asked, everyone turned to her "Why did this have to happen now?" she wasn't crying. She was not going to be week, she needed everyone to keep together, she needed everyone to be strong, or at least pretend to be strong.

"Who would take her?" Fabian asked, burying his face in his hands

"I thought this was over!" Alfie cried, standing and walking away from Jerome, pacing, he was aggravated "You promised it was over!" he sobbed, pointing a long dark hand at Nina. Nina looked at him sadly, but offered no response.

"This never would have happened if Eddie didn't leave her," Jerome accused, but he was still sat on the bed.

"How many times must I say sorry?" Eddie called back loudly, but he was crying inside.

"I don't this it'll ever be enough." Jerome growled, about to stand up again, Alfie went back up to him and pushed him back down. "Right then," he said, turning to Amber and Nina "How are we getting her back?"

"Well that's just it…" Nina began, slowly, twiddling her fingers nervously, she couldn't continue. So Amber spoke up

"This time, we don't have a plan."

**So Summary: Mara's been taken, but by who? And Jerome is angry, angry at Eddie, or angry at himself? Or maybe angry at both? And what the pie? Anubis don't have a plan? What does that mean for Mara? **

**REVIEW!**

**Oh and please keep submitting ideas, I love the ones I received so far, but you know, variety is the spice of life. **

**x**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hey guys, it gets a little dark…**

**ENJOY!**

"I'm sorry," Mara whispered, she was in a dark room, her wrists tied tightly behind her, she was curled up in the corner of a room. The man stood over her, and kicked her once, hard. Her stomach churned.

"It doesn't erase what you did." He muttered, flicking on the lights. The room lit up a dull eerie grey. He set up the camera just in front of her, aiming it at her so you could see her whole shaking form.

"W-what are you doing?" Mara chocked out quietly, her face was muddy, hair stringy and she was thirsty. Tear stains on her face.

"Shut up." Ordered the man in the black balaclava. He was unrecognisable, but Mara, being the smart girl that she was. Being the top of the class, straight A, extracurricular opinionated girl that she was. She knew, she knew exactly who this was, and she felt bad, she felt terrible, but she knew, he was right. She could say sorry a million times, and it would never be okay. And she tried to make it better by trying to put herself in his shoes, that's how you understood something right?

And she put herself in his shoes, and she knew that what he did was due to repressed anger, and sure she understood it. But she would never go this far. "And we're on." He whispered. Mara's eyes flicked up to him, confused.

**Line Break**

"Victor doesn't seem to notice her disappearance," whispered Fabian. They were all in his room, his laptop was lying on the bed while they all sat on the chairs they had gathered.

"That's because he doesn't really associate her with the mystery," Amber sighed, tapping her nails "This is it, isn't it? Even we can't do everything,"

"Amber," Alfie whispered, wrapping an arm around her. Fabian then wrapped an arm around Nina, Eddie around Patricia, and Joy, Jerome and Poppy just looked at each other, awkwardly.

"I can't believe you just got angry with her," Poppy said quietly. Everyone turned to her, she was sat on the desk.

"What?" Jerome asked, looking at her coldly, her crutches were beside the door.

Poppy shrugged, as if it were simple "Seems to me that she told you all it was her dream, and you yelled at her and ditched her."

Everyone casted their eyes down, just as the computer bleeped

"What the…" Fabian rushed to his laptop and everyone followed suite, standing beside him, just as the screen changed from the internet browser, to…Mara.

"Oh my gosh," Amber whispered, covering her open mouth with her hand, staring at the screen with wide eyes just like everyone else. For Mara was bound and sobbing in the corner of an unknown room, being broadcasted to them…live.

"Fabian," Nina whispered, nudging him "Fabian, please…isn't there some way you can track this?"

Fabian shook his head slowly at her, all of their eyes still glued on the screen. Before it went black, and it was the normal internet browser again.

"Rutter." Jerome growled in a low voice "What the _hell_ was that?"

"I-…I don't know." Fabian trembled, searching through his laptop programme history, Amber and Joy were crying, hugging each other tightly. Patricia kicked the bed angrily and it scraped across the wooden floor

"Brilliant." She snarled.

Poppy was frozen, just stuck watching the screen even though it no longer had the image of Mara crying on it. "Poppy," Eddie whispered quietly, standing in front of her to block her view of the computer. Poppy's eyes snapped up to meet his, and she raised her right hand, slapping him hard across the face, tears glittering in her eyes. Then she turned and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

"Stupid Clarkes," Eddie groaned in pain, aching all over.

"Mara…" Jerome whispered quietly, hand out towards the laptop as if he could simply pull her from the harsh reality into his arms, the arms that he would only ever wrap around her. And he remembered back when Nina first came, oh how he had begged to be in Sibuna. How he had wished time and time again that they would initiate him and make him one of them. And he almost laughed at himself, how stupid he had been.

"Nothing," Fabian breathed, slamming the laptop shut angrily "Look what we've done to her!"

"Calm down, Fabian!" Nina tried to reason, but Fabian was red in the face now, and he pointed an accusing finger at Jerome

"You told her about this! You made her part of the whole mystery! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HER!" and he started crying for his friend. Jerome started crying too, but he turned and pointed to Eddie

"Hey! At least I didn't leave her alone!"

"W-well I didn't send her out for a walk on her own!" Eddie cried, pointing at Patricia. Patricia crossed her arms and glared at them, but she was crying

"At least I didn't ignore her!"

And soon there was a room full of crying teenagers, all sobbing for the person they each valued in their own way. And not too far off, in her own house, was Poppy, crying for the best big sister she had ever had in her life.

**Line Break**

"He loved you," Mara said dully, she had given up. Three days, it had been. He had given her the occasional bit of fruit, a few bottles of water, but as she tried once more to rip her hands free from the wire, it was no use. She leaned her head against the dirty wall, eyes closed "He really loved you,"

"How do you know that?" the man spat, kneeling a few feet in front of her

"I just do," Mara sighed, and for some reason, the man believed her.

"I don't want to keep you here," the man said quietly, and suddenly he didn't sound anything like he did before. "I'm sorry about before, but I wasn't myself,"

"What?" Mara frowned, struggling to open her eyes

"Multiple Personality Disorder," he apologised, "I'm really a good guy, I'm okay now, promise."

"R-really?" Mara managed a small smile, pushing herself closer to him "Then please, please, let me go,"

"I'm sorry," the man shook his head, and Mara focused her brain enough to see that he had ginger hair, and deep green eyes. Maybe in his early twenties. A good looking, friendly looking chap. It seemed funny to her. "It's no use. Robert will just find us again. But I can make it better," he whispered, moving closer to her.

"H-how?" she asked quietly

He pulled out a needle from his pocket, and showed it to her "I take these, t-their called Diodide. Robert, my other half, would kill me if he saw that I was helping you," he flicked the tube slightly, squirting a bit so that a small splash of clear liquid came out.

"No." Mara said, mustering all her strength "No please, I don't want it," sad angry tears came to her eyes as she tried to move away. But he held her arm firmly, lifting the sleeve of her shirt up high

"I'm trying to help you," he whispered, in a quiet voice "Now, quick, before he comes back," and he injected it into the young girl.

"W-wait, what's your name? You, as the good guy?"

"I'm Tom," he whispered.

Mara tried not to fall faint at the drug, but her body knew how to respond, and eventually, she welcomed the darkness.

**Line Break**

Jerome was wringing his hands until the very skin of them stung, he sat on the chair in Fabian's room, the laptop in front of him. Trying to get back up the programme. Everyone was in the room, whispering quietly, trying to think of a new excuse for why Mara wasn't going to be in school tomorrow. Even Poppy was there, sat beside Joy, still shedding quiet tears.

When the computer clicked away, and up came Mara. Everyone sprang up, gathering behind Jerome, peering over his shoulders to see the screen. But it was different, Mara was in the same room, but now she was sitting up against the wall, facing the camera, and she looked….different. The other students didn't know what it was, but Jerome did. Jerome recognised it. But he kept his mouth shut.

"Say something." Came the gravelly voice through the video, a voice that did not sound at all like Mara.

"How did they get sound?" Fabian whispered, as they all watched. They couldn't see who the voice belonged to, but they could see the fear in Mara's eyes grow.

"H-h-he-hey guys," she said, forcing a tight smile on her face, and it looked like she was in pain, and it hurt her immensely to do so.

"Maronzo," Alfie whispered, gripping the back of Jerome's chair hard in his hands.

"Tell them you're okay."

"I-I'm fine, re-real-really," she had to force the word to fall from her lips. "No need to worry,"

"Now you see children," the voice took over "Mara Jaffray, here." Everyone winced at the sound of the gravelly voice saying her name, it meant they knew her. It meant they knew them. It meant they knew they were children. "Mara's here for a reason, you see. She did something wrong, and now this is payback, so I'm really not doing anything wrong,"

Nina pressed her lips together hard to stop from speaking

"Why don't you tell them, Mara." He spat "Tell them why you're here. Tell them you deserve it,"

Everyone was tearing up again, as they watched Mara not say anything, closing her eyes trying to forget. It was just a blur on the screen, but they all saw the sharp slap and the sound that emitted from it. And Mara opened her mouth

"I-I deserve to be here guys," she whispered, crying "I-I," she breathed deeply, hiccupping as she sobbed "I killed a man," and she let out a howling sound, truly crying like she hadn't cried in years, bringing her knees up to her face and crying.

Jerome's heart stung as he watched her, truly stung, like it was being ripped out of him, and somehow he was still alive, being tortured. If she didn't come out of this whole thing alive, he was going to kill himself. Like a twisted sick tale of Romeo and Juliet, what a twisted min Shakespeare had, what a brilliant and sickening mind.

"See? She deserves it."

And the programme shut down.

"Fuck." Jerome growled. Amber prodded him sharply

"No, Jerome." She frowned "Don't." Jerome looked up at her, tempted to say something rude, but he didn't. He kept his mouth shut and nodded, blinking away the angry tears.

"Sorry Amber."

**Holy Mackerel guys, I don't think I can fit it all in! But there is a lot and you know, this can get pretty tiring!**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	51. Chapter 51

**Howdy!**

**Enjoy!**

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Poppy asked, sitting on her bed. Her room mate, Jenna was out, probably with her new boyfriend. Poppy was all alone.

Jerome stood in the door way, arms crossed, unsure what he wanted to do. "Are you okay?" he managed.

"You don't care, so I don't know why you're asking,"

"Oh, enough with the attitude, Poopy!" he cried, flinging his arms into the air. Eyes glittering dangerously.

"What?" Poppy yelled, standing off her bed to point an accusing finger at her brother "Don't you see that you're not the only person in the world who can grieve!"

"Why grieve? She's not dead!"

"Well she will be!" Poppy screamed at the top of her voice. And it was so loud that Jerome took a small step back, eyes fearful and shocked at the same time. "She will die, Jerome! Maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow! But she will! And what are we going to do then? Huh? We barely get along with her! And when she's gone! We're gonna hate each other!" she breathed deeply, wiping away the tears, she was angry she had told her brother everything she feared. She was angry she was crying, why couldn't she be like Jerome? He barely ever cried, yet she seemed to cry so much more than him. Why couldn't she be strong? Why couldn't she bottle it all up?

"….I will _never _hate you, Poppy." Jerome stated, watching her, she looked up and their eyes met. "And if you think that I would," he shook his head "I've been a terrible brother," shrugged as if it were that simple, stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned and walked away.

**Line Break**

"Killed a man," Nina whispered, they were all sitting in the clearing in the wood. The sun was shining brightly through the green leaves, as they sat on the only slightly damp fallen tree trunks. "Killed. A. Man. When has Mara ever killed a man?"

"She hasn't." Jerome stated, "My Mara would never kill a man."

And Patricia didn't even think about commenting on the 'my Mara' bit, because she missed her too much, because this was a serious situation. And she was only now seeing just what they had gotten herself into. She remembered back when Nina had first come, how she had hated her for getting her best friend kidnapped. It felt like déjà-vu. Only now she didn't blame Nina. "If we knew something about whoever took her, we could probably find out where they were." Patricia said quietly

"How are we going to find out about them? We didn't see them, and they've only said about three lines to us," Fabian muttered, it was useless, this was a useless situation, there was no way they could save her. And what would happen to them all, even if they went to the police and tried to get her help, who would believe them?

"Wait." Jerome and Alfie said in unison. They turned to look at each other and their eyes met, for they had both had the same thought at the same time and spoke up at the same precise moment. Everyone watched them in slight awe, but mostly confusion.

"You first, Alfie." Jerome whispered, watching his friends, eyes sparkling

"That guy, that creepy guy Victor brought in-" Alfie began

"The behavioural psychologist analysist." Jerome finished his sentence.

"I bet he could tell us about the man-"

"And I've got his number from Victors address book."

All of Anubis looked at them wide eyed.

"You guys are genius." Nina whispered, everyone nodded.

**Line Break**

"That poor girl," Hugo murmured, Fabian had managed to get up the previous two videos, it was amazing what you could do when everyone put their minds together, and they were a smart lot. All in all.

"Will you help us?" Jerome asked, leaning forward, hands in his lap "She could die,"

"Yes," Hugo whispered, he coughed once, then looked down at his note pad "Alright, the man he says she killed must have been important to him, and I'm thinking a father, as he talks of him with great respect. The fact he knows you, but doesn't address you formally means that his father knew you, and his father told him of you. I say it's a man for how he's tied up your friend, hands behind her back, on the floor. Women normally place their victims onto chairs with a lot more bindings."

"So where is she?" Joy asked, tucking some brown hair behind her ear.

"Well, it would be easy but…well you see, it's a dim room, which means he doesn't want it to be too bright, so it should be in a relatively dark place, near the woods I would imagine. Which makes sense considering he took her from the park, which is close to the Anubis Woods. But…something doesn't add up. You see these rings around her eyes," he pointed to the paused screen of Mara, that everyone had wanted him to minimize after he had finished watching it, but he hadn't.

"Yeah?" Poppy asked, bewildered

"Well, they imply drugs. And recently taken drugs, which means he gave her drugs, but they haven't done her damage, it looks as if…"

"As if what?" Jerome pressed, getting impatient, Fabian placed a warning hand on Jerome's arm. Hugo glared at the tall blonde, but continued

"It looks as if he wanted to help her, wanted to ease the pain of this. And she's not that much thinner, she could speak to us, she's been getting food and water."

"So what? This crazy person kidnaps her and then keeps her and feeds her, as if she's some sort of animal!" Alfie demanded, stamping his foot. Hugo frowned, before he dropped his pen and it fell with a thump to the ground, he covered his mouth in sheer shock.

"What is it?" Everyone asked, watching him intently

"They're in the attic." Hugo whispered. Everyone turned to each other in shock.

"No way," Poppy shook her head

"Didn't you check their Nina?" Jerome asked, shocked

"No! I thought Patricia did!"

"No," Patricia argued "I checked the basement!"

They all stood still for a moment, before rushing out of the door.

**Line Break**

The door was locked, Jerome rattled it the handle until it almost dropped off, them rammed his shoulder into it. Trying to break it down. "Move Jerome!" Nina ordered, Jerome stepped aside, watching with eager curious eyes as Nina took out her hair clip and opened the door. It was a rush of people as they all ran up the steps, and sure enough there in the room.

Was Mara.

And a strange man wearing a balaclava.

"I'll kill you." Jerome hissed, stepping forward. Everyone else stayed frozen in the door way, Mara's head lolling to the side. Not quite with it. "I'm going to kill you."

"Hey man," the man raised his hands in surrender. He pulled off his balaclava to reveal his cleanly shaven face, framed with ginger hair. "Calm down, I'm going easy."

"I don't think so." Jerome ordered, stepping forward. Mara's eyes started to open and clear, as she slowly took in her surroundings. Jerome reached for the club in the corner of the room, holding it tightly in his hand.

"Calm down, this was Robert! This wasn't me!" he pointed to himself "I'm Tom! I'm Tom not Robert!" but Jerome didn't listen and he swung the bat once, nice and hard.

"Jerome no!" Mara cried, leaning forward, her voice managing to be loud and clear, despite her growing thirst. Tom fell to the ground unconscious. Everyone now found it safe to run in, Nina and Patricia untied Mara's hands and Mara stood slowly.

"He hurt you," Jerome said quietly, watching as she moved towards the body slowly. Everyone took a step back, watching. Poppy was intrigued, Mara was…something else.

"He did." Mara whispered, and she reached out a shaking hand. Jerome watched her curiously but she kept her hand out. And then Jerome got it. He handed her the bat, and she threw it to the other side of the room, away from everyone. "But he didn't mean to," she wasn't crying, this was shocking. This was all shock.

One moment earlier, one second before, And she could have saved Tom's life.

"Mara," Jerome reached out, and he wanted nothing more to hug her, hold her in his arms. Snog her senseless, remind her just how much he loved her and that he never wanted her to leave, and that this was the first time in days that he could breath properly.

"I know, Jerome." She managed to give him a small smile "It's okay, but can I…can I have a moment?"

Jerome nodded, stuffing his hands guiltily into his pockets, and they all filed out. All apart from Poppy.

"He was trying to help," she defended her brother. Mara looked up in surprise, one hand clutching her sore elbow.

"Hmmm? Oh yes, I know Poppy. I know," Mara knelt beside Tom, and stroked his forehead.

"He hurt you." Poppy stated, much like her brother hand. Only she sounded stronger, she stood and watched the tanned girl.

"No, Poppy. Tom never hurt me. Tom only helped me."

"You have a strange meaning of help Mara, he drugged you and kidnapped you and starved you for no reason and accuses you of kill-"

"Stop." Mara snapped, eyes flicking up to meet Poppy's eyes. And they reminded her so much of Jerome. She could never truly be angry at Poppy "I'm sorry," she sighed "He has multiple personality disorder Poppy, Tom was his good side. Robert was his bad side. Robert hurt me, Tom only ever made it better."

"Oh." Poppy said quietly, looking down, ashamed .

"And Tom's father, was Rufus Zeno."

Poppy looked up in shock, everything suddenly clicking into place "But he said _you _killed him…I-I..I mean _we _thought he meant…Mick,"

"So did I," Mara whispered "At first, but no. Rufus Zeno, he looked me right in the eyes as he fell, Jerome thought he was looking at him, but he was looking at me. Right at me…"

And suddenly Poppy was hugging Mara, hugging her and trying to make her feel better. Mara gave her a small squeeze back, and half smiled "Poppy, I love you, you know that?"  
Poppy grinned wildly.

"Love you too, Mara," and the two girls hugged.

**I think the next chapter will be the last, let's see how it goes!**

REVIEW!  
x


	52. Chapter 52

**This is the last chapter my friends, I would like to thank you all! I was so close to 300 reviews, so heart achingly close, but ah well. I hope you enjoy this, and I really loved writing this for all of you!**

**Enjoy!**

"Frizzles?"Poppy asked, Jerome looked up at his sister. He was sat on the bench at the park, the wind ruffling his hair, the evening sky bright. Poppy nodded, sitting beside him. She wasn't sure how to respond. Jerome was normally a jokey sort of guy. The one who would never take someone else's problems seriously.

But he told so much just by a look at you. When he was happy, his eyes would glow and a small smile would tug at his lips, barely containing his excitement. And when he was angry, oh how it eyes would glitter, angrily, luminous, drawing you in and scaring you at the same time. But the look he had given Poppy, it haunted her.

Disappointment, that's what it was. And she didn't like that he had aimed it at her. She had seen the look many times before, at someone who he had dared, and they backed out last second. When the Doctor said he was fine and that he didn't need the cast anymore, he was disappointed. Sure, maybe it was only because he liked the attention, but it was disappointment. And when she had been in hospital, the look he had given her.

It haunted her.

She felt so useless when he looked at her like that, because she aspired to be like her brother, she wanted to be like him. Sail through life, never trying as hard as someone else yet somehow always pulling through at the end. She wanted to walk down the corridor and have people respect her like they respected him. She wanted people to fear her, yet admire her. She wanted the friends he had. She wanted the love he had.

So when he looked at her yesterday, when she had said she would hate him, she ended up hating herself. And she thought there was no way he would forgive her for something like that. Yet he didn't back away or seem shocked.

And again she thought _I want to be like him._

"They're your favourite sweets, aren't they?" she nudged him smiling. Jerome looked down at her sideways, and smiled

"Couldn't even come up with your own idea, could you?"

"Couldn't top that," she nodded, hands clasped together, eyes focused on the ground "Have you spoken to Mara?"

"No," he shook his head, opening the packet and eating one slowly.

"Right." She sighed "Well I wanted to say, I could never hate you, Jerome."

"Thanks," he nudged her back, offering her a frizzle.

And just like that, things between them were fixed.

**Line Break**

Jerome stood in front of the mirror, just watching himself. His blue eyes looking right back at him. He was wearing a striped white shirt with his black waist coat. How he had missed his waist coat, it felt good to have it on him. He wore dark jeans, his hair brushed forward giving him a boyish fringe, the streak of dark almond clear.

There was a knock at the door, he went towards it, one hand in his pocket and opened it. His eyes widened in slightly surprise to see "Mara," he whispered, watching her.

She had fixed herself up now, all better. It was amazing what a hot bath and Amber's soaps and candles would do. And of course a big meal with a lot of water. She was wearing a flowery summer dress that puffed out at the end, with a cardigan over the top. Her hair neat and brushed and straightened. Her face flawless as always.

"Jerome," she smiled at him, and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him and leaning her face on his chest, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her slender frame in pure relief. Did this mean they were okay? "I love you so much,"

"I love you too," he managed. She pulled away, looking up at him as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear gently. As if she might be taken away from him. And that's when it occurred to him "…But I don't think I can do this,"

Mara looked up in shock, not expecting the second sentence. "What?"

"I can't have…given, my heart to someone who keeps getting taken away, who keeps getting amazing opportunities to do other things. It just…it hurts too much, Mara," he whispered, holding both of her hands, eyes watering, and he didn't know where it came from, but he knew he meant it.

"I'm sorry, it's so hard," she whispered "But Jer-"

"No Mara." He cut her off, a small smile creeping onto his face "I don't want you to reject the scholar ship for us, I would feel like I was keeping you back. I want you to go, go to Devon, go live your dream." And he sounded so honest and sincere, and even though it was hurting him, and he wanted nothing more for her dream to be to stay here, he knew it wasn't going to happen, he couldn't change her mind.

"Didn't you hear me before?" she asked. Jerome arched a confused eye brow

"What?"

"I said I love you, Jerome. I. Love. You." Jerome said nothing in response, watching her, unsure. "And I don't want to go to Devon, I talked about it with my parents, I'll do fine here. I can't take everything I have for granted. And I want to stay here with you Jerome, even if you don't want us to be…'us' that's okay, because at least I'll be able to see y-" she was cut off as Jerome captured her soft lips in his stronger ones.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, Jerome led her backwards into the room, closing the door then pressing her up against it. He moved down to her neck, placing kisses everywhere he could. This was Mara, this was the Mara he had lost time and time again, and had his love tested over and over. But here she was, in all her glory, in his arms. Just like he had always longed for.

"Don't ever leave me," he whispered, foreheads touching. Mara smiled

"Together forever," she whispered, entwining their fingers and raising their hands up. The light streamed in through the windows creating a golden dusty atmosphere.

"Longer than forever,"

**Line break**

And things had gone back to normal, or as normal as things ever got in Anubis House. Alfie and Amber were stronger than ever, it turned out that Amber really liked Alfie's scared side, she liked that she could comfort him. And they dressed in dark matching outfits, standing on the schools green grass, holding hands.

Nina and Fabian had their arms wrapped around each other, smiles on their faces, the breeze gently blowing back their hair. And they looked beautiful together.

Patricia and Eddie were….well they were Patricia and Eddie, they had an argument that morning and currently weren't speaking to each other, but they kept sneaking glances at each other, and Eddie was grinning at her, and Patricia couldn't help but grin back.

Joy and Jake, it was surprising that they had lasted so long, according to Amber, their 'star signs' didn't quite match, but they looked happy, and they had fun together, and even though they both had sad looks on their faces, they were holding hands.

Jerome and Mara stood beside their friends, by far the most gorgeous couple there. Maybe it was because both had been through so much, they knew just how much they appreciated one another, how they would react if the other was gone. Maybe it was just how much they had grown. Jerome still pranked, as much as Mara tried, she couldn't get it out of him. But she was starting to like it more and more. But he was…mature now. He could have a sane conversation with a teacher and not get a detention for bursting out with something random.

And Mara understood herself, she knew exactly who she was. She thought she knew who she was before, but it had taken Jerome to show her. And seeing just how much he valued her made her feel so special. She had found her one and only, she had found the man of her dreams. She had found her soul mate.

And how lucky she was.

But it was with sombre faces that they stood there. The bench had been placed there this morning, the whole of the front field had been banned from the rest of the school, that is all except Anubis house.

The bench read

_Dedicated to Mick Campbell, the well-loved, honest and fun to be with athlete. He will be dearly missed as a loyal friend, an honest sportsman, and a great son. Hope you're still running in heaven. _

And all of Anubis House watched the bench, because it meant more to them than it would to anyone else in the school.

**Line Break**

_18 YEARS LATER_

_FABINA_

"I'll get them!" Fabian bustled, grabbing the bags before Nina could reach them and then opening the door for her. Nina laughed

"I can do it myself Fabian," she smiled. She was glowing. Fabian shook his head

"No, no way, you're pregnant, you need rest and comfort," he insisted, closing the door and placing the bags of food onto the counter. "Sit sit, I'll make us dinner,"

Nina smiled at him as she tied her hair back, sitting down "I could get use to this,"

"Are you up for going to dinner at Amber's tonight? I mean we can cancel, get some take out? I don't want it to be hard for yo-"

"They live downstairs," Nina reminded, laughing "I can walk down some stairs,"

"You right," Fabian sighed, smiling at her "We'll take an elevator."

_AMFIE_

"Look look look!" Amber and Alfie grinned at the same time, as their commercial appeared on TV, the maid looked at both of them curiously, but sighed and watched the screen.

It was an advert for deodorant, Amber being the unattainable girl, then Alfie uses the new deodorant and they fall in love. The maid rolled her eyes at the cliché, but the couple seemed proud. Amber twiddled the ring on her finger and couldn't fight the smile

"AW! I'm so happy we're married Alfie!"

Alfie blushed slightly, but kissed her cheek "Me too Ambs, look how hot we look,"

"I know!" Amber exclaimed, over the moon. She returned to watching the screen "Oh, are children are going to be so gorgeous,"

Alfie smiled

_PEDDIE_

"This is by far my favourite place," Eddie said, mouth full of moist spicy chicken. Patricia sat opposite him in the 'All you can eat café' booth and took another bite

"You said that about the last four places," she grinned. Eddie glared at her playfully

"Try this piece," he said, handing her a chicken piece. Patricia shook her head

"Sorry, I only like the ones with crispy skin," and she took a sip of her orange juice. Her hair was still the same shade of impossible red, and he both of them were in matching leather jackets. Their six year old, Rachel was at home, being looked after by Piper.

"But these are too good for you not to try!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Eddie-"

"Please!"

Patricia rolled her eyes at how childish he was, but she took the chicken and had a bite. It was like her taste buds were dancing, and she loved it, yet hated it at the same time. And she hated it because, Eddie was right. She tried to pass it off as she hated it, but Eddie had seen right through her disguise.

"Ah ha!" he cried triumphantly "You like it!"

"Do not," Patricia mumbled, taking another bite. Eddie laughed, leaning over to kiss her cheek. She grinned at him "You didn't kiss my lips because you hate spice, isn't it?"

"You know me so well," he laughed loudly.

_JOY+JAKE_

"Emma, Emma? No, you don't eat daddy's watch," Joy reminded, gently plucking the golden watch out of their two year old Emma's watch. She threw it at Jake who caught it with his right hand.

"Lovely," he laughed, wiping the watch on his shirt "Are you sure you'll be okay with her?" he asked, sliding on his jacket and brushing a comb through his hair

"Course I will, we'll be bonding, won't we Emma?" Joy's hair had been cut, up to just above her shoulders, slightly thicker. But other than that, she hadn't changed. "Where's Matthew?"

"Oh I just put him down for a nap, the baby monitors on and everything. Amber will be over in half an hour to help. She was talking about an advert?"

"Oh yeah," Joy laughed "Apparently her and Alfie starred in an advert together," Jake laughed

"Oh I bet they were great," he sighed, smiling. "Great, I'll see my two favourite girls after work?" Jake asked, they blew him kisses and he laughed, walking out the door.

_JARA_

"Mara!" Jerome called again, he was buttoning up Eugene's shirt, it was the six year olds second week at school.

"Yeah?" Mara called, brushing through her hair with her fingers, she was a journalist. Just like she'd dreamed of. She didn't think it would come true, but it had. After Jerome opened the shop, they had more than enough money coming in, and she took the risk. And everyone was behind her.

"You know how you said I shouldn't give Tasie chocolate in the morning?"

"Oh Jerome," Mara sighed, she ran to the kitchen, plucking Tasie out of the cookie cabinet. She held Tasie, the three year old in her arms. She had a pale face with perfect blonde hair. Eugene had slightly tanned skin, with dark ruffled hair. "Please tell me you didn't put any into Eugene's lunch box?"

"No…"

"I saw him mommy!" Eugene cried loudly, struggling in the grip of Jerome, who was trying to finish the top button of his white shirt. "I saw daddy put it in my lunch box!"

"Jerome!" Mara scolded, placing Tasie in the play pen

"Uncool man," Jerome grumbled. Eugene simply smiled at him. Eugene went to the posh school down the road, it was a close knit little village in the south of Wales. It had been a big decision moving here, but when the rest of Anubis House said they were going to come and live in the same apartment complex, the decision suddenly became a lot easier.

Jerome stood, he was dressed in casual clothes, they lived in a large apartment, Jerome working across the street with Alfie and Eddie in the joke shop. Fabian was their accountant. "My bad?" he offered. Mara crossed her arms, but couldn't stop the smile that crept across her face.

"Jerome," she whispered, he smiled at her, drawing her closer and kissing her gently on the lips. She smelt exactly how she always did, of sweet strawberries and chocolate.

"Ooohhh!" Eugene laughed while he sat outside Tasie's play pen, "hahah! Daddy loves Mommy!" Tasie giggled loudly, while Mara rolled her eyes.

"They get that from you, you know," she sighed, picking up her bag

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Jerome laughed, sitting at the kitchen table, biting into his toast.

"Daddy!" Eugene cried, hopping next to his father. Jerome ruffled his hair

"Yeah?"

"Can we visit Uncle Alfie later?"

"Of course we can," Jerome laughed

"Will you tell us more stories about pr-prank-pr-"

"-pranking?" Jerome finished for him "Sure we will, we were quiet the trouble makers,"

"Is that why Mommy loves you?" he asked. Jerome looked up at Mara who was absorbed into placing all her pens into her bag neatly. She was in a bright summer dress, cut off just below the knee. She had grown about half an inch, not as much as she had wanted, but at least she had grown.

"I think so," Jerome whispered.

"I love Mommy." Eugene stated proudly. Jerome grinned

"Me too, kiddo."

The doorbell rung loudly "I'll get it," Mara smiled,

"Me too!" Eugene yelled, running after her.

Jerome turned to look at Tasie who was looking up at him curiously through the play pen "What up Tase?" he asked, picking up a muffin and taking a bite. And it never ceased to amaze him at just how small his little girl was.

"Mommy said bad," Tasie pointed at the muffin in his hand. Jerome chewed slowly, then rolled his eyes, he broke off a bit and handed it down to her

"It'll be our little secret," he whispered, she laughed loudly, holding the piece in both of her tiny hands and eating happily. Jerome watched her fondly. He loved his life so much. Much more than he ever thought he would.

"Jerome! Poppy's here to babysit!" Mara cried. Jerome wiped his mouth, picking up Tasie and walking into the hall to see Poppy and Mara hugging, Eugene tugging on Mara's dress.

"Hey Jerome!" Poppy cried, seeing him

"Jerome!" Mara scolded "Why is Tasie eating cake?" Tasie giggled and Eugene started rolling about on the floor laughing. "Right," she laughed "You are all such children, okay I'm off to work, will you be alright Poppy? Jerome has to leave for work in two hours,"

"I'll be fine," Poppy grinned, "Always great to see my favourite niece and nephew!"

"Auntie Poppy!" Eugene smiled, Poppy ruffled his hair, taking Tasie off Jerome

"You're holding her wrong," Poppy criticised, Jerome rolled his eyes

"Yeah, because you have kids," Poppy just laughed. "Bye Mara!" Jerome yelled "I'll have dinner done!"

"Not burnt toast and gummy worms like last time please!" she called, grabbing her coat. Poppy raised her eye brows at her brother

"Gummy worms?" she asked, Jerome smiled sheepishly

"The chicken went very wrong…"

"I'll stay and help with dinner, Mara!" Poppy called. Mara poked her head back into the hall way from the coat room

"Great! Stay for dinner Poppy, it'll be nice to have the family round!" she brushed some of her silky black hair out of her face. "Alright, I really have to go now," she mumbled, looking at her watch.

"I wanna go with Mommy!" Eugene called. Poppy and Jerome smiled

"Aw, Eugene!" Mara grinned, she loved it when they all acted like a family "I don't think I can, it's a- wait, why are you in your uniform?"

"Daddy dressed me," Eugene answered, scratching his arm. Mara and Poppy turned to Jerome

"It's Saturday, Jerome," Mara reminded, Poppy nodded along. Jerome scratched the back of his neck and Eugene immediately copied the action. Trying to be like his tall father.

"My bad." He grinned "But I did have to go through the whole button process, that should count for something!"

"Sure," Mara smiled, holding Eugene's hand "You really wanna come Eug?"

"Yes please!" he yelled happily.

"Alright," Mara laughed, she kissed Tasie's cheek, hugged Poppy and kissed Jerome on the lips. And she still felt the sparks between them. Something that had never left. Something that would never leave. And whenever she felt bad, she could count on his touch to make it all better.

"Bye bye Mommy!" Tasie called, Mara waved and her and Eugene went out. Poppy stroked Tasie's head

"Can't believe you thought it was Friday," Poppy sang as she walked into the kitchen, Jerome followed her

"Actually, miss smartie pants, I thought it was Tuesday. Now I wanna hold her!" he held his arms out for Tasie. Who had the kind features of her mother. "Please?"

"Sure, but don't think I'm doing this for free,"

"You never do," Jerome laughed, holding Tasie.

And that evening they had a family dinner, and everything fit. They thought nothing of the mystery that once loomed over them like a dark cloud, they lived in the same complex as the rest of Anubis house. It seemed as if none of them wanted to lose contact with anyone else. They all saw each other on a regular basis, often meeting at the small café across the street, sharing stories.

And Emma had befriended Tasie immediately, Rachel and Eugene had a complicated relationship, which honestly, no one understood but them, and with Nina's on the way, more friendships would be made.

And all through dinner, Jerome and Mara kept sneaking looks at each other, while they ate the Indian take out. Turns out Poppy was about a good a cook as her brother. And throughout Jerome and Mara's entire lives, they couldn't wipe the smiles of their faces.

**And there my friends, we have it. I liked it, did you? Please tell me in a REVIEW!**

**My new story will be up tomorrow, it is a little far-fetched and has nothing to do with this one, it is JARA, and be ready for it. Don't judge me too harshly! **

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews, you guys have made me so happy! A massive thanks to anyone who reviewed! Or even just read it! You have made my day, you helped me get through the long days with huge amounts of homework, you made my Sundays busy!**

**Thank you all! **

**I hope all of you get your happy ending at the end of the day!**

**x**

TheLionWithACrown123

.com


End file.
